Rivalovey
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Chap 9, 10, 11 (last) is UP!/Shikamaru bagai mimpi buruk bagi Temari. Dendam kesumat yang tak terbalaskan, ditambah perasaan iri terpendam membuat rasa bencinya kian memuncak. Tapi setahun mengenal pemuda itu mengubah segala persepsinya. AU. Multichapter. Warning inside. DLDR.
1. You Again!

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _ **Note: disini Hinata adik Neji, dan mereka beda satu tingkat.**_

 _Happy Reading~_

 _Acara Kelulusan. 28 Maret 2010._

Ruangan megah itu terdengar begitu ramai dengan riuh rendah siswa-siswi yang sekarang ini resmi menjadi alumni Konoha Junior High School.

Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Semua orang menyambut dengan antusias, tentu saja karena ini adalah kesempatan untuk memakai pakaian bagus dan berdandan cantik -bagi perempuan- dan juga kesempatan untuk makan gratis.

Raut bahagia terpancar dari tiap anak. Kelihatannya nilai ujian mereka cukup memuaskan. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang terlihat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan temannya. Sebut saja Sakura, yang terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh atau bahasa kerennya LDR dengan sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Atau Lee yang harus berpisah dari Sang Guru Tersayang, Maito Gai. Tapi itu tak lantas menghentikan _euforia_ mereka atas acara kelulusan ini.

Semua orang terlihat sangat antusias. Semua, kecuali satu. Duduk di deret paling belakang dengan kepala tersandar di bantalan kursi, Nara Shikamaru, dengan wajah mengantuk dan tampak tak tertarik sama sekali.

Yah, tidak ada yang heran melihat kelakuannya mengingat gelar Pemuda itu sebagai 'Pemalas Nomor Wahid'. Hanya saja hal itu membuat sosok berambut pirang kuncir empat yang duduk beberapa kursi di depan pemuda itu emosi. Emosi karena merasa bagaimana kehidupan sudah berlaku tidak adil padanya.

Tentu saja tidak adil! bagaimana mungkin orang pemalas seperti Shikamaru dianugerahi otak jenius layaknya Einstein?! Dan lagi, entah bagaimana caranya pemuda yang hanya bermodal sifat malas itu, dapat menyabet gelar juara kelas bahkan juara umum tiap tahunnya! Tidak adil kan?

Temari -gadis itu- terus saja menggerutu. Mulutnya komat-kamit merapal cacian untuk Sang Nara. Disebelahnya, Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya. "Hati-hati, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis,"

Temari mendelik tajam. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura mendesah. "Maksudku adalah, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru kalau terlalu membencinya,"

"Yang benar saja! Mana mau aku dengan pemalas macam dia!" Wajah Temari merah padam karena emosi.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada _gadget_ di tangannya. Temari hampir saja melayangkan jitakan penuh sayang ke kepala merah muda Sakura kalau suara MC tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan memasuki acara selanjutnya, yaitu pemberian penghargaan pada siswa berprestasi!"

Segera setelah Sang MC berkata begitu, riuh terdengar di seantero ruangan. Sebagian menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang akan mendapat penghargaan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tahu dan memilih untuk menggoda temannya. Tiga tahun berada di sekolah yang sama membuat mereka tidak perlu susah-susah menebak.

"Bersiaplah, kau akan segera dipanggil!" Sakura menyenggol Temari sampai gadis itu hampir terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura _no baka_!" Temari merengut kesal.

"Berada di urutan kelima, dari kelas IX 4-" Sang MC menggantung kalimatnya dramatis. "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura nyengir lebar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju panggung.

"Selanjutnya di urutan ke empat, dari kelas IX 1-" Kembali MC itu menggantungkan kalimatnya "Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata terlihat tersenyum malu-malu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan di iringi tatapan memuja penggemarnya, yang dibalas _death glare_ mematikan dari sang kakak, Neji.

"Kemudian di urutan ketiga, dari kelas IX 5-" MC itu kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Penonton mulai bosan. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Seketika sorak sorai dan jerit terpesona terdengar memekakan telinga. Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang malah semakin menambah decakan kagum kaum hawa. Sementara Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan nista antara kekasihnya dan _fangirls_ -nya itu hanya bisa menebar aura kebencian dari atas panggung. Ehm, ada yang cemburu.

"Dan di tempat kedua, dari kelas IX 2-" Temari menahan nafas. "Sabaku Temari!"

Temari mencelos. Dengan raut terpaksa dia melangkah maju menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada di atas panggung. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak suka mendapat penghargaan, hanya saja- ah, sudahlah.

"Dan sekarang yang kita tunggu-tunggu, urutan pertama datang dari kelas IX 3-" MC kembali menahan nafas. Penonton ikut menahan nafas. "Nara Shikamaru!"

Dan seketika sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Shikamaru berjalan dengan raut malas yang kentara. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana, dan percayalah, hal itu semakin membuat para _fangirls_ nya makin menggila. Bisik-bisik dan desahan kagum memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Temari memandang jengah para _fangirls_ yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan itu. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari dia? Tampang malas yang membuat orang ikut malas melihatnya itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Gaara -adiknya- atau Sasuke. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begitu terkenal? Temari mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Oh benar, dia jenius.

Temari kembali menggerutu dalam hati, tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda dengan hasrat hidup minim itulah yang mendapat gelar jenius.

"Baiklah, kami persilakan kepada Bapak Kepala Sekolah, Hiruzen Sarutobi, untuk memberi penghargaan."

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah memutih sepenuhnya naik ke panggung. Senyumnya memancarkan kewibawaan sekaligus membawa perasaan hangat pada orang yang melihatnya.

Dengan diiringi kalimat-kalimat sarat akan rasa bangga, pria itu mengalungkan medali ke leher siswa-siswi berprestasi tadi. Tak lupa juga sebuah piagam sebagai bukti tertulis akan prestasi mereka.

 _Blitz_ kamera, sorak sorai, dan decakan kagum melatari adegan dramatis itu. Temari menelusuri barisan tempat duduk orang tua, iris teal-nya bergerak cepat mencari siluet yang diharapkannya.

Tidak ada.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang itu.

Orang yang dimaksud adalah ayahnya, Sabaku Rasa. Manusia super sibuk yang selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaan di atas apapun. Padahal sekali saja, hanya sekali, Temari ingin melihat senyuman bangga ayahnya, seperti yang sekarang ini ditunjukkan orang tua murid lain pada anaknya.

Temari menghela napas. Dengan lesu, gadis itu berjalan menuruni panggung selepas acara.

Banyak yang ia pikirkan sekarang, terlalu banyak sampai ia tidak melihat kabel yang melintang di depannya.

Dan kecelakaan naas itu pun dimulai.

Temari jatuh tersandung kabel sialan yang seenaknya melintang di tengah jalan, ia sempat menarik jas orang di depannya sebelum terjatuh sampai orang itu berbalik dan kelihatannya berniat membantu.

BRUK!

Tapi dia kurang cepat.

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Temari berada di atasnya. Di atas orang itu. Di atas makhluk berambut nanas. Di atas tubuh Shikamaru.

Penonton ternganga. Beberapa siswi menjerit histeris, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang tetap diam dengan tampang _bego_. Sedangkan para siswa terdengar bersiul-siul dan deham-dehem serta batuk-batuk tidak jelas.

Dan para guru, mereka hanya diam karena syok. Beberapa memandang dua insan itu iri, teringat akan masa muda. Astaga.

Sedang dua objek utama kini tengah adu tatap dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah merona parah.

Temari yang pertama sadar. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah lebar tanpa ada niatan untuk meminta maaf atau berterima kasih.

Bukannya berniat tidak sopan. Ia hanya ... terlalu malu.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Temari! Aku yakin itu pasti pertanda kalau kalian berjodoh!" Sakura terlihat begitu heboh. Gadis itu langsung berkicau di sebelah Temari pasca insiden yang baru terjadi.

Temari merengut kesal. "Berhentilah membahasnya, Jidat." Wajahnya memerah karena malu sekaligus marah. Malu karena harus kembali mengingat kejadian nista barusan. Dan marah karena Sakura terus membuatnya teringat akan hal itu, juga ditambah rasa kesalnya pada Pemuda Nara yang membuatnya jadi bahan olok-olok sahabatnya sendiri.

Temari tahu, kejadian tadi memang diawali oleh kecerobohannya, tapi tetap saja! Kalau saja Shikamaru sedikit lebih cepat menolongnya, kalau saja orang yang ia tindih bukan Shikamaru...

Kalau boleh memilih Temari lebih suka Sasuke yang berada di posisi Shikamaru, setidaknya Sasuke lebih tampan dan konsekuensi yang ia terima hanyalah murka sesaat Sakura. Itu lebih baik daripada dihadapkan pada ocehan menjijikan Si Pinky yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

 _Arrgghh! Nara sialan! Dasar nanas! Kukutuk kau jadi nanas selamanya!_ Gadis kuncir empat itu terus mengumpat dalam hati. Selamat Shikamaru, sekarang kau menempati urutan pertama dalam _blacklist_ Temari. Selamat.

"Kau tahu? Kalian terlihat manis sekali tadi. Aww! mulai sekarang aku adalah ShikaTema _shipper_!" Sakura kembali bersuara, lengkap dengan jeritan ala _fangirl_ yang baru melihat idolanya.

 _Apanya yang manis?!_ Temari berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kesal pada sahabatnya yang bahkan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai sahabat lagi. Bukannya menghibur malah mendoakan hal jelek, pakai acara memberi mereka julukan pula!

"Sayang sekali ya Shikamaru harus pindah ke Oto, tapi tenang saja Temari, jodoh tidak kemana!" Tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesal Temari, gadis musim semi itu kembali mengoceh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya penuh simpati.

Temari menggeram kesal. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untuk menyingkirkan Sakura sementara, karena sekarang ini telinganya sudah panas mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu si dahi lebar.

"Sakura-chan, lihat dirimu! Ibu bangga sekali," Dan malaikat itu benar-benar datang dalam bentuk wanita paruh baya berpenampilan _nyentrik_. Haruno Mebuki, ibu sakura.

Wanita itu langsung menyerocos, merangkul, dan menciumi anaknya penuh sayang tanpa peduli situasi.

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. " _Kaa-san_ hentikan, ini tempat umum." Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan ibunya.

Sementara Temari, yang mendadak jadi nyamuk memilih menjauh dari adegan dramatis antara Sakura dan ibunya. Memberi privasi bagi keduanya. Oh, mungkinkah memang begitu?

Gadis kuncir empat itu memilih untuk mengambil beberapa _snack_ kemudian memakannya di deret belakang. Berusaha untuk tidak dilihat atau melihat siapapun.

"Kerja bagus. Itu baru anakku,"

Temari menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat di dekat tempatnya duduk. Dan gadis itu mendapati orang yang sangat amat dibencinya dan sedang ia hindari mati-matian, Shikamaru, bersama ayahnya. Shikaku-ayah Shikamaru-terlihat menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya bangga, sementara Shikamaru hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu mungkin.

Temari terus saja menatap keduanya tanpa sadar. Sampai salah satunya sadar diperhatikan. Shikamaru menoleh, dan mendapati gadis kuncir empat itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ... tidak suka? Iris keduanya bertumbukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Temari memalingkan wajah dan kembali memakan _snack_ nya dengan tak acuh.

Sementara Shikamaru masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan si gadis kuncir _nyentrik_ sampai-sampai menatapnya benci begitu. Mungkinkah karena insiden tadi? Shikamaru _blushing_ sendiri mengingatnya, pasalnya itu adalah kali pertama ia dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis. Dekat secara harfiah.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kejadian tadi kan sama sekali bukan salahnya. Lantas apa yang membuat gadis itu mengobral tatapan benci begitu? Dia kan jadi merasa tidak enak. _Huh, merepotkan_. Shikamaru mengeluh dalam hati.

"... Shikamaru?"

Shikaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sang putra tidak mendengar panggilannya. _Anak ini melihat apa?_ Pria paruh baya itu mengikuti arah pandang anaknya. Dan begitu tersadar, ia tersenyum miring. _Ah, anakku sedang jatuh cinta rupanya._ Shikaku membuat kesimpulan sepihak.

"Itu gadis yang tadi kan? Dia cantik juga," Shikamaru tersentak mendengar suara sang ayah menyapa pendengarannya.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, _Tou-san_ ,"

Shikaku manggut-manggut, sok berpikir. "Sebaiknya memang kau tidak menyukainya, akan sulit menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

"Astaga _Tou-san_ , berhenti mengatakan hal aneh. _Mendokusei_." Shikamaru nampak mulai kesal.

Shikaku terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Banyak yang perlu diurus sebelum keberangkatanmu ke Oto,"

Dan pasangan ayah-anak itu pun pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Temari yang cuek-cuek saja meski tahu dirinya dibicarakan.

Nyatanya meskipun terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, hatinya tidak begitu. Bukan, bukan karena tidak rela atau semacamnya.

Temari hanya ... iri.

Shikamaru ... selalu lebih unggul darinya dalam segala hal.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Sabaku. 2 April 2012._

Temari menggeliat tak nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Sinar matahari yang menyengat langsung ke kulitnya sungguh mengganggu. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung tidak jauh dari sana.

"Setengah tujuh..." Gadis itu bergumam pelan dan kembali memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Sesaat kemudian matanya terbuka lebar.

"KYAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

.

Temari berlari pontang-panting keluar dari kamar setelah bersiap seadanya. Mandi sepuluh menit bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin bagi gadis tomboy sepertinya. Lihat saja sekarang, dibandingkan turun dengan tangga, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berseluncur di atas pegangan tangga. Percayalah, dia sudah pro dalam hal ini.

Gadis itu menyambar gelas berisi susu coklat di atas meja makan, meneguk setengah dari isinya dalam satu tegukan.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan kereta express, gadis itu berlari ke sekolahnya yang _hanya_ berjarak 700 meter dari sekolah. Lupakan soal naik kendaraan karena meskipun statusnya sebagai anak jutawan, ia tidak tertarik menggunakannya, dan ayahnya juga sama sekali tidak menawari.

Temari berulang kali melihat jam tangan _sport_ nya. Tinggal lima menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Dan masalahnya, ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi kelas tiga!

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terlambat bangun, lagi. Masih membekas diingatannya bagaimana memalukannya hukuman yang ia terima karena terlambat setahun lalu. Berjoget di tengah lapangan. Di jam istirahat. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. _Kami-sama kumohon lindungi aku, setelah ini aku janji akan jadi anak baik!_

TAP

TAP

TAP

Temari terus memacu kecepatannya. Langkahnya terdengar nyaring di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Gerbang sudah berhasil ia lewati di menit-menit akhir, sekarang tinggal berdoa semoga saja yang menjadi wali kelasnya adalah tukang ngaret macam Kakashi-sensei, atau baik hati seperti Kurenai-sensei, jadi kalaupun ia terlambat masuk hukumannya tidak seberapa.

BRAK!

Dobrakan pada pintu menghentikan sejenak aktivitas penghuni kelas _Sains One._ Semua pasang mata secara otomatis teralih kepada sumber suara.

Tampak oleh mereka seorang gadis pirang dikuncir empat berdiri setengah membungkuk di depan pintu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajah dan seragamnya basah oleh keringat.

Menyadari atensi seluruh penduduk kelas kepadanya, gadis itu -Temari- melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?!" Hardiknya kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, kesal, sekaligus kepanasan akibat terlalu banyak berlari.

"Kau lagi?"

"Hn, seperti biasanya."

"Dasar Temari,"

Dan itulah sambutan yang diterima Temari setelah kedatangannya. Beruntung baginya, karena Sang Wali Kelas belum datang. Gadis itu mendesah lega, _syukurlah_.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sobat _pinky_ -nya yang selama ini selalu duduk sebangku dengannya. Dan terlihatlah gadis merah muda itu di barisan ujung, deret kedua dari belakang, duduk bersama Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh setia kawan.

Temari melayangkan _death glare_ pada mantan teman sebangkunya itu. Yang bersangkutan nyengir polos. "Kau duduk di belakangku saja,"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Temari akan duduk di belakang Sakura mengingat hanya itu satu-satunya meja yang tersisa. Gadis kuncir empat itu mendengus kesal lalu menghentakkan tasnya kasar ke atas meja. Yah, tidak apalah ia duduk sendiri sekarang, setidaknya lebih baik daripada duduk dengan orang yang menyebalkan, ya tidak?

Tepat ketika Temari mendudukkan dirinya, seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan dan masker di wajahnya masuk. Kakashi-sensei. Dengan seseorang mengekor di belakangnya. Oh tidak...

"Anak-anak, tahun ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu,"

Rambut hitam kuncir nanas. Wajah mengantuk. Tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Itu-

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal."

TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!

Temari menjerit dramatis dalam hati.

 _Kenapa Tuhan?! Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan orang ini lagi?! Nanas sialan, kenapa kau tidak menetap saja di Desa Antah Berantah sana sampai ajal menjemput?! Kenapa?!_

Batin Temari menangis frustasi. Wajahnya juga menampakkan raut yang sama. Sakura malah menatap sobatnya itu jahil.

"Ne Temari, kelihatannya kau memang berjodoh dengan dia,"

Benar-benar seorang _teman_.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah gadis berkuncir empat yang disana."

Hahaha.

Sialan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Temari merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, berharap amnesia setelahnya.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **A/N:**

Hai ._.

Oh oke jadi ini fic AU pertama saya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, apalagi plotnya udah mainstream ._.

Ini emang pendek, dan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal tetep pendek karena saya rencananya mau bikin semacam drabble berlanjut(?) ShikaTema xD

Mungkin juga bakal ada slight pair-pair favorit saya nyempil di beberapa chapter ._.

Dan maaf sekali lagi kalau chap ini terlalu berbelit-belit atau apalah itu, jujur saya yang nulis aja bingung ini apaan:") *plakplak

FYI, fic ini udah lama mendem di draft jadi ya kalau tata bahasanya kacau tolong maklum, saya terlalu capek buat ngedit(?):") *ngeles

Oke sekian A/N ga mutu saya, kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan *-*

Tapi tolong jangan flame, kalau kalian ga suka ceritanya liat warning ._.

See ya next chapter~!


	2. Damn thing

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Kantin. Jam istirahat._

Temari memakan rotinya dengan bengis dan penuh emosi seakan-akan roti itu adalah tersangka utama kesialannya selama ini. Temari kesal, emosi, frustasi, tertekan, semua bercampur jadi satu.

Dan roti tak bersalah itulah yang menjadi korban pelampiasan amarahnya.

Bukan hanya itu, si kuncir empat juga tak segan-segan mengobral _death glare_ pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Bahkan mungkin disenggol sedikit saja, orang yang bersangkutan bisa kehilangan nyawa.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kedatangan Nara Shikamaru di Konoha Senior High School, dan selama itu pula Temari merasa kesialan beruntun datang padanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataannya begitu.

Yang jelas, sekarang gadis kuncir empat itu merasa lebih sial dari biasanya. Super duper sial.

" _Ne_ Temari, aku semakin yakin kalian berjodoh."

Temari mendelik tajam pada orang di sebelahnya. Yang bersangkutan malah terkikik geli.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu _forehead_ , Kurasa Temari memang berjodoh dengan dia."

Giliran orang di hadapannya yang angkat bicara. Temari makin panas. Perempatan urat bermunculan di keningnya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi Temari akan menyusul kita."

"Ah, akhirnya kau dapat pacar juga Temari."

"Haha, jangan lupa traktir aku Tema-chan!"

BRAK!

"DIAM KALIAN!"

Gebrakan meja dan teriakan yang memekakan telinga sukses mengalihkan perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin pada sumber suara.

Merasa risih diperhatikan, ditambah suasana hatinya yang luar biasa buruk, Temari melayangkan _death glare_ terbaiknya. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Yang ditatap _kicep_. Secepat kilat mereka kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing, berusaha untuk tidak memancing amarah gadis itu lebih jauh. Melawan Temari sama dengan bunuh diri. Itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh seluruh siswa KSHS.

Yah, tidak seluruhnya juga sih...

Sebut saja Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Ketiga orang itu malah sibuk cekikikan ditengah suasana mencekam yang diciptakan Temari. Padahal jelas-jelas aura kegelapan sedang menyelimuti mereka.

Temari mendengus melihatnya, susah memang menghadapi makhluk macam temannya ini. Mereka sudah terlalu kebal.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Satu jam yang lalu. Kelas biologi._

Temari sangat suka biologi. Dari sekian banyak mata pelajaran yang ada, biologi lah yang paling diminatinya. Tentu saja, Temari kan bercita-cita menjadi dokter handal.

Dan yang membuat gadis kuncir empat itu makin menyukai biologi adalah gurunya, Anko-sensei. Meskipun terlihat galak -memang sebenarnya galak- tapi menurut Temari, Anko-sensei adalah sosok guru yang benar-benar guru. Semua penjelasan dari Anko-sensei ringan, lengkap, dan mudah dicerna.

Untuk alasan itulah, Temari merasa begitu senang kali ini. Biologi seakan mengembalikan _mood_ nya yang hilang diterbangkan angin sejak kedatangan makhluk bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Disertai senyum sumringah yang terus terpatri di wajahnya, gadis itu mencatat semua penjelasan Anko-sensei dengan sepenuh hati. Sementara itu, orang di sebelahnya tidur dengan sepenuh hati pula. Ironis memang.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia diperbolehkan tidur saat jam pelajaran. Guru-guru hanya sudah terlalu lelah menegurnya.

"Sudah selesai mencatatnya?" Suara sang guru tersayang menyapa indra pendengaran.

Temari mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menyelesaikan catatannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian tugas," Anko-sensei kembali angkat bicara.

"Buatlah karya tulis tentang salah satu penyakit langka, selengkap mungkin. Jelaskan awal kemunculannya, gejalanya, cara mencegahnya, dan sebagainya. Mengerti?"

Serentak suara keluhan dan protesan terdengar di penjuru kelas. Tugas ini dirasa terlalu berat. Sang guru menghela nafas melihatnya. Susah memang mengajari anak-anak manja.

"Kalian akan mengerjakannya berpasangan dengan teman sebangku. Kuberi waktu tiga minggu. Dan tidak pakai protes!"

Guru itu menatap muridnya tajam satu-persatu. Yang ditatap ciut dan memilih bungkam.

Sementara itu Temari manggut-manggut mendengar tugas dari guru favoritnya. Penyakit langka ya... Itu salah satu bidang yang ia minati. Lagipula ia juga tidak sendiri mengerjakannya. Gadis itu melirik sekilas orang di sebelahnya kemudian kembali melamun.

Detik berikutnya ia terbelalak.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Begitulah, akhirnya Temari hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan mutlak sang guru 'tersayang' dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada tiap orang yang ia temui.

Termasuk si roti tadi yang telah habis sepenuhnya sekarang.

Seandainya roti itu hidup, ia pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Menyesali kematiannya yang tragis dan sangat tidak berperikerotian.

Ah, abaikan yang itu.

Kembali pada objek utama. Sekarang ini Temari sedang meminum jus jeruknya kasar. Berharap dinginnya jus itu dapat ikut mendinginkan hatinya.

"Su-sudahlah Temari-chan, itu kan hanya tugas kelompok."

Hinata yang bungkam sejak tadi akhirnya angkat bicara, menenangkan kawannya yang dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Tapi kalau dengan dia itu jadi masalah besar," Temari menatap kawannya itu frustasi, kali ini ia tidak berniat mengobral cacian lagi. Hinata terlalu baik untuk mendapat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku Nara-san cukup bisa diandalkan." Gadis indigo itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Temari bingung. _Kawaii~_

"Itu karena-"

"Hinata-chan~!"

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara cempreng memotong. Dan muncullah makhluk paling berisik di dunia. Naruto. Berlari dramatis mendekati Hinata. Yang didekati mendadak panik dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah parah. Yang melihat hanya menghela nafas malas.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak ke kelasku?" Naruto cemberut. Bukannya terlihat manis malah terkesan menjijikan. Seketika Temari cs mual. Kecuali Hinata, tentunya.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun, aku lupa." Hinata mencicit pelan. Naruto makin manyun.

Tapi kemudian matanya berbinar senang. "Wah, Hinata-chan pakai jepit rambut?" Naruto menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas terlihat.

"I-iya." Hinata makin _blushing_ saja. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas ditatap seperti itu oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Kau jadi makin cantik Hinata-chan!"

Blush!

Blush!

Cukup sudah. Hinata tidak sanggup lagi.

"Loh, Hinata-chan kau kenapa?"

"Hinata-chan, sadarlah!"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

 _Kelas. Pulang sekolah_.

Temari membereskan buku-bukunya dengan tidak semangat. Ia merasa begitu sial hari ini.

Pertama, ia terpaksa pulang sendiri karena teman-pulang-bareng nya, Hinata, harus dijemput oleh sang kakak akibat insiden pingsannya di kantin. Memang sudah biasa kalau Hinata pingsan dan sekarang pun ia sudah sanggup berjalan, tapi jiwa _overprotective_ Neji tidak bisa menolerir.

Temari mendengus, kesal pada makhluk kuning berisik dari kelas sebelah yang selalu saja bikin ulah dan membuat kawan indigonya itu pingsan mendadak.

Belum lagi ia sedang datang bulan sekarang. Perutnya melilit, pinggang nya sakit, tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pening. Lengkap sudah.

Dan kesialannya bukan hanya itu.

Temari menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seonggok nanas tertidur lelap dengan liur menetes bebas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Temari merasa hidupnya begitu sial.

"Oy!"

Mencoba berbaik hati, gadis itu mencolek bahu si pemuda dengan bolpoin. Tidak mau mengambil resiko tertular penyakit malas kalau sampai menyentuhnya.

Yang dicolek membuka matanya, menatap Temari sebentar, kemudian mengubah posisi kepalanya kearah lain, dan kembali tidur.

Benar-benar mengundang emosi.

"Oy, bangun! Ini kelas, bukan kamarmu!"

Temari berteriak. Keadaan kelas yang kosong membuat suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan tampaknya cukup mengganggu tidur damai si nanas.

Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa dengan gerakan _slow motion_ diiringi gumaman kata-kata favoritnya; "Merepotkan."

Temari makin mendidih. Mati-matian ditahannya hasrat untuk melempar nanas ini keluar dari jendela lantai dua kelasnya.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas biologi?" Gadis kuncir empat itu mencoba terdengar bersahabat, tapi gagal.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengerjakan."

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Temari makin emosi. Perempatan urat bermunculan di keningnya. Merasa tidak suka dengan cara bicara pemuda itu.

Sayangnya Shikamaru salah menilai respon gadis itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan tetap mencantumkan namamu."

BRAK!

Temari sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kau meremehkanku?!"

Matanya menyala marah. Shikamaru mendadak kehilangan nyali.

"Dengar Tuan Nara, jangan kira hanya karena kau ini jenius maka aku mau mempercayakan nilaiku padamu begitu saja!"

Dan gadis itu segera pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tertegun melihatnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran makhluk bernama perempuan, terutama Temari.

Biasanya, saat seseorang ditempatkan satu kelompok dengannya, mereka akan begitu bersyukur dan mencoba terlihat antusias pada awalnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya Shikamaru juga yang mengerjakan sendiri.

Dengan alasan itu, ditambah ketidakinginannya direpotkan oleh perempuan galak, Shikamaru 'menawarkan diri' untuk mengerjakan sendiri. Berharap dengan itu Temari berhenti marah-marah dan menebar aura kebencian dimana-mana. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang terbebas dari tugas, ya kan?

Tapi respon gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaan.

Gadis itu aneh. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap Shikamaru dari Temari. Dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak awal kedatangannya gadis itu terus saja mengobral tatapan kebencian. Dari pagi sampai sore. Heran. Padahal Shikamaru tidak merasa pernah berbuat salah padanya.

Oh, Shikamaru ingat mereka pernah terlibat insiden memalukan saat kelulusan sekolah menengah dulu, tapi itu jelas bukan salahnya, dan ia juga hampir melupakan kejadian nista itu. Hampir. Kalau saja ia tidak kembali bertemu gadis itu dan dihadiahi tatapan benci yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Merepotkan saja.

Bahkan sekarang saat ia mencoba berbaik hati padanya, Temari malah memberi respon super negatif.

 _Maunya apa, sih?_

Pemuda itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Sabaku. 08.00 p.m._

Temari membolak-balikkan halaman buku pelajarannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sudah sejak tadi ia belajar, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar masuk ke otaknya.

Pikirannya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Melayang-layang bebas pada kejadian di sekolah tadi yang melibatkan makhluk super menyebalkan yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya.

(Temari percaya menyebut nama orang itu dapat membawa sial.)

Ia merasa direndahkan oleh nanas yang satu itu.

Yah, mungkin memang orang itu sedang berbaik hati, tapi tetap saja melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja bukanlah gayanya! Ia bisa kehilangan muka kalau sampai ketahuan begitu.

Lagipula sejak dulu Temari selalu menjunjung tinggi kerja sama. Baginya mengerjakan tugas kelompok adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan -pengecualian untuk si nanas itu- selain dapat meringankan tugas, juga dapat dijadikan alasan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi sepertinya makhluk jenius macam si nanas tidak mengerti itu. Tipe _introvert_. Untuk sesaat Temari merasa kasihan, tapi segera ditepisnya begitu mengingat kelakuan menyebalkan nanas sialan itu.

Gadis itu mengerang frustasi memikirkan nasib tugas biologinya yang terombang ambing hanya karena ulah nanas sialan.

Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat sampai kuncirannya longgar.

Temari stress.

Dan stressnya semakin bertambah kala mengingat kesialan akan terus terjadi padanya selama setahun kedepan.

 _Tuhan, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!_

Batin Temari menjerit putus asa.

Padahal selama dua tahun belakangan ini Temari merasa hidupnya begitu menyenangkan. Nilai bagus, teman-teman yang perhatian, guru-guru yang menyayanginya, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi semua berubah sejak kedatangan makhluk bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu dengan seenak jidat merebut perhatian teman-temannya, menyalip nilainya, bahkan merebut gelarnya sebagai murid kesayangan para guru hanya dengan modal tidur dan kuapan menjijikan. Diulangi: **hanya dengan modal tidur dan kuapan menjijikan.**

Temari tertawa miris. Padahal dulu ia harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan semua itu. Dunia memang kejam.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuknya. Kenapa harus orang macam itu yang menjadi perusak hidup indahnya? Kenapa?!

Temari menghela nafas lelah. Memikirkan kesialan tidak berujungnya hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik sekarang ia tidur dan bersiap untuk menyongsong hari esok yang -semoga saja- tidak sesial hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _Kelas Sains One. Jam istirahat._

Temari mendesah lega begitu mendengar bel istirahat. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk.

Sebagai gadis yang tomboy, atau ia lebih suka menyebutnya aktif, Temari tidak pernah tahan untuk berdiam diri lama-lama tanpa melakukan apapun.

Karena itulah, ia sangat sangat heran ketika mengetahui ada makhluk yang mampu tidur berjam-jam dimanapun kapanpun tanpa merasa tersiksa. Dan kebetulan sekali, salah satu makhluk itu adalah teman sebangkunya sendiri.

Gadis itu kembali mendengus begitu mengingat nanas sialan itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang familiar. Shikamaru tidur. Dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Biasanya Temari tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya itu. Tapi sekarang ia punya urusan penting bin genting dengan si nanas. Ini masalah tugas biologi. Masalah nilainya yang berharga. Masalah nyawanya. Hidup dan matinya.

Maka dengan nada ketus yang tidak dapat dihindari, Temari membangunkan Shikamaru. "Oy, bangun!"

Gadis itu menusuk-nusuk lengan si pemuda dengan ujung pensilnya yang tajam. Sangat tajam. Begitu tajamnya sampai Shikamaru langsung berteriak kesakitan pada tusukan pertama.

Dengan makian yang tertahan di lidah, pemuda itu menatap Temari malas. "Ada apa?"

Temari bersedekap. "Orang tuamu di rumah?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya ibuku, ayahku pulang jam 6. Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda itu jelas heran, untuk apa gadis itu menanyakan keberadaan orang tuanya? Seperti ingin melamar saja. Sontak ia bergidik ngeri. _Itu gila!_

Temari malah menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Sudah diputuskan. Kita kerjakan di rumahmu."

"Apa? Kenapa harus rumahku?" Shikamaru jelas tidak terima. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Temari dan ibunya dipertemukan sementara ayahnya belum pulang. Artinya ia sendirian. Ditengah-tengah kepungan wanita paling menyeramkan dalam sejarah. Dan itu buruk. Sangat buruk.

Temari merengut mendengar nada suara Shikamaru yang seolah tidak suka ia datang. "Ya," Gadis itu berbalik. "Dan tidak ada penolakan." Jawaban mutlak dilayangkan kemudian melenggang pergi sebelum Shikamaru sempat mengajukan protes lebih jauh. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi.

Hari ini pasti akan terasa lebih merepotkan dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 _Koridor. Pulang sekolah._

Temari berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan sebelah tangan menenteng tas sementara sebelahnya lagi menarik lengan seragam seseorang berambut nanas serta wajah malas dan tersiksa yang kentara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka -keputusan sepihak Temari sebenarnya- hari ini mereka akan mengerjakan tugas biologi di rumah Shikamaru.

Bukan tanpa alasan Temari membuat keputusan macam ini. Ia telah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Alasan pertama adalah, rumah Temari tidak ada orang. Dan gadis itu tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga kalau sampai mengajak nanas itu ke rumahnya. Biar bagaimanapun antisipasi itu perlu.

Alasan kedua, karena tidak ada orang, otomatis keadaan di rumahnya sepi. Hening. Itu jelas merupakan suasana yang sangat mendukung pemalas macam Shikamaru untuk tidur. Dan Temari tidak mau mengambil resiko lepas kendali lalu membunuh pemuda itu di tempat.

Yang ketiga, dengan adanya orang tua Shikamaru, mungkin pemuda itu bisa sedikit mengontrol keinginan tidurnya yang gila-gilaan.

Itulah alasan-alasan utama yang menjadi poin pertimbangan Temari.

Dan jadilah, setelah melalui diskusi yang diakhiri pemaksaan sadis, gadis itu pulang sambil menyeret Shikamaru ikut bersamanya. Peduli setan dengan tatapan menggoda Sakura dan Ino. Yang penting adalah tugasnya!

"Hentikan itu, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Shikamaru terlihat tidak nyaman dengan aksi penarikan Temari dan tatapan aneh penduduk sekolah.

Tapi Temari tidak peduli. "Kalau ku lepas nanti kau kabur."

Shikamaru menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak berniat untuk mengajukan protes lagi. Karena berdasarkan pengamatannya, Temari adalah gadis yang sangat keras kepala. Semakin kau membantahnya, semakin gencar ia memaksamu.

.

Temari celingukan sesampainya di tempat parkir. "Motormu yang mana?"

"Yang itu," Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah motor sport warna merah di deretan ujung.

Untuk sesaat Temari terpana. Gadis itu menyukai motor sport lebih dari apapun. Ia hampir saja melancarkan seruan kagum, tapi ditahannya begitu mengingat siapa pemilik motor itu.

Dengan wajah sok cuek, Temari berjalan mendekati motor itu. Kali ini tanpa menyeret Shikamaru.

"Kau cuma bawa satu helm?" Gadis itu merengut kesal mendapati hanya ada satu helm yang tergantung di stang motor.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Mana aku tahu kau mau ikut,"

Temari mencebikkan bibirnya. Shikamaru memang benar, ia yang salah. Tapi gadis itu tidak suka disalahkan.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesal Temari, ia menaiki motornya dan memakai helm-nya.

"Kau mau naik tidak?" Shikamaru bertanya sedikit tidak sabaran melihat Temari yang hanya diam saja.

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru. "Ada peraturan yang harus kau ingat baik-baik sebelum memboncengku,"

"Peraturan?" _Apa lagi ini?_ Kenapa kesannya seperti Shikamaru yang memaksa gadis itu ikut? Ia tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak boleh cari-cari kesempatan, tidak boleh membawaku ke tempat lain selain rumahmu, dan jangan harap aku mau memeluk pinggangmu."

Temari menyebutkan peraturannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Shikamaru mendengus. "Terserah kau saja, Gadis Merepotkan."

Si kuncir empat tersenyum miring kemudian menaiki motor pemuda itu.

"Hey,"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kau tidak takut kuncir nanasmu layu kalau pakai helm?

"..."

"..."

 _Sialan gadis ini._

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Nara. 03.30 p.m._

Hijau.

Itulah kesan pertama Temari terhadap rumah Shikamaru. Sebagian besar halaman rumah itu terdapat tanaman. Dan itu membuatnya cukup terkesima. Bukan, bukannya rumah Temari tidak ada tanamannya, hanya saja suasana di rumah ini terasa lebih ... hidup.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" Sebuah suara menyebalkan menghentikan aksi kagum Temari.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu berjalan menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia meremas rok sekolah nya, sedikit gugup juga, bukan, bukan jenis perasaan gugup yang dirasakan ketika bertemu orang tua pacarmu, Temari hanya takut orang tua pemuda itu mengenalinya sebagai seseorang yang pernah terlibat insiden nista dengan anaknya. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan seperti Hinata saking malunya.

" _Tadaima_ ," Shikamaru berseru seraya membuka pintu.

Dan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam datang menyambut. " _Okaeri_ , wah kau bawa teman, ya?"

Wanita itu menanyakan hal yang sudah terlihat jelas. Dan Temari bersumpah melihat tatapan jahilnya begitu menyebut kata 'teman'.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Inginnya sih berteriak protes, tapi ia masih ingat sopan santun. Lagipula Temari cukup bersyukur wanita itu tidak teringat, atau kalaupun ingat, dia tidak mengungkit kejadian nista dua tahun lalu.

"Selamat sore, Bibi. Aku Temari, teman sekelas Shikamaru."

Temari membungkuk sopan disertai senyum manis. Shikamaru mendecih melihat betapa hebatnya gadis itu bertransformasi dari iblis menjadi malaikat hanya dalam satu kedipan.

"Manis sekali. Silahkan duduk, biar bibi siapkan camilan." Yoshino -ibu Shikamaru- tersenyum cerah, merasa senang anaknya berteman dengan gadis cantik yang _kelihatannya_ baik.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya berganti menjadi tatapan otoriter. "Shikamaru, cepat ganti bajumu. Jangan buat Temari-chan menunggu lama."

Dan Shikamaru lagi lagi hanya bisa menurut pasrah. Wanita galak memang semuanya sama. Sama-sama pandai berkamuflase.

.

Sementara Shikamaru mengganti pakaiannya, Temari duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Empuk. Gadis itu berani bertaruh si nanas pasti banyak menghabiskan waktunya disini selain di atas tempat tidur.

Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya yang sekarang dipenuhi camilan, sebuah lemari yang entah berisi apa tengah tersandar di dinding, sebuah televisi layar datar berukuran 21 _inch_ , dan banyak pigura berisi foto Shikamaru bersama keluarganya. Mereka terlihat begitu harmonis. Kapan keluarganya bisa seperti itu? Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru berhasil membuat Temari iri.

"Berhenti menatap foto keluargaku dengan tatapan lapar," Dan suara menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi mengusik kegiatan Temari.

Gadis itu mendelik tajam pada sumber suara. Terlihat Shikamaru sekarang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan menenteng tas laptop.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" Shikamaru meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja.

Temari menatapnya kesal. "Aku baru datang dan kau sudah mengusirku?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Memilih menyibukkan diri dengan laptop nya daripada meladeni Temari. Dan gadis yang bersangkutan juga kelihatannya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Kau sudah tau mau meneliti penyakit apa?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Temari terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Yah, aku pernah baca artikel tentang penyakit bernama Kutukan Ondine. Kurasa itu cukup menarik."

"Aneh sekali, penyakit merepotkan apa lagi itu?" Shikamaru terlihat meremehkan nama penyakit itu.

Temari kesal setengah mati. Tidak terima idenya dihina begitu saja. "Baca saja dulu, jangan banyak mengeluh."

Dan seperti biasa, Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah diperintah oleh Temari. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ mengetikkan nama penyakit yang aneh bin ajaib yang disebutkan Temari tadi.

Pemuda itu membaca artikel yang terpampang di layar laptop dengan seksama. Sementara Temari menunggu responnya sambil memakan biskuit yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Menarik juga," Shikamaru mengomentari setelah selesai membaca.

Temari tersenyum bangga. "Bisa apa kau tanpaku?"

Shikamaru memilih tidak menanggapi aksi narsis gadis itu. Selain tidak penting juga bisa mengundang bahaya.

"Ya sudah, Ayo kita kerjakan."

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Shikamaru secengeng itu?" Dengan wajah tidak percaya dan seringai yang mati-matian ditahan, Temari bertanya pada wanita di sebelahnya.

Sekarang ini ia tengah berada di dapur kediaman nara bersama Yoshino, membantu wanita itu menyiapkan makan malam.

Berawal dari ajakan Yoshino untuk makan malam bersama, yang tentunya Temari tolak secara halus. Tapi ternyata Yoshino tidak _pasrahan_ seperti anaknya, wanita itu terus saja membujuk-memaksa tepatnya-Temari, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengalah dengan syarat ia ikut membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

Bukan karena ingin bersikap sopan santun, ia hanya tidak ingin terperangkap berdua bersama si nanas selama menunggu makan malam siap.

Dan ternyata keputusannya tidak buruk juga, buktinya sekarang Temari mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar aib Shikamaru. Dan itu menyenangkan. Sekarang ia punya banyak senjata untuk menyiksa nanas sialan itu.

 _Ah, alangkah adilnya hidup ini..._

"Bahkan ia pernah menangis selama tiga jam penuh hanya karena tidak jadi ke taman hiburan."

Yoshino terlihat antusias saat menceritakan aib anaknya sendiri. Sungguh, Temari tidak mengerti hubungan ibu-anak macam apa yang terjalin antara Shikamaru dan Yoshino. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Ah Temari-chan, tolong kau bawa sup ini ke meja makan," Yoshino menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Temari.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang makan yang berbatasan dengan dapur dan ruang tamu. Disana, di ruang tamu, Shikamaru tampak sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah bosan.

Temari menatap pemuda itu dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas. Dan yang bersangkutan tampaknya sadar kalau ditatap. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Temari menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis. Saking manisnya Shikamaru sampai mendapat firasat buruk soal ini.

Buku romanya bergidik ngeri karena aura seram yang tiba-tiba saja mengelilinginya. _Perasaanku tidak enak,_ Shikamaru membatin.

Sementara Temari tampak begitu puas, hatinya girang tak terkira membayangkan jenis-jenis penyiksaaan yang mungkin ia lakukan pada nanas sialan yang satu itu.

 _Senangnya..._

" _Tadaima_ ," Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan atmosfer mengerikan di antara dua anak muda itu.

Dan terlihatlah sosok yang tampak mirip dengan Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku. Disusul kemunculan Yoshino dari dapur. " _Okaeri_ ," dengan cekatan, wanita itu membantu melepas jas suaminya.

Shikaku tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian atensinya beralih sosok asing di ruang makan. "Rupanya kita kedatangan tamu ya," pria paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum.

Temari tersenyum kikuk. Ia ingat siapa pria itu, seseorang yang dikenalinya saat acara kelulusan dua tahun lalu sebagai ayah Shikamaru. Dan ia takut orang itu mengingatnya juga.

"Ah, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" Shikaku menautkan kedua alisnya, terlihat mengingat-ngingat.

Temari kembali tersenyum kikuk. "Yah, kurasa begitu, Paman."

"Oh benar juga, bukannya kau ini teman SMP-nya Shikamaru? Paman pernah melihatmu saat acara perpisahan."

"Y-ya."

 _Dia pasti hanya mengingatku sekilas, pasti begitu. Tidak mungkin dia ingat kejadian itu, tidak mungkin!_

"Dan oh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kau gadis yang waktu itu terjatuh bersama Shikamaru, kan?"

Glek.

 _Mati aku_.

.

.

Makan malam siap sekitar lima menit kemudian, dan suasana terasa begitu canggung bagi Temari. Hanya bagi Temari. Karena kini tiga orang lainnya tengah terhanyut dalam suasana kekeluargaan yang aneh.

Ya, aneh.

"Shikamaru cuci dulu tanganmu!"

"Hey, Shikaku jangan coba-coba menyentuh tempura itu!"

"Shikamaru! Cepat cuci tanganmu, jangan tidur di meja makan!"

"Shikaku! Berhenti mencomot makanan!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Shikaku!"

Dan kedua nama itu terus diteriakan Yoshino sampai lima menit berikutnya. Temari heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita begitu mendominasi dalam satu keluarga. Tapi ia suka itu. Kelihatannya Temari mulai menyukai keluarga ini.

Cukup lama juga kerusuhan terjadi di meja makan, tapi untungnya sekarang semua sudah duduk manis mengelilingi meja makan dan bersiap untuk menyantap makan malam.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Yoshino dengan semangat menumpuk makanan untuk Temari -setelah melayani Shikaku. Untuk Temari, bukan Shikamaru. _Anaknya itu yang mana sih?_ Pemuda itu menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ne ne, ini makanlah yang banyak Temari-chan." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Temari. Sang gadis tertegun.

 _'Kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat besar, Tema-chan.'_

DEG

Bayangan itu terulang. Ingatan tentang sang ibu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di sudut terdalam hatinya kembali terbuka.

Melihat Yoshino tersenyum seperti itu entah kenapa mengingatkan Temari pada ibunya.

Senyum mereka sama.

Dulu ibunya tidak pernah absen untuk menebar senyum. Saat ia senang, ibunya akan ikut tersenyum. Saat ia bersedih, ibunya akan tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Bahkan saat ia berbuat nakal pun, ibunya tetap setia tersenyum hangat padanya.

Dan rasa rindu itu perlahan menjalar menulusup di tiap rongga hatinya. Memberi sensasi hangat sekaligus sesak di dada. Dan saat ia sadar, air mata itu sudah menuruni pipinya.

"Temari-chan?"

Temari tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengusap kasar air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal jadi ... yah, begitulah." Temari tertawa hambar, berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang ia ciptakan.

"Dasar hiperbolis," Suara menyebalkan dari teman sebangku sang gadis yang pertama memecah keheningan.

Bletak!

"Jaga bicaramu!" Dengan sadis, Yoshino memukul kepala putra sematawayangnya sampai hampir mencium permukaan meja.

"Maafkan anak ini ya Temari-chan, dia memang harus diajari sopan santun."

Yoshino menatap Temari penuh rasa bersalah kemudian memberi tatapan membunuh pada putranya. Dan juga pada suaminya yang adem ayem saja melihat tingkah kurang ajar anak mereka.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Sebenarnya memang sejak awal ini salahnya yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, lagipula ia cukup mengerti kalau Shikamaru juga ingin mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya si nanas itu sudah salah langkah.

"Sudahlah, Bi. Itu bukan masalah besar. Sebaiknya kita lekas makan selagi masih hangat."

Temari mencoba menenangkan Yoshino yang masih setia menguliti dua orang pria Nara dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Baiklah. Selamat makan."

Dan keempat orang berbeda gender itu pun mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

Temari menyuap sesendok sup _kenchin_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kembali tertegun. Bahkan rasa sup ini pun sama persis dengan buatan ibunya.

Dulu, ibunya selalu memaksa Temari untuk menghabiskan sup _kenchin_ , tapi ia selalu menolak karena tidak suka rasanya. Dan sekarang, sup _kenchin_ malah menjadi makanan favoritnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Ah, lagi-lagi ia terhanyut dalam kenangan masa kecilnya. Tapi ... sepertinya tidak buruk juga...

"Tidak enak ya, Temari-chan?" Yoshino menatap Temari cemas. Takut kalau-kalau masakannya tidak memuaskan.

Temari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini ... ini sangat enak! Aku Suka!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang bersih terawat.

Senyuman tulusnya.

Ternyata Shikamaru tidak selalu mendatangkan kesialan. Buktinya sekarang, Temari bisa bertemu sosok ibu kedua baginya.

Mulai sekarang, kerja kelompok bersama Shikamaru akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Temari.

Begitu pun bagi Shikamaru. Kenapa bisa? Tanyakan itu pada senyum Temari.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review non-login:**

 **Guest : Hoho penasarankah? Ini udah di update, kilat ga? XD**

 **A/N:**

Hai lagi ._.

Part ini kayaknya makin berbelit-belit ya, semoga kalian bisa nangkep inti ceritanya ;3

Semoga ga kelewat hambar juga yak, ampun deh nyelesain chap yang satu ini tuh perjuangan banget, nyari diksi yang pas itu susahnya minta ampun:"" jadi maafkeun kalau kelewat nista T.T

Dan sumpah saya ga nyangka bisa panjang gini, kirain bakal pendek taunya selesai ngetik udah sepanjang ini hng ;3

Yah chapter depan mungkin lebih pendek dari ini, atau mungkin juga engga(?) ._.

Oiya saya mau jelasin beberapa hal.

Pertama, Kutukan Ondine itu emang nama penyakit. Saya lupa nama aslinya apa, tapi itu sejenis penyakit pernapasan(?) Kalau kalian mau tau, bisa cari artikelnya di internet kkk~ xD

Kedua, sup kenchin itu kalau ga salah emang makanan favoritnya Temari. Tapi kurang tau juga sih, saya dapet dari salah satu blog ;3

Dan Happy birthday for me! Yeay *tiupterompet* sengaja ngepost ini pas lagi ultah biar bisa mungut ucapan atau kado(?) *alay *ditendang

Ah iya, mungkin chap depat bakal cukup lama di update, mungkin loh yaa... soalnya aku udah mulai sibuk sekolah, sumpah capek hiks:""

Okelah segitu aja cuap-cuap saya, terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya:") Dukungan kalian berarti banget buat saya huhu:"") *nangisterharu *lebay

Satu lagi, ini ga saya edit ulang, jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan tolong dimaklumi ;3

See ya next chapter~


	3. Score

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy reading~_

 _Kelas Sains One. Pulang sekolah._

Temari memelototi dua lembar kertas di genggamannya lebar-lebar, menatap benda putih tipis itu berapi-api seakan tatapannya mampu membakar kertas itu.

Shikamaru menatapnya datar. Pemuda itu menguap sekilas sebelum nyeletuk, "Berapa lamapun kau menatapnya, kertas itu tidak akan berubah."

Yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari si kuncir empat.

Seram sekali.

Shikamaru ciut mendadak. Dia menggeleng-geleng pasrah kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di permukaan meja, melanjutkan hobi beratnya, tidur.

Temari menghela napas keras-keras dan kembali menatap tajam dua kertas itu. Tertulis jelas disana.

100 dan 78.

Jelas pemilik nilai sempurna itu bukan dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seonggok nanas disebelahnya?

Kimia memang bukan keahlian Temari. Dan ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu selama ini karena nilai-nilainya yang lain sudah cukup untuk menutup nilai bobroknya ini. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Shikamaru telah menyalip beberapa nilainya, dan sekarang jauh melampauinya dalam pelajaran kimia. Dan itu buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Temari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berulang kali ia menendang kaki mejanya kesal. (Berdoa saja semoga meja itu tidak buntung sebelah besok.)

Tidak ada yang heran dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Semua sudah tau alasannya. Dari sepuluh kali ulangan, hanya dua mata pelajaran yang nilainya melampaui Shikamaru. Dan itu sudah membuat Temari pusing sepuluh keliling.

Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia dikalahkan sampai seperti ini. Temari merasa harga dirinya seakan telah terinjak-injak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang pertama berkoar-koar mengibarkan bendera perang, dan ia juga yang lebih dulu dikalahkan.

 _Ini keterlaluan!_

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tangannya meremas kedua kertas itu kuat-kuat. Penuh perasaan. Seakan-akan kertas itu adalah jelmaan dari makhluk nanas sialan yang sialnya duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru gerah sendiri melihatnya. "Sudah selesai kan?" Ditariknya kertas ulangan berlabel seratus dari tangan kiri Temari.

Tapi gadis itu menahannya. "Aku benci..." Ia bergumam pelan. Terlalu pelan sampai si pemuda nara tidak dapat mendengar.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku..." Temari menegakkan duduknya. Menatap kertas di tangannya penuh amarah. "Aku benci kimia!"

Gadis itu berteriak lantang. Ia meremas-remas kertas ulangan itu dengan penuh nafsu. Belum sampai disitu, Temari bahkan membanting benda yang sudah menjadi abstrak itu ke lantai dan menginjak-nginjaknya sampai benar-benar tidak berbentuk lagi.

Kemudian ia melenggang pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang melongo.

"Itu 'kan ... kertas ulanganku..."

Hanya desau angin yang menjawab.

Merepotkan.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Sabaku. 07.00 p.m._

Ruangan yang diisi tiga orang itu terasa begitu hening. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring keramik yang terdengar sejak makan malam dimulai sepuluh menit lalu. Kaku. Tidak ada percakapan, dan tidak ada yang berniat memulainya.

Sosok berambut merah pucat yang terlihat lebih tua dari dua orang lainnya lah yang pertama selesai. Diikuti sosok berambut pirang baru seorang pemuda menawan berambut merah.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Sosok paling tua yang pertama angkat bicara. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet sembari menatap dua anaknya satu persatu.

"Baik." Keduanya menjawab hampir berbarengan. Yang bertanya mengangguk paham.

Kemudian ia menatap sosok pirang di seberang kanannya. "Temari, kudengar anak bernama Nara Shikamaru itu pindah ke sekolahmu. Benarkah itu?"

Gerakan Temari untuk mengambil minum terhenti seketika. "Ya." Ia mengangguk kaku.

Tatapan pria paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya berubah dingin. "Kuharap," Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau tidak mengecewakanku lagi." Tandasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengucap apapun lagi.

Temari hanya bisa menunduk sembari meremas gelas di tangannya. Sosok di seberangnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kakak," Temari mendongak, menatap Gaara, adiknya. "Aku ke kamar."

Temari mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Menyisakan sang kakak dalam keheningan.

Sepeninggal adiknya Temari menunduk. Lagi.

Apa selamanya akan terus begini?

Keluarganya sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 _Kelas Sains One. Jam pelajaran sejarah._

Temari menatap sayu sosok guru berambut hitam mengkilat yang tengah asyik mengoceh perihal sejarah jepang di depan kelas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara kuapan kembali terdengar. Bukan, kali ini bukan dari si nanas, tapi dari dirinya sendiri.

Temari mengantuk.

Berulang kali Temari mengucek matanya dan bolak-balik mencuci muka, berulang kali pula rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Semalam usai percakapan kaku dan mengintimidasi dengan sang ayah, ditambah kekalahan telaknya dalam ulangan kimia, Temari langsung belajar non-stop sampai jarum jam menunjukkan angka 1.

Itu belum ditambah kebiasaannya melamun sebelum tidur. Jadilah ia kekurangan tidur, dan sekarang kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran lantaran kantuk yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Shikamaru!_

Temari menggeram kesal. Kantuknya mendadak hilang kala nama itu lewat di pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda nanas itu tengah menopang dagu dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat-lekat, mencoba mengais informasi tentang guna-guna macam apa yang dipakai Shikamaru sampai bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, tanpa belajar sedikitpun! Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Temari yakin ilmu hitam telah bermain disini. Ya, sangat yakin.

"Ada apa?" Suara itu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Temari tersentak. Bagaimana pemuda itu sadar tengah ditatap? Padahal dia 'kan masih memejamkan mata! Temari merinding disko. _Dia benar-benar pengguna ilmu hitam!_

Tak kunjung mendengar respon dari Temari, Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya, melirik gadis itu melalui ekor mata. "Kenapa menatapku?"

Temari buru-buru menggeleng dengan wajah datar andalannya dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran, kelihatannya kantuknya sudah hilang.

Hoaammm~!

Oh, belum ternyata.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Nara. 15.45 p.m._

Shikamaru menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tangan kiri menjinjing sebuah tas laptop dan tangan kanan menggenggam beberapa buku. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengerjakan tugas biologi bersama Temari. Beruntung baginya karena tugas itu sudah hampir selesai, dan dengan itu maka hilang sudah segala urusannya dengan gadis galak yang hobi mengejeknya itu. Dan dunianya akan kembali damai seperti dulu.

Yah, meskipun Shikamaru sedikit menyangsikan itu.

Pasalnya sang ibu sekarang makin dekat saja dengan Temari, hampir setiap hari telinganya dibuat panas dengan ocehan ibunya tentang Temari, Temari, dan Temari. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu punya jadwal rutin mengunjungi rumahnya untuk sekedar bercengkrama atau memasak bersama ibunya. Kadang Shikamaru sampai merasa dianak-tirikan tiap hal itu terjadi.

Merepotkan saja.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya kala mendapati pemandangan yang cukup aneh di ruang tamu. Sangat aneh malah.

Temari tengah bersandar pada lengan sofa, kakinya bersolonjor bebas di atas sofa hijau itu, dengan mata terpejam sempurna.

Gadis itu tertidur.

Shikamaru berdecak, padahal Temari paling sering menghina kebiasaan tidurnya, sekarang ia malah tertidur di rumah orang yang ia hina-hina. _What a freak_.

Shikamaru meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja kemudian berjongkok di depan sofa yang ditiduri Temari. "Oy, bangun."

Kening gadis itu sedikit merengut. "Ngh ... ayah..." Ia melenguh pelan kemudian mengubah posisinya menghadap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdecak sebal. "Hey, ba-"

"Shikamaru..."

Pemuda itu melongo, mendadak _blank_. Apa Temari baru saja menyebut namanya dalam tidur? Jantungnya terasa berhenti mendadak.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu..." Temari melanjutkan igauannya.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Sial sekali. Ia merasa kecolongan karena sempat berdebar tadi.

"Oy, bangunlah!" Diguncangkannya bahu gadis itu pelan. Dan rupanya itu cukup untuk membangunkannya.

Temari mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan tangan pemuda itu bergantian. Detik berikutnya ia membelalak.

"Kyaaa! Nanas mesum! Jauh-jauh sana!"

DUAK!

Dan Temari sukses menumbuhkan dua benjol di kepala nanas Shikamaru.

Selamat!

.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian.**_

 _Kelas Sains One. Jam pelajaran matematika._

Siang itu terik sekali. Kelas terasa pengap. Beberapa siswa nampak tengah mengipasi dirinya dengan buku, beberapa tampak terus meminum air, dan sisanya terus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Begitupun guru yang mengajar, tampak ingin sekali segera mengakhiri proses mengajar agar bisa bersantai di ruang guru yang dipasangi AC. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas.

Semua tampak tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan Shikamaru pun sampai tidak bisa tidur saking panasnya. Berulangkali ia mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya, tapi keringat itu tak mau berhenti mengucur.

Hanya satu orang yang tampaknya adem ayem saja sejak tadi, Temari. Dibanding mengurusi udara pengap yang sama sekali tak terasa olehnya, ia malah sibuk menahan kantuk yang benar-benar sulit dicegah.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia terhanyut ke alam mimpi tanpa sadar. Yah, bagaimana tidak mengantuk? Sudah seminggu ini Temari kurang tidur karena belajar semalaman. Rupanya ia benar-benar ingin mewujudkan resolusinya; mendapat nilai terbaik dalam ulangan kimia berikutnya.

Gadis itu menatap sayu guru yang tengah menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika rumit di depan. Suara guru itu mulai terdengar seperti dengungan lebah di telinganya. Masuk dan keluar begitu saja. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur. Dan akhirnya, Temari takluk oleh rasa kantuk.

"... ku!"

"... Sabaku!"

"SABAKU!"

"Aku mau ke _disneyland_!"

Temari terkesiap dan buru-buru menutup menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari betapa nista hal yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sang guru matematika, Sarutobi Asuma, menatapnya tajam dan penuh intimidasi. "Apa yang membuatmu berani tertidur di kelasku, Sabaku?"

Temari meringis. " _Sumimasen_ , aku... err... aku..." Gadis itu tampak kesulitan menjawab akibat tatapan mematikan dari sang guru.

"Maju."

Asuma-sensei memerintah dengan nada dingin. Temari hanya bisa menurut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau membantah yang ada nilainya jadi korban.

Guru yang terkenal sebagai perokok berat itu memberikan sebuah spidol. "Kerjakan soal di papan."

 _Mampus!_

Temari keringat dingin. Ia menatap horor papan tulis di hadapannya. Tidak ada satupun yang ia mengerti. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru tadi.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Lima menit berlalu. Temari masih setia berdiri menatap papan dengan spidol di tangan. Sebenarnya ia tipe orang yang mudah mencerna sesuatu bahkan dengan penjelasan minim sekalipun, tapi kondisi kepalanya yang pening membuat kinerja otaknya agak terganggu.

"Tidak bisa?" Asuma-sensei tampak sudah tidak sabaran.

Temari meringis, ia mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sang guru meresponnya dengan tatapan seram luar biasa.

"Keliling lapangan sepuluh kali! Sekarang!"

Glek.

.

Temari berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran membasahi seluruh wajah dan pakaiannya, napasnya terputus-putus, tenggorokan dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar, perutnya mual, kakinya lemas dan mulai mati rasa.

Sepuluh memang bukan angka yang terlalu banyak untuk mengitari lapangan. Tapi untuk lapangan KSHS, itu lain cerita. Lapangan _outdoor_ multifungsi itu memiliki luas lebih dari setengah luas lapangan sepakbola. Bayangkan sendiri seluas apa itu.

Temari menghentikan larinya pada putaran kedelapan, membungkuk, dan menumpukan kedua tangan pada lututnya, sekujur tubuhnya lemas bukan main, terik matahari terasa menyengat, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya pening.

Temari menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi kemudian ia mendapati pandangannya mengabur. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menormalkan penglihatannya. Tapi pandangannya malah semakin buram, telinganya pun mulai berdengung. Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir menghantam tanah.

Hampir.

Karena sepasang tangan kekar sudah lebih dulu menahannya. "Ck, seperti dugaanku. Dasar merepotkan."

.

Shikamaru menatap gadis yang tengah terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ia sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal. Temari memang gadis yang memiliki fisik sekuat baja, tapi dengan kondisi kesehatan yang telah buruk sejak awal, ditambah hukuman berat yang diberikan sang guru, tidak mungkin ia sanggup bertahan. Karena itu dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, Shikamaru keluar kelas untuk menolong gadis itu. Dan ternyata ia datang disaat yang tepat.

Shikamaru memijat lengan atasnya yang sedikit pegal. Menggendong Temari bukanlah hal sulit tapi juga bukan hal yang mudah. Beruntung jarak antara lapangan dan ruang kesehatan tidak jauh.

Yah, sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa saja berpura-pura tidak tahu tanpa perlu memperdulikan nasib gadis galak yang selalu cari-cari kesempatan untuk menyiksanya itu. Tapi jiwa kemanusiaannya menolak.

Jadilah sekarang ia disini, di ruang kesehatan, duduk menatap si kuncir empat selama sepuluh menit penuh, tanpa merasa mengantuk. Sama sekali.

Rekor baru.

"Ngh ... reaksi reduksi oksidasi..."

Gadis kuncir empat itu mulai mengigau lagi. Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau belajar kimia sampai terbawa mimpi?" Pemuda itu berdecak. "Dasar. Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau kalah ya,"

Shikamaru mulai bermonolog ria. Temari tampak sedikit terusik, keningnya mengerut samar. "Ayah..." Gadis itu kembali bergumam dan meracau tidak jelas.

Shikamaru menatap Temari, cukup lama. Terlihat gurat lelah di wajah gadis itu, dan lingkaran hitam di matanya, tanda kurang tidur. Pemuda itu menghela napas malas. Dengan langkah diseret, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu membukanya perlahan. Takut mengusik tidur teman sebangkunya.

"Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan."

Dan pintu itu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian.**_

 _Kelas Sains One. Pulang sekolah._

Temari menatap dua kertas di genggamannya dengan mata berbinar, senyum puas tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Berulang kali ia cekikikan sendiri. Sampai mengundang tatapan horor beberapa teman sekelasnya, yang tentu saja tidak ia perdulikan. Temari terlalu senang sekarang.

95 dan 90.

Dua angka itu tertulis besar-besar di kedua kertas dalam genggamannya. Dan kabar baiknya adalah, yang berlabel 95 merupakan kertas ulangan miliknya. Temari kembali tertawa puas.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah 'kan?" Dirampasnya kertas ulangannya dari tangan sang gadis. Temari senyam-senyum saja.

"Lihat? Lihat? Inilah hasil dari kerja keras!" Temari nyengir lebar. Diacung-acungkannya kertas ulangan kimia itu di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Sang pemuda hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa katamu saja, merepotkan." Dan ia pun meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah lebar. Meninggalkan Temari yang asyik dengan _euforia_ kemenangannya.

Yah, gadis itu tidak tahu saja, Shikamaru memang **sengaja** menjawab asal pada beberapa soal.

Alasannya? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Balasan review non-login.**

 **hyuuga hanna** Yuhu~! ST here(?)XD udah update nih, kilat ga? Hihi kerenkah? Seriusan? Syukur deh kalau gitu xD

 **lavyhrie** Aih seriusan kece? Demi apa? Huhu thanks yaa xD

 **Friska** Hoho seru? Yang bener? Aih syukur deh syukur xD Yaps! ini udah di update, kilat ga? XD

Sekian laman balas membalas review. Untuk sisanya, check your inbox~!

.

 **A/N:**

Hai kembali lagi bersama Hyelaf yang makin cantik ;3 *nocomment

Yashh ini dia chapter tiga! Gimana? Ancur? Makin ancur? Haha you don't say(?) saya tau kualitas tulisan saya bukannya meningkat malah menurun. Mungkin efek kebanyakan main game atau mungkin gara2 tugas yang kelewat banyak:") *plakplak

Aih saya ga nyangka bisa nyelesain chap ini lumayan cepet, yah biarpun hasilnya jadi rada bobrok gini(?):")

Buat siapapun yang berharap chapter ini panjang, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sumpah saya ga punya ide mau nambahin scene apa lagi di chap ini.

Dan saya minta maaf juga kalau alurnya mungkin terlalu cepet atau gimana. Saya cuma ga mau terlalu berbelit-belit, jadi kalau kecepetan alurnya maafin ya T.T

Terusss setting waktunya itu sebenernya waktu masih musim semi di jepang(?) Tapi anggep aja akibat global warming jadi panas begitu wkwk xD *plakplak

Oh iya, untuk salah satu bab pelajaran kimia yang nyangkut diatas(?) Sumpah itu saya cuma nyolong dari mbah google(?) Aslinya saya mah belom ngerti yang begituan, baru naik kelas 10 soalnya xD *duagh

Awkay sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, fave, follow, dan bahkan mereview. Semoga chapter kali ini ga terlalu mengecewakan ya. Keep support me! dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat saya X'D

See ya next chapter!


	4. Jealousy

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 **Note: Ada facebook content dan konten-konten lain yang sedikit saya modifikasi di chap ini. Saya harap kalian ngerti sama percakapan SasoTema disini, mereka chat pakai aplikasi massanger, dan setau saya cuma nama lawan bicara yang muncul, itu juga cuma satu, di pojok kiri atas(?)**

 _Happy reading~_

"Hey, Nanas! Bangun!"

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Oy! Cepat bantu aku!"

"Bangun, sialan!"

Temari mengguncang-guncang tubuh seonggok makhluk berkepala nanas yang tengah tertidur damai dengan penuh emosi. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya membuka matanya, menatap Temari sebentar, lalu kembali tidur.

Benar-benar mengundang emosi.

Temari menggeram kesal. Mati-matian ditahannya hasrat untuk menggantung nanas ini di tiang bendera. Dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar bebas, Temari kembali bersuara, "Nanas, kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak bangun juga maka-" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Bersiaplah menyambut neraka."

Shikamaru tidak bergeming.

"Satu."

Dengkuran halus terdengar.

"Dua."

Masih tak ada pergerakan.

"Tiga."

Hening.

 **BRAK!**

"Kau cari mati hah?!"

Shikamaru terkejut bukan main saat merasakan tarikan pada kerah kemejanya, serta guncangan kencang yang membuat pemuda itu tercekik. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengkode Temari untuk berhenti.

Gadis itu menghentikan cekikan tak langsunya, tapi tatapan bengis itu masih terlihat.

"Apa, sih?" Shikamaru menatap Temari malas.

"Kerjakan tugas piketmu! Memangnya kau pikir-"

"Wah, wah, ada yang sedang pacaran. Ayo, kita cari tempat lain saja, Akamaru."

 **SIING!**

Temari mendelik tajam pada sumber suara. Tampak oleh netranya seorang pemuda bergigi runcing dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Bersama seekor anjing. Temari kenal betul siapa itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Siswa berandal dari kelas sebelah, salah satu kawan baik dari makhluk kuning berisik yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya, Hinata.

"Wah! Ternyata berita itu benar ya? Kalian pacaran?" Panjang umur. Baru dibicarakan si kuning muncul, melongokan kepalanya dari balik bahu kawannya.

Temari menggeram kesal. Ia menyentakkan pegangannya dari kerah baju Shikamaru kasar sampai pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati dua tersangka utama diiringi aura hitam pekat yang mengerikan. Kiba dan Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?" Gadis itu tersenyum sadis. Tangannya memegang sebuah sapu yang tampak bagai kapak algojo di mata dua pemuda di depan.

Glek.

Tubuh keduanya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai membanjir.

"Ahaha. Ka-kami ada urusan, dadah!"

 **WUSHH!**

Dan tanpa dikomando lagi, dua pemuda beda warna rambut itu langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan malaikat kematian mereka jauh di belakang.

Sepeninggal dua orang perusuh itu Temari tersenyum masam. Ini sudah kali kesekian dia mendengar kalimat godaan seperti tadi. Dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan sejak kedatangan Shikamaru, sudah satu angkatan yang mendengar serta membicarakan gosip miring perihal hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

Temari tidak terima. Dari sekian banyak murid KSHS kenapa ia harus digosipkan dengan Shikamaru?! Kenapa Dewi Fortuna tidak pernah memihaknya?! Kenapa?!

Temari menggeram kesal. Ia yakin betul semua ini adalah ulah tiga sohibnya yang jauh dari kata baik; Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Dua ratu gosip ditambah satu setan jahil. Lengkap sudah. Gadis itu mendengus. Hatinya makin terbakar kala mengingat kejadian enam hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Enam hari yang lalu. Kediaman Sabaku. 08.30 p.m._

Temari berbaring di ranjang _double size_ miliknya dengan tangan menggenggam _smartphone_. Hari ini malam minggu, tentunya Temari tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini hanya untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal nan membosankan seperti biasa. Dengan semangat, ia membuka media sosial yang lama terabaikan.

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Active two hours ago

 _Hey Nona Galak, bagaimana kelas barumu? Menyenangkan?_

 _5 Jul_

Gadis itu tersenyum senang usai membaca sebuah pesan dari teman lamanya, Akasuna Sasori. Sahabatnya sejak kanak-kanak yang sekarang ini tinggal jauh di negeri seberang. Tapi tentunya di jaman serba canggih ini, jarak bukanlah halangan untuk berkomunikasi. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan tersebut.

 _Buruk. Ingat Shikamaru? Dia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Sasori, tolong akuuu!_

 _Secs ago_

Temari menggeram kesal kala mengingat nanas sialan itu. Meskipun ulangan kimia telah berhasil ia taklukan, tetap saja Shikamaru masih jauh lebih unggul. Sungguh sial.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas kasar, berusaha meredam emosinya yang selalu muncul tiap bayangan Shikamaru lewat di benaknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka beberapa notifikasi sembari menunggu balasan dari Sasori. Netranya menelusuri baris demi baris kalimat pemberitahuan itu. Tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya, hanya informasi ulang tahun atau orang-orang yang menyukai statusnya. Tapi ada tiga pemberitahuan yang cukup menarik perhatian gadis itu.

 _Yukata, Rock Lee, dan 30 lainnya mengomentari kiriman yang menandai anda_

 _Yukata dan 142 lainnya menyukai kiriman yang menandai anda._

 _Haruno Sakura menandai anda dalam sebuah kiriman_

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura? Apa yang dikirimkan gadis musim semi itu sampai mengundang banyak sekali respon? Penasaran, Temari membuka kiriman itu. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menyesal.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lihatlah! bukankah mereka sangat serasi? **Nara Shikamaru Sabaku Temari**

(Anggep aja ini foto:v *plak)

 **143 Suka. Komentari.**

Terpampang jelas pada layar _smartphone_ nya, foto ia bersama Shikamaru tengah berboncengan. Ditambah kalimat menjijikan Sakura yang membuatnya ingin muntah seketika. Dan komentar di bawahnya semakin membuat Temari berhasrat untuk melempar ponselnya jauh-jauh.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Sudah, resmikan saja!

25 suka.

 **Tenten-chan**

Kami menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian!

20 suka.

 **Matsuri**

Wah, selamat calon kakak ipar~!

18 Suka.

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Asik! Mana pajaknya?

Suka.

 **Daimaru**

Sial, aku keduluan.

5 Suka.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Hime-chan, kau ingin seperti mereka juga? **Hyuuga Hinata**

Suka.

 **Sarutobi Konohamaru**

AKHIRNYA SHIKAMARU NIISAN PUNYA PACAR JUGA!

Suka.

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Shikamaru! Syukurlah ternyata kau bukan gay!

3 Suka.

 **Rock Lee**

Bagus! Itu baru semangat masa muda!

Suka.

 **Yukata**

Wah, Senpai! Aku fans kalian! *-*

Suka.

 _Lihat komentar sebelumnya_.

Temari mendidih. Ditatapnya komentar demi komentar itu dengan mata menyala-nyala, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel ber _casing_ putih itu sampai hampir remuk. Temari benar-benar emosi sekarang. Dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya.

 **BING!**

Ponselnya berbunyi kala sebuah pesan masuk. Balasan dari Sasori rupanya. Segera Temari membuka aplikasi massanger guna membaca pesan itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengadu sambil berteriak minta dibawa kabur pada kawan berambut merahnya itu.

Tapi harapannya pupus seketika.

 _HAHAHA! Itu yang namanya JODOH!_

 _1 min ago_

Sialan.

Dan dengan itu, nama Sasori sukses dicoret dari daftar teman baik Temari.

.

.

.

Begitulah asal usul tersebarnya gosip menjijikan antara Temari dan Shikamaru. Juga alasan emosi tingginya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Melabrak Sakura?

Tentu sudah dilakukan. Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, makhluk macam Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten bukanlah jenis yang akan langsung ciut saat dihadapkan pada wajah sangar Temari.

"Kau menyuruhku piket tapi kau sendiri tidak melakukan apapun."

Sebuah suara menyebalkan menyapa indera pendengaran Temari. Ia mendelik dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menguap lebar, meja dan kursi di belakangnya telah tertata rapi. Tentu saja bukan Temari yang membereskannya. "Kau yang merapikan?" Gadis itu sedikit terkesan. Catat, hanya SEDIKIT.

Shikamaru mengangguk sembari menggendong tas nya. "Bagianmu menyapu." Tandasnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang membeo.

"Dia sudah berani memerintahku?"

Oh, sial.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Senior High School. 05.30 p.m_

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur seisi Konoha, KSHS tak luput menjadi incaran tetes air itu untuk dihujani. Beruntung bagi siswa KSHS karena hujan baru turun setelah jam pulang sekolah berlalu cukup lama.

Ah, tidak semua juga.

Tampak Shikamaru melangkah dengan malas di sepanjang koridor sekolah, telunjuknya menggaruk sebelah pipinya begitu mendapati KSHS telah kosong melompong. Bahkan di kelasnya juga sudah tidak tampak lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan. Artinya Temari sudah pulang.

Cukup lama juga ternyata ia tertidur. Pemuda itu berdecak. Padahal kan alasan ia tetap tinggal di sekolah karena menunggu Temari. Bukan, bukan, Shikamaru tidak punya maksud apapun. Dia hanya ... err... berusaha mencegah kejadian buruk.

Pasalnya, seminggu lalu Shikamaru pernah mendapati Temari tengah diikuti oleh sekelompok pria mencurigakan. Untungnya gadis itu tampak cepat membaca situasi dan segera menyamarkan diri di tempat ramai. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan?

Shikamaru menatap rinai hujan di depan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia yakin 99% kalau Temari belum pulang. Kecuali kalau gadis itu membawa payung. Tapi ramalan cuaca pagi tadi cerah, dan sekarang musim panas, bisa dipastikan ia tidak membawanya.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar tempat parkir KSHS, matanya memicing saat menangkap sosok berambut pirang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kaki di halte. Tampak kesal. Itu sudah pasti Temari.

Benar kan, dia belum pulang.

Jadilah, dengan diiringi helaan napas malas dan jas hujan menutupi kepala, Shikamaru berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Mencoba menawarkan jasa menumpang. Merepotkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Membiarkan seorang perempuan dalam bahaya merupakan pelanggaran terhadap prinsip kemanusiaannya.

Itulah alasan Shikamaru melakukan ini.

Ya, hanya itu.

Tidak mungkin ada alasan lain kan?

.

 _Sementara itu di halte..._

"Ck, hujan di musim panas? Yang benar saja!"

Temari mendengus sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat genangan air yang ia injak terciprat mengenai ujung roknya. Dan tentu saja membuat kadar emosi gadis itu bertambah.

"Hujan sialan!"

"Ramalan cuaca sialan!"

"Piket sialan!"

"Shikamaru sialan!"

Sumpah serapah terus mengalun indah dari bibir mungil Temari. Beruntung tak ada orang lain di halte itu, jadi label gila belum menempel pada sang gadis. Belum.

 **ZRAASH!**

Temari berdecak. Bukannya mereda, hujan malah makin deras saja. Gadis itu mulai kedinginan. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir malam, dan keadaan di sekitarnya sangat sepi. Temari merinding saat mengingat cerita teman-temannya yang pernah mengikuti kelas malam tentang preman yang sering mangkal di halte ini. Preman pemirsa! Temari tidak mau keperawanannya direnggut oleh om-om bau ketek macam begitu. _Hiyy! Amit-amit!_

 **PUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menutupi kepalanya. Sebuah jas hujan. Segera saja ia berbalik dan mulai pasang kuda-kuda. Jangan salah, begini-begini Temari pernah belajar taekwondo!

Yah, walaupun hanya sampai sabuk merah, _sih_.

Dan yang tertangkap oleh netranya kemudian adalah seseorang yang selama ini ingin ia hajar habis-habisan, tapi belum pernah kesampaian. Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit kuyu akibat tetes-tetes air di sekitar wajah dan seragamnya.

"Kau?"

Temari menuding Shikamaru dengan telunjuknya heran. Jelas ia heran, seharusnya pemuda itu kan sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Shikamaru malah mengendikkan bahu. "Motorku disana," Ia menunjuk sebuah motor _sport_ di tempat parkir KSHS -yang tidak jauh dari halte- dengan ibu jari.

"Huh?" Temari makin bingung.

Shikamaru berdecak, tampak tidak sabaran. "Ini tawaran menumpang."

Temari sempat melongo. Serius? Shikamaru berniat menolongnya? Si nanas itu? Orang yang suka dia ejek? Gadis itu hampir saja melompat senang dan mengiyakan dengan semangat, "Tidak butuh." Tapi harga dirinya jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun.

"Terserah saja." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, telah menduga respon gadis itu sejak awal.

 **DUAR!**

Baru dua langkah pemuda itu berjalan, suara guntur terdengar menggelegar keras, diikuti suara patahan ranting pohon. Temari pias. "Tunggu," Cepat-cepat ia menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Sabaku. 06.30 p.m_

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar. Mandi air hangat cukup untuk merilekskan kepalanya yang mengepul akibat pemakaian tanpa henti di sekolah.

Gadis itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin meja rias. Tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertolongan dari teman sebangku sekaligus bahan ejekannya tadi. Yah, ternyata Shikamaru tidak buruk juga, walaupun pemuda itu baru menolongnya satu kali.

Gadis itu tidak tahu saja Shikamaru penah menolong dia berhari-hari yang lalu.

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran _double size_ itu, tangannya dengan lincah mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya, membuka beberapa pesan masuk.

 **+467942390046**

 _Received: 13/07/12 04.10 p.m_

 _Hai, boleh kenalan?_

Modus. Hapus.

 **+467987321543**

 _Received: 13/07/12 04.15 p.m_

 _Aku suka padamu._

Menjijikan. Hapus.

 **+467465224788**

 _Received: 13/07/12 05.04 p.m_

 _Jangan dekati Shikamaru-senpai lagi!_

 _Huh? Apa-apaan ini?_ Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah dengusan terdengar dari mulutnya. _Kouhai_ kurang ajar itu rupanya tidak tahu, kalau Temari juga sangat sangat ingin jauh-jauh dari si nanas menyebalkan itu. Yah, walaupun dia sempat menolong Temari tadi, tapi tetap saja!

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, cepat-cepat Temari menghapus pesan teror tak bermutu itu, dan membuka pesan berikutnya.

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **+467468999326**

 _Received: 13/07/12 05.48 p.m_

 _Temari-chan, sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah? Aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 3. Besok ajari aku ya!_

Temari menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya ada satu pesan yang dapat dikategorikan normal. Segera saja ia membalas pesan kawannya tadi dengan kalimat persetujuan.

Lalu setelah itu ia memeriksa media sosialnya yang diabaikannya beberapa hari belakangan.

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Active 10 hours ago

 _Hey, kau marah?_

 _Jangan cuma dibaca, Temari-chan~_

 _Temari?_

 _Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda._

 _Maafkan aku ya?_

 _Maaf, Temari-chan~_

 _Hey!_

 _Temari!_

 _TEMARI!_

 _SA-BA-KU-TE-MA-RI!_

 _Yesterday_

Temari mendengus. Bom _chat_ dari Sasori. Beruntung dia telah menonaktifkan notifikasi dari aplikasi _massanger_ nya, kalau tidak bisa mati kesal ia mendengar dering ponsel terus menerus.

 _Terserah_.

 _Secs ago_

Singkat, padat, tidak jelas. Ciri khas perempuan saat merajuk. Satu kata yang akan membuat kaum adam kalang kabut saat mendengarnya. Tidak percaya? Buktikan sendiri.

Temari menyeringai puas. Merasa telah membalas si merah cantik itu dengan balasan yang setimpal. Kini jemari lentiknya kembali bermain di layar ponsel, membuka aplikasi salah satu media sosial, _facebook_.

Gadis itu memeriksa satu persatu notifikasi yang masuk. Bulu kuduknya meremang kala matanya menangkap sebuah pemberitahuan.

 _Haruno Sakura menandai anda dalam sebuah kiriman._

Sial. Temari sudah takut duluan. Takut kembali mendapati foto menjijikan ia dan si nanas. Mendadak perutnya mual. Sakura benar-benar perlu di cat ulang rambutnya!

Gadis itu membuka notifikasi itu dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya, takut kembali melihat foto nista nan memuakkan dengan dia sebagai objeknya.

Yang ia lihat kemudian bukanlah foto ia bersama Shikamaru. Tapi sebuah foto lain yang membuat jantungnya terasa terbakar.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Temari! Lihat! **Sabaku Temari**

58 Suka. Komentari.

Itu foto Shikamaru, tengah menggendong seorang gadis. Bukan, tentu itu bukan Temari, rambut gadis itu berwarna coklat, sedang rambut Temari berwarna kuning keemasan. Terlebih lagi Temari juga mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah satu _kouhai_ -nya yang juga merupakan ketua pemandu sorak. Dan dia juga cantik.

Sialan.

Temari merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya terbakar. Ia memelototi layar ponselnya, membaca satu persatu komentar dari kiriman itu.

 **Matsuri**

Ada apa senpai? Kalian putus?

Suka.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Hell, no! **Nara Shikamaru** jelaskan apa ini!

Suka.

 **Tenten-chan**

Oh astaga, apa yang terjadi?

Suka.

 **Sara Yuuko**

Eh? Itu aku 'kan?

Suka.

 **Yume Kiria**

Aku lebih setuju dengan mereka! Shikamaru-senpai lebih cocok dengan primadona sekolah!

Suka.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Jangan main-main dengan fans ShikaTema! **Sara Yuuko Yume Kiria**

Suka.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Shikamaru hanya cocok dengan Temari!

Suka.

 **Yume Kiria**

Oh, ya? Kulihat mereka hanya bertengkar tiap hari. Cocok darimananya?

Suka.

 **Sara Yuuko**

Sudahlah, biarkan saja Shikamaru-senpai memilih yang LEBIH BAIK.

Suka.

 **Arisa Yumiko**

So sweet~

Suka.

Lihat komentar sebelumnya

Temari menggeram kesal, emosinya memuncak kala membaca tiga komentar terakhir. _Apa-apaan itu? Biarpun sering bertengkar tapi kami kan-_

 _Tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!_

Gadis itu menggeleng kencang, ia menampar kedua pipinya berulang kali, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya yang mungkin telah hilang diterbangkan angin.

Marah hanya karena hal sepele begitu? Cih, yang benar saja! Temari tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Shikamaru, kalaupun punya, hanya sebatas teman sebangku, dan musuh bebuyutan.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Tidak ada.

 **BING!**

 **Nanas Cengeng**

 **+467422098533**

 _Received: 13/07/12 06.45 p.m_

 _Ibuku rindu padamu. Akhir pekan ini dia memasak banyak sup kenchin._

Temari kembali mendongkol. Pesan dari Shikamaru entah kenapa meluapkan kembali amarahnya.

 _Sent: 13/07/12 06.48 p.m_

 _Terserah_.

Temari mendengus. Mau ibunya, ayahnya, atau bahkan dia sekalipun yang rindu, kenapa Temari harus peduli?! Ibu Shikamaru rindu padanya? Cih, kenal saja tid-

 _Tunggu dulu!_

 _Sial, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_

Temari melotot. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Itu jelas-jelas pesan tidak langsung dari Bibi Yoshino, dan Temari telah membalasnya dengan jawaban yang tidak sopan!

 _Bagaimana ini?!_ Gadis itu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, sibuk merutuki diri sendiri.

 **BING!**

 _Received: 13/07/12 06.51 p.m_

 _Tidak mau? Jawab yang jelas, ibuku belum membacanya._

Mata gadis itu berbinar cerah. Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan balasan untuk teman sebangkunya itu.

 _Sent: 13/07/12 06.52 p.m_

 _Salah kirim. Aku kesana minggu ini._

Temari menghela napas keras-keras, ia memeluk guling kesayangannya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada gumpalan kapas itu.

 _Aku ini kenapa?_

Gadis itu membatin. Ia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Temari tidak pernah menyukai Shikamaru. Tidak pernah. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat ia betah berlama-lama di rumah pemuda itu hanyalah karena Bibi Yoshino, ibu keduanya.

Tapi kalau begitu apa yang membuat perasaannya jadi tak keruan begini? Gadis itu bingung sendiri.

Yang jelas, ini bukan perasaan cemburu.

Tidak mungkin ia cemburu.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak ... mungkin?

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Balasan Review Non-Login:**

 **Friska** Siap! Sudah di apdet kapten! '-')7

Review login? Silakan cek pm dear~!

 **A/N** :

Yaps ini chap 4 nya~!

Gimana? Makin berbelit2 ya? Maapkeun heung ;3

Maaf bangeeettt kalau penataannya bikin bingung, saya publish ini lewat hp soalnya, pc lagi rusak dan belom diservis sampe sekarang:"" kalo nunggu selesai diservis alamat bulukan ni cerita:"" /curhatlo/ terus tadi pas saya cek di doc manager ternyata banyak yang berubah dari setting awal dan ga bisa di edit T.T

Alurnya agak sedikit ngebingungin mungkin, semoga kalian ngerti ya:" dan yah, mungkin juga agak lambat atau malah kecepetan? tau juga deh(?):")

Dan sekali lagi, chap ini pendek:" buat yang bingung atau penasaran kenapa fic ini saya potong2(?) Itu soalnya range waktu ff ini tuh jauh banget, setahun woy! Kalau saya paksa nambahin scene ini itu dalam satu chapter, bisa2 kesannya kayak lompat kodok, makanya saya lebih milih dipotong kayak es potong ;3 /lawak

Dan yep! Kali ini untungnya saya bisa super cepet apdet, soalnya saya paling suka plot chapter ini wkwk ;3 gatau kenapa saya suka banget ama scene cemburu antara ShikaTema, di fic manapun! Apalagi kalo setting canon! *-* /curhat mulai

Maygat saya nyepam author's note lagi ;3

Syudah dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang udah sudi baca/fav/follow/review! X'D

See ya next chapter~!


	5. You're Not My Enemy

**Rivalovey  
** _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy reading~_

Temari suka musim panas. Tentu saja alasan utamanya adalah karena musim panas berarti libur panjang. Lupakan fakta PR musim panas juga ikut menyertai, yang penting ia terbebas dari kewajiban bangun pagi dan berbagai ulangan yang menyakiti otak. Selain itu, faktor pendukung berikutnya adalah karena ulang tahunnya pun bertepatan pada musim panas. Dan masih banyak lagi alasan musim panas berada dalam urutan pertama daftar musim favorit Temari.

Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, Temari tidak suka musim panas.

Saat ini si gadis kuncir empat bersama kawan-kawannya tengah berada dalam mobil milik Namikaze Naruto. Bukan hal yang luar biasa memang, mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini. Berjalan-jalan saat libur musim panas untuk sekedar berkeliling kota, _camping_ , bahkan _hiking_. Semacam suatu tradisi yang berlaku sejak mereka masih mengecap bangku sekolah dasar, yang berbeda hanya transportasi yang digunakan dan tempat yang dikunjungi.

Momen yang menyenangkan sebenarnya, berkumpul bersama teman-teman, bersenang-senang, mengenang masa lalu, melepas rindu, dan banyak lagi. Uchiha Sasuke bahkan rela jauh-jauh datang dari Iwa hanya demi kesempatan ini. Yah, biarpun keberadaan Haruno Sakura merupakan alasan utama si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Temari menikmati ini semua, sungguh! Hanya saja seseorang yang duduk di pojok kanan sana entah kenapa menyulut sumbu emosinya.

Benar sekali, orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Padahal dua tahun belakangan, pemuda itu selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk berlibur bersama, lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah ikut?! Temari tidak terima. Shikamaru telah menghancurkan masa terakhir SMU-nya dan sekarang berniat menghancurkan libur musim panasnya?! Oh, seseorang tolong beri Temari penangkal nanas.

Gadis itu cemberut, kebetulan seseorang di sebelahnya juga tengah pasang wajah merajuk.

"Kalian berdua menghancurkan suasana, tahu?"

Komentar dari seseorang di belakang membuat Temari semakin memajukan bibirnya, sementara seorang lain itu memasang tampang datar luar biasa

Terdengar kekehan dari kursi pengemudi. "Sudahlah Neji- _nii_ , Tenten- _chan_ hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kita."

Yup, orang lain itu adalah Hyuuga Neji yang ikut dengan dalih ingin menjaga adiknya. Tapi Temari cs tahu betul alasannya bukan hanya itu. Rupanya pesona Tenten, si tomboy berwajah _baby face_ telah mencairkan es di hati sang pangeran Hyuuga.

Dan itu bukan sekedar gosip murahan. Bahkan Temari pun mengakui kalau perasaan Neji pada Tenten sangat jelas terlihat.

Misalnya saja bulan lalu, di suatu sore, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dan _coret_ ngerumpi _coret_ di kediaman Hyuuga. Saat itu langit mulai menggelap, dan Neji menggunakan alasan itu untuk mengantarkan Tenten pulang. HANYA Tenten. Padahal Sakura, Ino, dan Temari juga berada di sana. Kalau Temari masih bisa dimaklumi, rumahnya kan berdekatan dengan kediaman Hyuuga, tapi kalau Sakura dan Ino?! Tentu saja ini perlu dipertanyakan.

Lalu yang paling sering terjadi, saat mereka tengah berkumpul bersama, seorang pendiam dan manusia es seperti Neji tentunya hampir tidak pernah menimpali ucapan dari kawan-kawannya, tapi dia SELALU ikut nimbrung saat Tenten mulai bersuara.

Dan sekarang, Neji sudah ditempatkan satu mobil dengan adiknya, Hinata, tapi tetap terlihat kesal. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan Tenten? Terlebih gadis bercepol dua itu semobil dengan Lee, seseorang yang dianggap rival terberat oleh Neji. Padahal sih sebenarnya Tenten dan Lee tidak lebih dari teman.

Jelas sekali 'kan?

"Jadi, jadi, kapan kau akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" Yamanaka Ino kembali bersuara, melongokan kepalanya dari balik kursi penumpang dengan penuh semangat.

Neji masih setia bungkam, dengan tampang _stoic_ nya. Tapi itu tak lantas menyurutkan semangat seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dengan nada menggoda ia berkata, "Kalau tak bergerak cepat nanti dia keburu diambil orang loh!"

 _Diambil orang?_

"Kau itu harus menurunkan gengsi sedikit."

 _Menurunkan gengsi?_

"Aku tahu kau cemburu saat melihat dia bersama orang lain, terutama Lee."

 _Cemburu?_

"Karena itu kau harus—"

"DIAM!"

Hening.

Semua pasang mata secara otomatis beralih pada sumber suara. Bukan, bukan Neji pelakunya, tapi seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang duduk di pojok kiri, tepat di sebelah Neji. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita, Sabaku Temari?

Rupanya kata-kata penyemangat Ino entah bagaimana telah mengobarkan sesuatu dalam dada Temari. Jangan tanya apa itu, Temari sendiri pun heran kenapa ia bisa jadi begitu kesal hanya karena ucapan tak bermutu Ino.

Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia tahu tapi menolak untuk tahu.

Dan Ino sepertinya juga mulai mengetahui alasan itu, ia mengerling jahil. " _Ne_ , _ne_ , ada yang merasa tersindir rupanya." Gadis itu menatap Temari dan Shikamaru—yang masih tertidur pulas—bergantian, dengan tatapan bermakna menjijikan.

"Diam kau, Ino- _pig_!" Temari memelototi Ino lewat kaca _dashboard_ , yang dipelototi malah terkikik geli. Miris memang.

"Memang apa yang terjadi antara Temari dan Shikamaru?"

Tiba-tiba suara lain ikut nimbrung. Yang bersumber dari sosok berkulit pucat dan senyum menakutkan, kalau ia tidak berbicara mungkin orang-orang sudah mengira ia adalah mayat. Dialah Sai, kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino sejak setengah tahun lalu.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi menoleh, menatap kawan-kawannya di belakang.

"Ah, aku belum cerita ya, Hinata- _chan_ , Sai- _kun_?" Nada suara Ino berubah menjadi sangat manis, tak lupa senyum yang sama manisnya. Temari langsung membuat gestur seperti ingin muntah.

"Temari itu," Ino melirik Temari jahil. Yang dilirik melotot, memberi isyarat kau-akan-mati-kalau-mengatakannya, yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh si tunggal Yamanaka. "Temari cemburu pada Shikamaru karena fotonya bersama _kouhai_ kami."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Ketua pemandu sorak itu kan?" Suara cempreng yang menyahut dari kursi pengemudi, Namikaze Naruto.

Ino mengangguk semangat, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan berapi-api. " _Kouhai_ kurang ajar itu berpikir dirinya begitu cantik sampai merasa kalau Shikamaru suka padanya."

"Tapi dia kan memang can—" Naruto langsung bungkam kala Hinata dan Neji menatapnya tajam. "Eh! Ma-maksudku banyak yang bilang kalau dia cantik." Pemuda itu gelagapan, panik sendiri begitu dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari dua Hyuuga sekaligus. "La-lalu apa tanggapan Shikamaru soal itu?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu." Ino mendengus, ia menatap Shikamaru yang tampak tidak terusik sama sekali dari tidurnya. "Hey Shikamaru," gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu si pemuda.

"Hng?" Pemuda itu membuka sebelah matanya, menatap Ino sayu. "Sudah sampai?"

Ino menggeleng dan dengan semangat bertanya, "Apa tanggapanmu?" Saking semangatnya gadis itu sampai lupa kalau lawan bicaranya tidak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"Ck, jangan tanyakan hal merepotkan padaku." Pemuda itu sedikit merengut dan kembali tertidur.

Ino kesal luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia melempar pemuda itu keluar dari mobil. Ah, sekarang ia mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Temari.

"Sudahlah Temari, aku yakin _kouhai_ itu tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Shikamaru."

Ino berujar mantap, lengkap dengan gestur simpati yang membuat Temari jengah seketika. "Aku tidak merasa cemburu atau apapun itu, _pig_."

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, 'tidak' bagi perempuan adalah 'ya'."

Itu Sai. _Benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang kompak_. Temari semakin dongkol saja.

"Diam kau." Gadis itu mendesis dengan nada berbahaya.

"Dan menurut buku yang kubaca, semakin sering perempuan menyangkal, semakin dalam perasaannya."

Glek.

Sai tersenyum manis. Penumpang _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Untuk sesaat hening menyelimuti. Suasana mencekam kentara terasa. Detik demi detik seakan berlalu lambat. Semua was-was menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Akankah terjadi adu mulut? Adu jotos? Mungkinkah akan ada pertumpahan darah di mobil suci ini?

"Terserah apa katamu saja."

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Temari malah menanggapinya dengan decihan dan ucapan yang terkesan santai. Naruto ternganga, Sai masih tersenyum, Ino manyun, Hinata _sweatdrop_ , Neji diam saja, dan Shikamaru masih tetap TIDUR. Tapi semuanya—kecuali Shikamaru—menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati. Ada apa dengan Temari?

Ada apa dengannya?

Jangan tanya, Temari sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, rasanya ia tidak mampu menyangkal ucapan Sai. Tidak, bukan berarti Temari membenarkan kalau ia cemburu, bukan!

Temari hanya...

Hanya...

Hanya ... apa?

.

.

.

Tengah hari, rombongan Temari sampai di tempat tujuan paling awal. Sebuah hutan yang terletak sekitar tujuh mil dari sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota Konoha. Mereka mendirikan tenda di pinggir sungai kecil yang jernih, dikelilingi pepohonan rindang yang hijau segar, angin sepoi terasa sejuk, menelisik melalui celah dedaunan. Tempat yang nyaman. Seharusnya Temari sanggup berlama-lama di sana.

Seharusnya.

Tapi sekarang, gadis itu malah sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah barisan pohon dengan tangan mendekap sebuah novel tebal. Ia sengaja kabur dari tempat mereka berkemah dengan dalih ingin cari angin sekaligus mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Alasannya? Tanyakan pada pasangan muda-mudi yang sibuk bermesraan sejak tadi. Bukan, Temari bukannya merasa iri. Jauh dari pada itu, ia merasa mual luar biasa. Sungguh, rasanya geli sekali melihat Sakura dan Ino mendadak jadi kucing manis di hadapan kekasih masing-masing.

Menjijikan.

Yah, meskipun bukan hanya Temari yang masih sendiri di sana, tapi ia mencium gelagat kalau tetap berada di tempat itu, ia dan Shikamaru akan diledek lagi. Dan itu buruk.

Temari mendengus, kesal karena merasa tidak bisa menikmati liburan kali ini. Dan lagi-lagi semua karena Shikamaru.

"Dasar sial!"

Gadis itu menendang batu di depannya, matanya menyusuri arah batu itu terlempar, detik berikutnya ia berseru kagum, terpukau pada pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Hamparan padang bunga berwarna-warni dan beragam jenis, tampak menyegarkan mata. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah pohon besar yang tampak kokoh dan rindang dengan ayunan tergantung. _Ayunan!_ Mata Temari berbinar cerah, segera ia menghampiri ayunan kayu yang tampak agak lapuk itu, mendudukinya, dan mengayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang, diiringi senandung lagu anak-anak.

Bukti nyata kalau masa kecil tak bahagia benar adanya.

Puas bermain, Temari menghentikan gerak ayunannya. Ia tersenyum senang sembari merapikan poninya yang diberantaki angin nakal. Kemudian diambilnya novel tebal yang sedari tadi ia bawa lalu mulai membaca dengan khidmat.

Dua bab terlewati, Temari melirik jam tangan _sport_ yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

14.48 p.m.

Masih terlalu awal untuk kembali, ia berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaca.

Lima bab sudah, Temari menghela napas, gadis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mulai terasa berat, semilir angin semakin menambah kadar kantuknya. Ia kembali melirik jam tangan _sport_ berwarna biru itu.

15.57 p.m.

Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum petang. Temari tampak berpikir sejenak. Mungkin istirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya, begitu pikirnya. Ia pun turun dari ayunan kayu itu, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, dan mulai memejamkan mata, bersiap menyambut alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Temari membuka mata saat tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Ia mengerjapkan mata perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Gadis itu menyusuri keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Gelap.

Sudah malam rupanya...

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Gadis itu melotot. Sudah malam?! Ia bangkit dan memandang sekeliling dengan gusar. Bahkan dalam keadaan terang benderang saja Temari sudah kesulitan untuk mencari jalan pulang, dan sekarang dalam keadaan gelap gulita begini...

Oh, tidak.

Mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang, suhu di sekitar mulai turun, keringat dingin membanjir, dan entah memang terjadi atau hanya perasaannya saja, tapi terdengar lolongan serigala tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Temari semakin ketakutan, pikirannya mulai berfantasi kemana-mana, memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tragis yang biasa terjadi di film-film.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, berusaha mengusir fantasi liarnya. Otaknya bekerja cepat seiring dengan cepatnya ia melangkah, memikirkan cara kembali ke perkemahan, dengan selamat sentosa. Mendadak Temari rindu teman-temannya, bahkan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten juga. Oh, seandainya saja ia bisa memanggil mere—

Ah, tentu saja!

Ponsel!

Gadis itu segera merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dan mulai mengutak-atik benda itu dengan raut penuh harap. Tapi detik berikutnya ia mendesah kecewa. Tidak ada sinyal.

Tentu saja! Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari tempat terpencil di hutan terpencil?

Temari memukul kepalanya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya yang mengakibatkan hal ini terjadi. Kalau saja ia tidak tertidur, kalau saja ia memasang alarm, kalau saja ia tidak meninggalkan tenda, kalau saja...

 _Srak! Srak!_

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Ia membeku di tempat. Matanya menatap awas arah datangnya suara mencurigakan itu, tak lupa dengan ponsel mengarah kesana, berusaha mencari tahu siapa atau apa yang mendekat dengan sinar ponsel.

 _Srak! Srak!_

"Siapa disana?!" Temari berteriak dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena takut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau mendengarku? Siapa disana?"

 _Srak! Srak!_

"Jangan mendekat! Aku ... aku bawa senjata!"

 _Srak! Srak!_

Temari semakin was-was, ia menodongkan ponselnya, dan mulai pasang kuda-kuda menyerang, biarpun kakinya mulai terasa lemas sekarang.

 _Srak! Srak!_

"Gyaaahh!"

Temari jatuh terduduk, terkejut luar biasa. Ia menatap orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tidak percaya. "Kau!" Ia menuding orang itu dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ya ampun, kenapa perempuan senang sekali berteriak, _sih_? Merepotkan saja."

Familiar dengan gaya bicara itu? Tepat sekali, Nara Shikamaru rupanya berbakat menjadi pahlawan kesiangan Temari.

Temari mendengus, kesal karena harus bertemu dengan si nanas sialan lagi, meskipun di sudut terdalam hatinya, ia merasa lega luar biasa.

Gadis itu berdiri lalu merapikan pakainnya sebelum bertanya, "Sedang apa kau disini?" Dengan nada sok cuek.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Temari berdehem sedikit, lalu mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Aku sedang ... jalan-jalan." _Dusta besar_.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tersesat." Pemuda itu menatap Temari datar.

Temari melotot, tidak terima dengan ucapan Shikamaru, meskipun itu benar adanya. "Aku tidak tersesat! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan Shikamaru. Meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya.

Shikamaru menatap kepergian gadis itu, ia mengangkat tangannya hendak memperingatkan.

"Awas! disana ada—"

"Gyaaaahh!".

"—lubang."

Temari meringis, ia menatap kakinya yang tampak sedikit bengkak. Lubang itu memang tidak dalam, tidak pula besar, tapi tetap berbahaya, buktinya sekarang kaki kirinya sampai terkilir.

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu datar. Susah memang menghadapi makhluk macam Temari, ditolong dianya gengsi, tidak ditolong ya begini ini. Rugi sendiri. Ckckck.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan menghampiri sang gadis dan berjongkok membelakanginya. Temari mengernyit. "Mau apa kau?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Jangan sok polos. Di novel picisan yang sering kau baca itu, pasti tertulis gerakan ini artinya apa."

Seketika Temari manyun. Shikamaru memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. "Aku bisa sendiri!" Gadis itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah, tapi baru langkah kedua, kakinya mati rasa sehingga tubuhnya kembali oleng.

Shikamaru menghampiri gadis itu, berjongkok menghadapnya. "Yakin bisa sendiri?" Ia menatap Temari dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menggeleng dengan ogah-ogahan. "Cepat berbalik sana!" Ia menitah Shikamaru untuk merubah posisinya. Lalu mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" Temari berbisik mengancam Shikamaru.

Yang diancam memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah."

.

Untuk beberapa menit, hening menyelimuti dua anak muda itu.

"Hey," suara Temari memecah keheningan. "Kau suka padaku, ya?"

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti seketika. Ia menoleh, menatap Temari dengan raut aneh. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Mereka bilang kau menggendong _kouhai_ itu karena suka padanya. Sekarang kau menggendongku, apa kau suka padaku juga?"

Shikamaru mendengus usai mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Temari, "Salah besar. Pertama, aku hanya menolong kouhai itu. Dan," ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Menolong seseorang bukan berarti suka."

"Oh, begitu." Temari diam, tapi pertanyaan lain terlintas di benaknya. "Lalu kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah aku ini musuhmu?" Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha membaca raut wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuhku."

Jawaban dari pemuda itu membuat lidah Temari kelu. Merasa tertampar. Benar juga, selama ini hanya Temari yang menganggap Shikamaru musuh, hanya Temari yang mati-matian membenci Shikamaru, hanya Temari yang membangun benteng penghalang antara ia dan Shikamaru. Sementara pemuda tampak biasa saja terhadapnya, bahkan tak segan memberi pertolongan. Oh, Temari jadi merasa jahat.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher si pemuda. "Maaf..." cicitnya pelan tapi masih tertangkap indra pendengaran. Shikamaru hanya berdehem sebagai tanggapan.

Kembali, hening menyelimuti.

"Aku berat tidak?" Lagi-lagi Temari duluan yang angkat bicara.

"Hn," Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sangat berat. Lebih berat dari sebelumnya."

"Apa?!"

Temari emosi. Shikamaru ini terlalu jujur atau memang bodoh _sih_? Masa pertanyaan begini ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar? Seharusnya 'kan nanas sialan ini tahu kalau perempuan bertanya seperti itu jawaban mutlaknya adalah 'tidak', seberat apapun dia.

Temari mendengus. "Kau ini tidak tahu cara memperlakukan perempuan ya?" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Shikamaru emosi.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan."

Temari menghela napas panjang, benar-benar _deh_ orang ini! "Ngomong-ngomong," gadis itu tampak mulai memikirkan hal lain. "Apa maksudmu 'lebih berat dari sebelumnya'? Memangnya kau pernah menggendongku? Kapan? Kenapa aku tak ingat?" Ia mencecar pemuda itu dengan serentetan pertanyaan, yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si lawan bicara.

Temari mendongkol. "Kau dengar tidak?!" Ia berteriak tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu refleks menjauhkan kepalanya dari sang gadis, telinganya bahkan mulai berdenging akibat teriakan maha dahsyat tadi. "Berisik. Dasar perempuan." Gerutunya pelan yang mengundang delikan tajam dari Temari.

Gadis itu hampir membuka mulut untuk kembali mengoarkan cacian, tapi Shikamaru telah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu ke ruang kesehatan dua bulan lalu?"

Temari terhenyak, matanya membulat. "Jadi kau yang menolongku?!" Ia berteriak nyaring.

Shikamaru kembali menjauhkan telinganya, menghindari kemungkinan tuli dini. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyiksa telingaku?" Pemuda itu menatap Temari jengah.

Yang ditatap meringis. "Tidak sengaja," Ia cengengesan. "Jadi kau yang menolongku waktu itu?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya jengah. "Perlu kukatakan berapa kali, heh?" Ia menatap Temari dengan raut malas.

Temari menggeleng tanpa arti. "Terima kasih!" ia tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang bersih terawat.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Shikamaru merasa waktu terhenti. Merasa takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dalam keremangan malam, senyum Temari tampak bercahaya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa berdesir hangat.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan momen itu.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Balasan Review Non-login:**

 **hana** demi apa, demi apa gue punya penggemar! /histeris /dibakar Hoho seriusan? Aih syukur deh, habis aku ngerasa terlalu banyak scene ga penting ;3 Aih aih diusahakan ya(?) terima kasih dukungannya!

 **Friska** iya nih muncul juga konfliknya hehe X'D kali ini kilat ga? Wkwk semoga ga mengecewakan yaa ;3

Sekian balasan reviewnya(?) Buat yang login, udah saya bales di pm satu-satu kok xD

 **A/N:**

Heyo! whats up? ;3

Yeps Hyelaf balik lagi bawa chapter yang makin abal ;3

Demi apapun nyari diksi yang pas itu susah luar binasa! Pusing sendiri saya hiks:"

Jadi gimana chapter 5 ini? Ampuni saya kalo kurang greget, saya itu ga pinter bikin konflik, jadi ya cuma gini-gini aja hasilnya(?):"

Dan yah, ini udah cepet apdet belum sih? Kalo lama maafkeun, kalo cepet ya syukur xD saya usahain buat apdet tiap minggu, kalo lagi mood biasanya sih cepet2 aja jadinya, tapi kalo lagi stuck ya tolong bersabar:") /plakplak

Hoho segitu aja cuap-cuap saya, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah read/fave/follow/review :")

Dukungan kalian berarti banget:")

Yosh! See ya next chapter!


	6. Sick

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

Musim panas telah lama lewat, tergantikan oleh musim gugur dengan sejuta pesonanya. Angin sepoi menerbangkan helai demi helai dedaunan kering, menebar helai coklat ke seluruh penjuru jalan. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata di pagi ini. Awal yang tepat untuk memulai kegiatan, bahkan beberapa orang tampak sudah memulai aktivitas mereka sejak tadi. Tapi tentunya ada juga yang masih asyik meringkuk nyaman di bawah selimut tebal.

Nara Shikamaru contoh nyatanya.

Shikamaru terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya panas, yang anehnya, tanpa keringat. Ia melirik jendela di sebelah kiri ranjangnya, masih tertutup gorden. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang mungkin membuka gorden jendela kamarnya? Ibu dan ayahnya kan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lantas kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas? Terutama matanya, berat sekali.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Diiringi hantaman tak kasat mata pada keningnya, membuat ia meringis pelan. Hidungnya pun serasa terhimpit sesuatu, dan tenggorokannya perih luar biasa. Oh, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Shikamaru segera mengambil sebuah termometer di laci nakas dan meletakkannya di ujung bibir. Lima menit kemudian ia melepas benda itu dan memeriksanya.

30 oC.

Sial, ternyata ia memang sakit.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia justru sakit saat sedang sendiri di rumah? Kalau begini kan repot jadinya. Pembantu tidak punya, makanan tidak ada, obat habis, dapur jauh, rumah berantakan. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Dan masalah sekolah juga, ia ingat hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Jika tidak ikut artinya harus menyusul di luar jam pelajaran. Bukankah itu merepotkan?

Bicara soal sekolah, Shikamaru lupa belum memberitahu perihal keabsenannya. Oh, sungguh sangat merepotkan. Diraihnya ponsel warna hitam yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan mengetikkan pesan untuk teman sebangkunya, satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang ia miliki nomor ponselnya.

 **Temari  
** +4269863146788  
 _Sent: 19/10/12_

 _Sakit. Surat izin menyusul._

Jangan tanya bagaimana Shikamaru bisa memiliki nomor ponsel Temari. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya? Padahal jelas-jelas Nara Yoshino punya ponsel sendiri untuk berkomunikasi dengan Temari, tapi wanita itu malah memaksa ia untuk menjadi perantara antara sang ibu dan si gadis galak. Benar-benar deh! Tingkah ibunya ini mulai patut dicurigai.

Sudahlah, daripada membahas hal itu lebih baik Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk tidur sepuasnya. Pemuda itu berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya, bersiap menyambut kembali alam mimpi.

Tapi belum lama ia menutup mata, pening menderanya. Membuat rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Pemuda itu mendengus. Bahkan untuk hal sederhana seperti tidur saja ia kesulitan.

Hari ini pasti akan jadi super merepotkan.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG!**

 **TING TONG!**

 **BING!**

 **BING!**

 **BING!**

Suara berisik terdengar bersamaan, membuat suasana damai yang awalnya tercipta di kediaman Nara hancur seketika. Shikamaru mengerang frustasi. Ia bahkan baru berhasil terlelap dua jam lalu!

 **TING! TONG!**

Suara bel rumah kembali berbunyi. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering, sang empunya rumah bangkit menuju pintu dengan langkah terseok karena pening, diiringi gerutuan dan makian yang didedikasikan khusus untuk si pemencet bel.

 **TING! TONG!**

 **TING! TONG!**

 **TING! TONG!**

Suara itu kembali terdengar dalam durasi cepat. Tampaknya orang yang memencet bel mulai tidak sabar. Shikamaru juga sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Tidak sabar ingin menonjok orang itu.

 **Cklek!**

"Kau lama sekali."

"Kalian?!"

Shikamaru membeo. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri segerombolan orang yang tampak tak asing lagi; Temari, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, dan Kiba. Temari berdiri paling depan, bersedekap dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel. Tampaknya dialah pengirim pesan berisik tadi.

"Ya ampun setidaknya biarkan kami masuk dulu," Belum juga dipersilahkan, gadis berkuncir empat itu langsung menyelonong masuk, diikuti seluruh pasukannya. Gadis itu menatap seluruh penjuru rumah seakan sedang mengadakan inspeksi. "Baru ditinggal Bibi Yoshino tiga hari sudah seberantakan ini," Komentarnya sedikit mengeluh.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekati mereka. "Hey, hey, ada apa ini? Sedang apa kalian?" Ia menatap tamu tak diundangnya satu persatu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kami sedang menjengukmu— _ttebayou_!" Suara cempreng dari Naruto yang menjawab. Pemuda jabrik itu kini sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya istilah 'anggap saja rumah sendiri' telah ia pahami dan lakoni dengan baik.

Temari angkat bahu acuh. "Sudah dengar kan?" Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari tasnya lalu menggiring Shikamaru ke sofa terdekat. "Catatan pelajaran hari ini." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan buku tulis itu.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran, ini aneh. Tentu saja aneh, untuk apa orang yang jelas-jelas mengecap ia sebagai rival memberi catatan pelajaran? Bukankah lebih lazim jika Temari memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar Shikamaru ketinggalan pelajaran?

"Jangan salah paham, Kakashi- _sensei_ yang menyuruhku." Temari berujar datar. Samar-samar terdengar suara cekikikan dan deheman yang langsung berhenti begitu dihadiahi pelototan Temari.

"Lagipula aku sudah janji pada Bibi Yoshino untuk mengawasimu selama dia pergi," gadis itu menghela napas yang terdengar berlebihan. "Kenapa kau harus sakit sekarang, sih? Aku kan jadi repot."

 _Memangnya kau saja yang repot?_

Shikamaru ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu lengkap dengan nada sarkastis, tapi ditahannya karena malas mengurusi masalah yang mungkin akan timbul jika ia melakukan itu. Biarkan Temari tahu sendiri bagaimana menderitanya orang yang sakit flu saat sedang sendirian di rumah. Sudahlah tubuh terasa panas, kepala sakit, hidung _mampet_ , tenggorokan perih, ditambah pula oleh rasa lapar yang melilit perut.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , memangnya Shikamaru- _san_ sakit apa?" Hinata angkat bicara, ia tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto panas jadinya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Flu, kurasa."

"Pasti kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk tidur seharian." Temari tersenyum mengejek.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Apa katamu saja," Temari tidak tahu saja bagaimana ia berusaha keras agar bisa tidur.

"Kau juga pasti belum mandi." Temari mengendus, ia menjepit hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan, membuat gestur yang sedikit berlebihan.

Shikamaru menggaruk sebelah pipinya dan menjawab dengan tak acuh. "Malas."

"Ck, semua saja kau malas. Makan saja sepertinya kau malas." Temari mencibir.

"Memang." Pemuda itu mengamini.

Temari terbelalak. "Heh? Jadi kau belum makan sejak tadi?" Nada suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf, pengikutnya membaca tanda bahaya dan mulai mundur teratur. Karena kalau Temari marah maka semua akan kena imbas.

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Shikamaru masih memasang tampang tak acuh.

"Kau 'kan bisa _delivery_! Dasar payah! Kemana otakmu heh?!" Temari emosi. Tentu dia emosi, sedang sakit tapi tidak mau makan. Shikamaru benar-benar cari penyakit.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal. "Jangan bilang kau juga belum minum seharian ini."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tidur sejak tadi."

 **BRAK!**

"BAKARAYO!"

Temari murka. Kawan-kawannya, khususnya kaum lelaki, menatap horror gadis itu. Dalam hati mereka mulai memanjatkan doa agar arwah Shikamaru nanti diterima disisi-Nya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Aku tahu kau ini pemalas, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan namanya! Tidak makan, tidak mandi, bahkan tidak minum! Air itu penting bagi kesehatan. Seharusnya kau itu ... blablabla..."

Temari malah memulai ceramah dadakan. Penonton _cengo_. Shikamaru menguap saja, meskipun ia juga sama herannya. Sungguh, ini pertama kali ia melihat gadis judes macam Temari mengoceh panjang lebar hanya karena seseorang tidak minum air. Benar-benar melelahkan batin dan telinga.

"KAU MENGERTI TUAN CENGENG?"

Temari mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan kalimat penuh penekanan, ditambah tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk asal tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh si kuncir empat. Toh tidak terlalu penting juga. Lebih baik sekarang ia memikirkan keselamatan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak keruan. Ya bagaimana tidak? Jarak antara wajahnya dan Temari hanya terpaut lima senti, maju sesenti lagi dan Shikamaru akan lupa cara bernapas.

"Baiklah," Temari kembali berdiri tegak, menatap penghuni ruangan satu persatu—yang merupakan keuntungan sendiri bagi Shikamaru.

"Aku, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino akan memasak." Ia menatap tiga kawannya yang langsung memasang senyum manis.

"Kiba dan Chouji," Gadis itu menunjuk dua orang yang namanya disebut. Ia mengambil sebuah _notebook_ lalu mencatat sesuatu. "Kalian pergi beli semua ini." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan kertas sobekan dari _notebook_ tersebut.

"Lalu Naruto dan Lee," Temari menatap dua dari trio berisik itu bergantian. "Bersihkan rumah ini."

"Apa?!"

Seketika teriakan cempreng menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Tidak mau! Itu kan tugas perempuan!" Naruto melancarkan aksi protesnya dengan berapi-api.

"Kau mau membersihkan rumah ini, atau," Temari maju selangkah, Naruto ikut mundur selangkah. "Atau kau mau membersihkan dia?" Gadis itu menunjuk Shikamaru.

Yang ditunjuk pias, segera ia menggeleng kencang memberi kode pada Naruto untuk menolak, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, karena Naruto juga telah lebih dulu tancap gas mengambil peralatan untuk bersih-bersih rumah.

Tak lama setelah Naruto dan Lee pergi, Temari mengalihkan atensinya pada Shikamaru, ia menunjuk pemuda itu. "Kau. harus. mandi." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku sedang sakit, ingat?"

"Tentu aku ingat."

"Orang sakit tidak mandi." Shikamaru mencoba mencari pembelaan agar tidak dipaksa mandi, demi apapun kepalanya terlalu pening untuk dibawa mandi.

"Kata siapa orang sakit tidak mandi?" Temari menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Mandi, atau kusuruh Naruto dan Lee memandikanmu."

Dan kalimat terakhir gadis itu sukses mengirim Shikamaru ke kamar mandi detik itu juga.

.

.

.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Suara besi beradu dengan kayu terdengar di sekeliling dapur, Temari dengan telaten mengiris bawang tipis-tipis. Memasak sudah menjadi keahliannya sejak mengenal Nara Yoshino.

"Aduh, garam dimana _sih_?" Ino berjalan kesana kemari tampak mencari sesuatu, membuat Temari sedikit terganggu.

"Di rak atas paling kiri."

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

"Ya ampun, apa tidak ada lada?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Temari mulai jengah.

"Rak atas bagian tengah."

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

"Kau hafal saja letak-letak bumbu dapur disini, Temari-chan." Hinata yang juga sedang memotong bahan makanan di sebelah Temari mengomentari.

"Aku sering memasak bersama Bibi Yoshino."

"Oh, memasak bersama calon ibu mertua..." Ino menimpali. Sakura cekikikan.

 **TAK!**

Temari menghentakkan pisau digenggamannya kuat-kuat sampai potongan bawang yang tengah ia iris menjadi tidak rapi. "Diam kalian." Desisnya pelan dan berbahaya.

Ino berbalik, mengabaikan sementara sepanci bubur di belakangnya, ia tersenyum jahil. "Nona _tsundere_ kita sepertinya sedang malu, Sakura." Sakura mengamini dengan gelak tawa.

Temari mendengus, ia berbalik dan menatap Ino tajam. "Kalian ini jangan bermain-main terus, bubur itu harus selalu diaduk-aduk," Gadis itu berjalan mendekati kompor, ia mengaduk-ngaduk bubur dalam panci di atasnya. "Begini." Ucapnya memberi contoh.

"Kau mulai terlihat seperti calon istri idaman," Ino kembali melancarkan kalimat godaan.

Temari malah tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, aku harus jadi istri yang baik untuk Itachi- _kun_."

"Hey, Itachi- _kun_ milikku!" Ino berseru tak terima pangeran tampannya disebut-sebut.

"Dia itu milikku tahu!" Sakura menambah panas suasana.

"Diam kau _forehead_! Kau sudah punya satu uchiha, jangan maruk!"

"Kau juga sudah punya Sai, Ino- _pig_!"

"Karena itu, Itachi- _kun_ untukku saja."

"Tidak bisa! Kau dengan Shikamaru saja sana!"

"Aku maunya dengan Itachi- _kun_!"

"Itachi- _kun_ hanya milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Hinata _sweatdrop_. "Te-teman-teman buburnya..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ya ampun! Aku sampai lupa! Ini gara-gara kalian!" Temari menepuk jidatnya lantas kembali mengaduk-ngaduk bubur dalam panci dengan tempo cepat, sampai sebagian isinya terciprat keluar.

"Che," Ino mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kau duluan yang cari perkara."

Temari diam saja, malas kembali melalui perdebatan tanpa ujung dengan kawannya itu. Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya ia berkata, "Kau lanjutkan pekerjaanku, biar aku yang mengurus buburnya." Titahnya pada Ino, yang ditanggapi anggukan patuh dari si gadis berkuncir kuda. "Baik nyonya." Ucapnya sedikit mengejek.

Temari geleng-geleng saja. "Sakura, setelah ini kau cuci piring ya." Ia melirik wastafel yang dipenuhi tumpukan piring kotor. Gadis itu berani bertaruh Shikamaru tidak pernah membersihkan satu piring pun sejak kepergian orang tuanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Siap Nyonya … Nara." Gadis musim semi itu mengerling jahil di akhir kalimat. Temari mendelik tak suka.

Ino tertawa lepas. "Wah, Nara Temari, ya? Terdengar cocok!" Gadis itu menimpali.

Temari mendengus. "Diam!"

"Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Temari…."

"Hidup bahagia selamanya! Ahaha!"

"Hey, hentikan itu!"

"Wah, wah, Nyonya Nara marah."

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di area perkumpulan para lelaki..._

"Temari bersemangat sekali," Kiba menatap melas gadis-gadis yang tengah menyiapkan makanan itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya. "Serius kalian tidak pacaran?"

Shikamaru menghela napas jengah. "Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu tiga kali sejak kita duduk di sini."

"Habis Temari tidak terlihat seperti biasanya," Kiba beringsut mendekati Shikamaru. "Dia yang paling bersemangat di perjalanan tadi."

"Benar!" Naruto ikut nimbrung, ia mencomot sepotong biskuit dari toples di atas meja ruang tamu sebelum kembali berujar, "Temari agak sedikit berbeda saat berada di dekatmu."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, dia jadi lebih menyeramkan saat di dekatku."

"Serius, tingkahnya di depanmu berbeda dari di depan laki-laki lain." Chouji yang sejak tadi sibuk makan keripik kentang bersuara.

Shikamaru mendengus saja sebagai tanggapan, tidak mau memperpanjang urusan merepotkan ini. Tangan pemuda itu terulur mengambil sebuah botol kaca warna coklat dari atas meja. "Madu?" Ia membaui botol itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kantung plastik hitam di sebelah botol tadi. "Jahe? Gadis itu berniat mencekokiku dengan ini?" Shikamaru menatap benda itu horror, ia pernah satu kali mencoba minuman berbahan dasar jahe, dan setelahnya ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengkonsumsi hal itu lagi.

Sekarang Temari membeli banyak jahe. Niat gadis itu perlu dicurigai.

"Tenang saja, Temari itu jagonya mengobati orang!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum _kinclong_.

Shikamaru menatap kawan beralis tebalnya itu sangsi. Memang sih, saran gadis itu untuk mandi memberi efek bagus, tubuhnya jadi lebih segar dan peningnya juga agak membaik, bahkan hidungnya sudah kembali normal. Tapi itu tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto yang melihat mimik tak percaya Shikamaru lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya itu. "Sudahlah tukang curiga, aku saja langsung sembuh setelah dirawat olehnya."

"Kau pernah dirawat Temari?" Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana nada aneh itu bisa menyelimuti kalimatnya.

Beruntung tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan nada suara itu. Naruto tampak mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hinata-chan pernah mengajak Temari menjengukku, dia tahu banyak soal penyakit dan obat-obatan— _ttebayou_!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu membuat gestur yang terkesan berlebihan.

"Tapi memang sikapnya saat menjengukku berbeda dengan saat menjengukmu."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, lagi-lagi topik irasional itu yang diangkat. "Temari tidak punya perasaan selain rasa benci kepadaku."

"Che, dia itu hanya iri saja." Kiba menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyender dengan santai.

"Iri?"

"Ya, kau itu jenius tanpa belajar, wajar dia iri." Chouji kembali nimbrung. Di sebelahnya sudah ada tiga bungkus keripik kentang kosong.

Shikamaru sedikit merengut. "Dia 'kan pintar juga."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng dramatis. "Tidak cukup pintar untuk jadi juara pertama."

"Apa bedanya? Pertama, kedua, ketiga, judulnya tetap pintar." Kali ini Lee yang menimpali.

"Bagi Temari beda," Kiba merubah posisinya, ia melirik kanan dan kiri memeriksa situasi. "Dalam keluarganya, juara dua itu memalukan." Ucap pemuda itu setengah berbisik.

"Tahu dari mana kau? Dasar tukang gosip." Suara cempreng dengan nada mengejek yang kentara terdengar.

Kiba melotot tidak terima. "Itu bukan gosip! Aku benci gosip!" Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria sejati seakan jatuh terinjak-injak oleh pernyataan tanpa dasar dari Naruto.

"Heh, sok tahu. Kita saja belum pernah melihat ayahnya." Chouji semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Tapi ucapan pemuda gempal itu memang benar adanya. Nyatanya, selama bertahun-tahun mereka mengenal Temari, tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertemu dengan keluarga gadis itu. Temari sendiri pun tampaknya enggan mengekspos apapun tentang keluarganya. Penghuni ruang tamu itu terdiam dan merenung cukup lama.

"Aku pernah melihat ayah Temari—ttebayou!" Tiba-tiba suara cempreng Naruto memecah keheningan.

Semua menatap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Kapan?"

"Dimana?"

Serentetan pertanyaan diajukan dalam waktu bersamaan. Naruto berdehem sejenak layaknya orang yang akan memulai pidato penting. "Saat berkunjung ke rumah Temari, aku melihat ayahnya di—"

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, para pendengar menatapnya antusias, bahkan Shikamaru pun tampak cukup penasaran.

"Aku melihat ayahnya di foto keluarga yang dipajang di—"

 **BLETAK!**

"Hey! Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian suka sekali memukul kepalaku?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memberi informasi tidak penting?!"

Kiba yang paling emosi, ia berdiri sembari menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, bersiap melakukan aksi khas preman, diikuti Chouji dan Lee. Naruto gemetaran.

"Oy! Oy! Teman-teman, kalian mau apa?"

"…"

"…"

"Huaaaaa jangan siksa aku—ttebayooooo!"

 **DUAK!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **DUAK!**

 **PRANG!**

 **MEONG** (?)

Dan suara gaduh diiringi jerit kesakitan itu terus terdengar hingga beberapa menit kedepan.

Shikamaru hanya menatap tingkah brutal dan tak berperikemanusiaan dari teman-temannya, ia menghela napas malas, tidak mau ikut mencampuri urusan tak penting itu.

Atensinya beralih pada dapur yang dibatasi oleh ruang makan, menatap gadis berkuncir empat yang tampak sibuk kesana kemari, sesekali juga tampak mengomando teman-temannya untuk melakukan ini itu. Ia mengakui, gadis itu memang terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat, dan ada aura aneh memancar dari Temari, yang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Melihat Temari ya?"

"Hn."

"Dia cantik kan?"

"Cantik."

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Ya, kura—EH?! Se-sejak kapan kalian…."

Shikamaru terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya pun tampak sedikit memerah karena malu kala menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia menatap horror kawan-kawannya yang entah sejak kapan telah selesai bergulat. Seringai menggoda tampak jelas terpampang di wajah keempatnya. Membuat Shikamaru makin salah tingkah.

"Eiyy, jadi begini orang jenius kalau jatuh cinta." Kiba menyenggol Shikamaru dengan sikunya.

Shikamaru mendengus, mencoba terlihat normal. "Berhenti membual."

"Wah, kita akan dapat traktiran lagi!" Tak memperdulikan raut Shikamaru, Naruto berujar dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Yahuuu! Aku tidak sabar ingin makan enak!" Kiba berseru, meninju kepalan tangannya ke atas.

"Aku mau daging yang banyak!"

"Yeah! Tingkatkan semangat masa mudamu!"

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Ia ingin menyangkal tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci. Karena itulah ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil menggumamkan kata favoritnya; "Merepotkan."

Karena mungkin hal itu memang akan terjadi.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Ada bubur dan sup di meja makan, tinggal kau panaskan saja. Dan ada jahe juga, sudah kucampur madu jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Jangan lupa minum air yang banyak, air itu—"

"Penting bagi kesehatan, aku tahu itu." Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menginterupsi ocehan panjang lebar Temari yang tak terlihat ujungnya.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di ambang pintu, mengantar kepergian teman-temannya dengan raut malas yang dibuat-buat.

Temari tersenyum miring. "Pastikan kau tetap hidup sampai Bibi Yoshino dan Paman Shikaku pulang ya." ia berbalik berniat mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah jauh di depan.

"Oy," Suara Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Temari. Gadis itu berbalik, memasang tampang datarnya. "Terima kasih." Shikamaru tersenyum samar.

Temari—entah kenapa—buang muka. "Sudah kukatakan aku disuruh, jangan salah paham." Gadis itu sedikit menggerutu.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya,ya, ya, apapun itu, terima kasih."

"Ck, kau ini—"

"OY KALIAN! JANGAN PACARAN TERUS!"

 **GUK!**

Suara Kiba terdengar dari kejauhan, diiringi gonggongan Akamaru dan gelak tawa beberapa orang.

Temari menatap mereka garang.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"KABUUUURRRR!"

Dan gadis itu menghilang secepat angin, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Inuzuka Kiba dari pandangan. Doakan semoga ia tidak pulang tinggal nama nantinya.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan mereka. Kiba itu entah memang bodoh atau kelewat berani, tapi dia selalu saja membakar sumbu kesabaran perempuan-perempuan galak.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Yah, mungkin sakit kali ini tidak buruk juga. Ia jadi merasa sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan teman-temannya. Rumahnya jadi tidak sesepi kemarin-kemarin.

Dan juga, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lembut Temari.

Benar kata ayahnya, segalak-galaknya perempuan pasti akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada orang yang ia sayangi.

Eh? Tunggu dulu…

Yang ia sayangi?!

Itu artinya…

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Balasan Review Non-login:**

 **Guest** nanika? Makan malam dengan bibi yoshino? Apa maksudnya? Saya bingung ._.

 **yuni** ini sudah dilanjut ya XD

Yup, segitu aja balas membalas review dari saya, yang login udah saya bales lewat pm kok ehehe xD

 **A/N:**

Haii '-')/

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ini apdetnya lama atau gimana, saya udah usaha buat apdet kilat, tapi bikin dua fic dalam seminggu itu berat, berat pake banget:") apalagi saya juga kena wb:") /curcol

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, kayak yang udah saya bilang, saya kena wb:" stuck berkali-kali, depan lappy langsung ngeblank:" ginilah jadinya:" maaf kalo hambar, feelnya ga dapet, alurnya kecepetan, OOC, pokoknya maaf untuk semuanya T.T

Disini saya niatnya mau nampilin sisi lembut Temari, mungkin agak ngarah ke ooc, atau mungkin malah ga dapet sisi lembutnya sama sekali? Duh tau deh:") /kabur

Oh iya, soal mandi pas sakit itu, faktanya mandi pas flu itu hukumnya boleh, malah dianjurkan ;3 dan jahe sama madu juga katanya emang obat mujarab buat sakit flu. Btw di jepang ada jahe ga ya? Wkwk saya main masukin aja X'D /digeplak

Dan sekali lagiii ... OTANJOBI OMEDETTOU TEMARI-NEE! /tiup terompet

Aih aih udah cukup saya nyepam di A/N, terima kasih buat yang sudah read/favorite/follow/review, stay tune untuk kelanjutan fic ini~!

See ya next chapter!


	7. ToD Problem solver

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

 _Happy reading~_

.

Shikamaru sangat sangat suka hari Jumat. Baginya Jumat adalah awal dari kebebasan. Bebas dari belajar, bebas dari kewajiban bangun pagi, dan … bebas dari siksaan sadis Temari.

Tapi, adakalanya ia merasa tidak bisa menyukai hari Jumat. Alasannya? Simpel saja, hari itu adalah jadwal tugas piketnya.

Biasanya, Shikamaru tidak merasa terlalu keberatan karena tugasnya hanyalah sebatas mengangkat kursi dan merapikan meja, sedangkan menyapu dan sebagainya adalah bagian Temari. Tapi hari ini, dengan mengatasnamakan keadilan, gadis berkuncir empat itu meminta bertukar tugas dengannya. _Nonsense_! Shikamaru yakin seribu persen ini hanyalah akal-akalan Temari agar bisa pulang lebih awal.

Bagi Temari sih tidak masalah, gadis itu kan punya kekuatan setara dengan laki-laki, jadi berapapun kursi yang ia angkat tidak akan membuat tangannya cidera. Paling hanya pegal-pegal ringan saja.

Beda halnya dengan Shikamaru. Biar bagaimana pun ia adalah laki-laki dan seorang pemalas sejati yang tidak pernah terjun dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga secara langsung, seumur hidup. Dan sekarang Temari menyuruh ia untuk menyapu, mengepel, serta segala tetek bengek pekerjaan perempuan lainnya? Tch, Shikamaru tidak tanggung jawab kalau setelah ini mereka akan dihukum karena dianggap melalaikan tugas.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Matanya menyusuri tiap inci ruang kelasnya. Yup, sudah bersih. Menurutnya. Entah bagaimana lagi versi Temari. Perempuan pasti punya standar yang lebih tinggi urusan bersih-bersih begini.

Che sudahlah, ia kan bukan perempuan. Lagipula Temari tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kan gadis itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya bertukar tugas.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan sapu di genggamannya dengan ogah-ogahan ke pojok ruangan, lantas keluar kelas. Dan tepat ketika ia menginjakkan kaki keluar, hujan deras menyambut pandangannya. Oh, bagus. Sepertinya ia terlalu 'asyik' beres-beres sampai tidak sadar turun hujan.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Cuaca memang sedang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan hujan akan turun disaat seperti. Saat ia hampir menggapai kasur empuknya. Rasanya seperti ketika kita telah hampir tertidur dan sebuah teriakan menjengkelkan tahu-tahu datang mengganggu.

Oh, baiklah itu kisah nyata. Baru terjadi tadi siang. Dan kalian tahu? Temari lah pelakunya.

Shikamaru mendengus, sedikit jengkel juga diingatkan pada gadis menyebalkan itu. Apapun yang dilakukan Temari, entah sengaja atau tidak, selalu mendatangkan banyak masalah pada Shikamaru. Baik itu masalah fisik, batin, maupun masalah jantung. Pemuda itu mulai curiga kalau Temari telah mengirim guna-guna padanya.

Oke, itu sudah berlebihan.

Ah sudahlah, daripada memikirkan kesadisan Temari yang tiada ujung, lebih baik sekarang Shikamaru segera pulang dan melepas rindu pada kasur tercintanya.

Pemuda itu lantas membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah jas hujan berwarna hijau dari sana. Jangan pikir benda itu ada dalam lokernya karena ia ingin mengantisipasi hujan, kenyataannya adalah Shikamaru hanya terlalu malas untuk membawanya pulang.

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, Shikamaru pun bergegas melangkah pergi dari sana. Lengkap dengan raut malas tentunya.

"Shikamaru- _senpai_?"

Belum sampai sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati _kouhai_ yang pernah ia tolong dulu tengah menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi, _senpai_?"

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Bantuan apa?"

"Eung … _ano_ …." Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat agak ragu. Kelihatannya. "Apa aku boleh menumpang? Uangku hilang dan ponselku juga tertinggal. Jadi, begitulah …." Tatapannya penuh harap.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir-pikir. Shikamaru bisa saja mengantar gadis ini pulang, tapi ia masih memikirkan nasib Temari. Kalau ternyata hujan ini telah turun sejak tadi, ada kemungkinan gadis galak itu terjebak hujan, tapi bisa saja kalau dia ternyata bawa payung atau jas hujan kan?

Akhirnya setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan diri sendiri, Shikamaru mengangguk setuu.

"Ayo."

Yah, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Temari tidak terjebak hujan,

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain….

Temari tengah berdiri di halte seberang sekolah dengan wajah super masam. Entah karena doa Shikamaru tidak manjur atau memang sudah nasib, tapi Temari benar-benar sedang terjebak hujan sekarang.

Gadis itu menghela napas, sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membawa payung. Habisnya kemarin-kemarin saat ia membawa payung, cuaca cerah dan ia sukses terlihat seperti orang bodoh menenteng payung kemana-mana. Sekarang giliran ia tidak bawa, hujan turun. Deras pula. Oh, Temari mulai mencurigai semua nasib sialnya ini disebabkan oleh jampi-jampi Shikamaru.

Argh, sialan si nanas itu!

Inner Temari memaki. Demi kunciran empatnya yang keramat, Shikamaru benar-benar perlu dicukur rambutnya!

Pemuda itu selalu saja menyulut sumbu kesabarannya yang tak seberapa, membuat Temari merasa perlu mengecek tekanan darahnya tiap bulan untuk menghindari resiko terkena tekanan darah tinggi. Jika ada lowongan pekerjaan membuat orang kesal, Temari akan merekomendasikan Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang.

Percayalah, Shikamaru sangat berbakat dalam bidang itu.

Mata Temari memicing begitu mendapati pemandangan yang familiar keluar dari pelataran parkir sekolahnya. Itu Shikamaru. Hujan memang menghalangi pandangannya, tapi gadis itu sudah sangat mengenali detil motor dan postur tubuh si nanas. Hanya bedanya sekarang dia sedang memboncengi seorang gadis.

Tunggu dulu!

Seorang gadis?!

Temari melotot. Sialan si nanas, bukannya membantu teman sebangku sendiri malah mengantar gadis lain. Tidakkah ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Temari sekarang ini? Rumah dekat tapi tidak bisa pulang. Pulang basah tidak pulang kedinginan. Bukankah ini menyakitkan?

"Dasar nanas cengeng! Tidak setia kawan! Awas saja pemalas payah itu Senin nanti! Akan kubuat dia menyesal telah dilahirkan! Salah sendiri dia—"

 _SRASSH!_

Temari menghentikan monolognya tatkala sebuah _Porsche_ lewat tepat di depannya. Bukan, bukan mobil itu yang jadi perhatian, melainkan apa yang disebabkan oleh mobil itu.

Temari melongo, menatap seragam sekolahnya yang telah kuyup dan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. Benar sekali, mobil sialan itu telah menghadiahi Temari cipratan mahadasyat yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kecuali.

"Kau tidak apa, Nona?"

Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaran Temari. Tampaknya dari pelaku pencipratan laknat itu. Temari tak langsung menjawab, ia menunduk sampai matanya tertutupi poni. Tangannya mengepal, menremas rok sekolahnya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aura kegelapan pekat menguar dari tubuhnya, memberi sensasi dingin yang menyeramkan.

"No-nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu terdengar khawatir bercampur sedikit takut.

"Pikir saja sendiri, brengsek! Apa kau bu—"

"—ta?"

Temari menatap tak percaya orang di depannya. Senior favoritnya. Idolanya sejak sekolah dasar. Panutannya. Pangeran masa kecilnya. Aktor yang tengah naik daun sekarang ini.

"U-uchiha Itachi …."

"Eh? Lama tak bertemu ya, Temari."

.

.

.

Ino gempar. Sakura gempar. Kelas Sains One gempar. KSHS gempar. Dunia gempar. Semua gempar. Ini masih sangat pagi tapi kegemparan telah mengguncang seluruh umat manusia pemuja makhluk sempurna bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sebabnya? Cek majalah mingguanmu sekarang!

Terpampang nyata di _Headline News_ : UCHIHA ITACHI BERKENCAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS

Uchiha Itachi pemirsa! Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dia? _Prince Charming_ yang selalu dielu-elukan kaum hawa, dan sekarang ini tengah menyandang status aktor pendatang baru yang karirnya sedang melejit naik. Seorang pria dengan ketampanan dan talenta luar biasa. Tipe idaman hampir seluruh gadis di jagad raya.

Dan sekarang sang-pangeran-idaman digosipkan tengah berkencan?! _Hell no_! Ini sungguh tak bisa diterima. Apalagi gadis yang digosipkan kencan dengan Uchiha Itachi adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat mereka kenal.

"TEMARI!"

Ino dan Sakura berteriak histeris kala mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi dibicarakan muncul di ambang pintu kelas. Kedua makhluk berisik itu lantas berlari menerjang Temari yang memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas dan duo penggosip ini sudah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Pasti ada masalah besar yang menyangkut dirinya.

"KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN PADA KAMI!"

 _Tuh kan!_

Temari mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. "Menjelaskan apa, sih?" Gadis itu berjalan menerobos keduanya menuju tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh dua orang tadi—yang masih setia berteriak minta penjelasan entah apa.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Gadis berkuncir empat itu menatap heran kedua temannya setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Baca ini!"

Ino mengacungkan _cover_ majalah langganannya tepat di depan hidung Temari.

Detik berikutnya mata gadis itu membola. "Uchiha Itachi berkencan?! Dengan siapa?! Aku tidak terima ini!" Ia merampas majalah itu dan memelototi _cover_ nya dengan berapi-api.

Ino dan Sakura jawsdrop. Sepertinya Temari terlalu banyak belajar semalam, karena reaksi gadis itu sungguh di luar dugaan.

Ino yang pertama kali bertindak. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menyelamatkan majalahnya dari pelototan maut Temari dan membuka halaman penuh mengenai berita utama tadi. Telunjuknya terarah pada foto seorang gadis yang diambil dari belakang. Gadis berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran.

Berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran.

Temari terhenyak.

"EH?! Itu 'kan aku! Ini … ya ampun, _paparazzi_ sialan! Seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan!" Temari misuh-misuh. Tidak terima atas gossip murahan yang menyeret-nyeret dirinya. Segera ia merampas majalah itu dari tangan Ino, membantingnya, dan menginjak-nginjak benda itu penuh perasaan.

Ino ternganga. Sakura meringis. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi gadis dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu untuk mencerna keadaan. Kemudian jeritan histerisnya terdengar ke seantero sekolah.

"MAJALAH LANGGANANKU!"

Dan lima menit berikutnya terpakai untuk menenangkan Ino yang terus berteriak meratapi majalahnya—layaknya orang kesurupan.

Setelah keadaan cukup tenang, ketiga gadis duduk manis. Temari duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri, sementara Sakura dan Ino menarik kursi melingkari meja Temari.

"Jadi … kau tidak berkencan dengan Itachi- _kun_?" Sakura memulai interogasi dadakan ini. Matanya memicing menatap Temari penuh selidik.

Yang ditatap menghela napas jengah. "Tidak. Aku berani bersumpah!" Gadis itu nyaris menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Ino!" Temari menatap Ino tajam. "Pastikan kau berhenti berlangganan majalah gossip murahan itu setelah ini!"

"Tapi …." Ino memainkan telunjuknya. "Kalau tidak berkencan, kenapa kalian bisa ada di café itu?" Ia menatap Temari sangsi.

Temari mendengus. Mereka ini, dengan teman sendiri kenapa tidak percayaan sekali, sih? "Dia hanya mengantarku pulang, kami datang ke café karena dia mendengar suara perutku," gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. "Hanya itu saja, sungguh! Kami bahkan tidak sempat bertukar nomor ponsel." Ia merengut, menyesali sifat pikunnya yang datang di saat tak tepat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau hanya nomor ponsel saja aku punya!" Gadis berambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu tersenyum bangga, bangga atas posisinya sebagai calon bagian keluarga Uchiha yang memberi ia akses untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel pria-pria tampan.

Ino tampak menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. " _Forehead_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?! Aku mau!" Tampaknya gadis itu telah benar-benar lupa dengan topic pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Temari mendecih. " _Yeah_ , kita dapat nomor ponselnya, lalu apa? Mengiriminya pesan? 'Halo, ini aku Temari' atau 'Halo, ini aku Yamanaka Ino'. _Hell no_! Mau taruh dimana harga diri kita?" Gadis itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari menggeleng dramatis.

Sakura dan Ino melirik temannya, mereka menghela napas pasrah. Sefanatik apapun dia, Temari tetap menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Benar-benar seorang Sabaku sejati.

Tapi yang dikatakan gadis kuncir banyak itu ada benarnya juga. Dikirimi pesan seperti itu, Uchiha Itachi pasti akan berpikir macam-macam. Darimana orang ini dapat nomor poselnya? Dan apa tujuannya? Oh, hancur sudah citra si pengirim di mata sang pujaan hati nanti.

Helaan napas terdengar. Ketiga gadis itu menurunkan bahunya lemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ino kembali menegakkan duduknya. "Itachi-kun baik sekali ya, mau mengantarmu pulang. Ditraktir pula." Ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura mengamini dengan anggukan semangat. "Dia juga sayang keluarga."

Temari tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Itachi- _kun_ bukan tipe orang yang akan MENINGGALKAN TEMANNYA DALAM KESUSAHAN." Ujar gadis itu penuh penekanan pada empat kata terakhir. Sindiran halus—keras sebenarnya—untuk seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Kalian tahu siapa 'kan?

Jujur saja, Temari masih menyimpan kesal pada orang—yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya—ini. Ia merasa … apa ya namanya? Tidak penting … mungkin? Bukan, bukan, bukannya ia ingin jadi orang penting bagi si keparat ini, jelas bukan. Hanya saja status mereka sebagai teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangku seharusnya lebih tinggi dari hubungan teman satu sekolah kan?

Sekali lagi, ini bukan karena Temari ingin punya hubungan lebih dengan dia. _BIG NO_. Dan juga ditekankan, Temari sama sekali TIDAK CEMBURU. Dia marah bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena tidak suka pada orang yang tidak setia kawan dan tidak tahu terima kasih.

Temari yakin 100% ia tidak cemburu.

Yah, walaupun memang ia sempat merasa sakit hati. Tapi dapat dipastikan itu bukan karena cemburu! Temari berani bersumpah!

 _Aku tidak cemburu_

 _Aku tidak cemburu_

 _Aku tidak—_

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi penggemar Itachi-kun kalau tahu itu kau ya, Temari?"

Oh tidak, ia lupa fakta itu.

Temari semakin dongkol. Ia memang tidak takut pada fangirl-fangirl sadis itu karena ia JAUH lebih sadis dari mereka. Tapi masalahnya, Temari sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang ini. Ya ampun tidak adakah yang mengerti kalau ia akan berperang dengan puluhan soal fisika di jam terakhir nanti?!

Berdoa saja semoga para fangirl Itachi tidak tahu kalau gadis di majalah itu Temari, atau kalaupun tahu, mereka tidak berani menghadapinya.

Meskipun itu agak disangsikan mengingat rata-rata fangirls Itachi merupakan murid sekolahnya, dan mereka adalah remaja-remaja labil yang punya tingkat kefanatikan tinggi.

Hah, kalau tidak melanggar hak cipta, bolehkah Temari mengatakan bahwa ini sangat sangat merepotkan?

.

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan dan tak sesuai harapan, para fangirl—sialan—itu rupanya sadar betul kalo gadis kontroversial itu adalah Temari. Dan belum ada semenit bel istirahat berbunyi, kelas Sains One telah penuh sesak oleh gadis-gadis norak dengan teriakan ultrasoniknya yang menyiksa telinga.

"Temari- _chan_ , kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Uchiha Itachi?"

"Temari- _senpai_ , ayo kita tukar tempat!"

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai berkencan?"

"Dengar, aku tidak—"

"Hell, katakan kalau berita itu tidak benar!"

"Ya, sebenarnya memang aku—"

"Oh ya ampun, jadi itu benar?!"

"TIDAAAKKKK! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

"Hey, aku—"

"Tega! Kau dikeluarkan dari club resmi penggemar Itachi!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka menelikung, Temari-chan …"

 **BRAK!**

"DIAM!"

Hening.

Gebrakan meja serta teriakan sepuluh oktaf dari Temari rupanya cukup menciutkan nyali gadis-gadis itu. Ia melotot tajam, seakan tengah menguliti mereka. Uzumaki Karin, yang kebetulan berada tepat di depannya langsung menciut di tempat.

"AKU TIDAK KENCAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN! BERHENTILAH MEMBAHAS GOSIP MURAHAN ITU DAN ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU! SEKARANG!"

Serentak seluruh makhluk yang mengaku fans nomor satu Uchiha Itachi itu bubar jalan. Menyisakan kelas Sains One dalam hening yang mencekam. Ya, mencekam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara karena takut akan keganasan Temari.

Bukan bermaksud berlebihan, tapi mereka hanya tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti tahun lalu.

"Hoam~ Berisik sekali mereka." Shikamaru, yang terbangun akibat kejadian rusuh tadi berkomentar. Tanpa menyadari akibat dari komentar singkatnya itu.

Temari mendelik, menatapnya super tajam. "Kalau tidak membantu sebaiknya diam saja." Nadanya tajam dan menusuk. Yang mendengar saja meringis apalagi yang menerima.

Tapi Shikamaru bukan jenis yang mampu terusik oleh hal macam itu. Ia malah menanggapi dengan santai, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Lupakan," Temari mendecih. Berdebat dengan nanas ini hanya memperburuk moodnya saja. "Kau memang tidak seperti Itachi- _kun_." Ia mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya, melengos pergi ke kantin.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan tampang _bego_ nya.

"… hah?"

.

.

.

"OMG! Itachi- _kun_ akan bermain di film layar lebar!"

"Yang benar!?"

"Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar ingin menonton!"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menulikan telinga dari kebisingan yang bersumber dari tiga orang gadis di sebelahnya. Tapi percuma saja kalau sumber suara itu hanya berjarak lima jengkal dari tempatnya duduk. Shikamaru menggeram frustasi. Ini sudah kesekian kali tidurnya terusik karena orang-orang yang sama, dan topik pembicaraan yang sama; Uchiha Itachi.

Yah, rupanya gossip miring beberapa waktu lalu telah sukses membuat nama sulung Uchiha itu meroket naik.

Uchiha Itachi memang telah meluruskan masalah itu beberapa hari sebelumnya, bahkan dia juga telah meminta maaf pada para penggemarnya dan Temari lewat siaran langsung.

Dan percaya atau tidak, itulah awal dari ketenarannya.

Gadis-gadis norak itu mengelu-elukan betapa _gentle_ nya sang pangeran dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Mengatakan betapa ia sangat manis pada fansnya dan disaat bersamaan juga tampak begitu _cool_.

Haha.

 _Nonsense!_

Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau itu hanyalah bentuk pencitraan yang sering dilakukan para artis. Tapi rupanya perempuan bisa menjadi lebih dari bodoh kalau sudah dihadapkan pada pria tampan.

Bahkan Temari juga terlihat sama sintingnya.

"Oh, tidak! Itachi- _kun_ akan bermain film dengan Konan! Bukankah mereka pernah terlibat skandal?"

"Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti _hoax_!"

"Aku tidak terima!"

Nah!

Temari ini aneh. Padahal baru kemarin ia ngamuk-ngamuk karena gossip miring perihal kencannya dengan Itachi, sekarang saat pria itu digosipkan dengan gadis lain dia juga tidak terima. Maunya apa coba?

Dan jelas sekali kalau gadis itu akhir-akhir ini semakin sering membicarakan sang idola. Bahkan tidak perlu hitungan secara matematis kalau frekuensi disebutnya nama 'Uchiha Itachi' oleh Temari lebih tinggi dibandingkan kata kebangsaan Shikamaru; 'Merepotkan'.

Oh, Shikamaru memaklumi kalau gadis-gadis remaja pasti pernah mengalami fase fanatisme yang merepotkan seperti ini. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa maklum kalau hal ini ikut menyeretnya tanpa alasan jelas.

Ya benar, ikut menyeretnya karena Temari—entah kenapa—menjadikan ia objek pembanding dengan Si Uchiha—keparat—itu. Dan sialnya, Shikamaru mendapat bagian jeleknya.

Ada saja hal yang dipakai gadis itu untuk membandingkan Shikamaru dan Itachi. Misalnya;

 _ **Rambut**_

"Hey, rambutmu juga panjang ya, seperti Itachi-kun."

"Begitulah."

"Tapi lebih tampan dia daripada kau."

"…"

 _ **Kepintaran**_

"Itachi-kun katanya jenius loh, sepertimu."

"Oh."

"Huh, tapi dia tidak sesombong kau."

"…"

 _ **Ketenaran**_

"Ah aku baru sadar kalau kau juga terkenal, seperti Itachi-kun dulu."

"Hn."

"Tapi tentunya lebih terkenal Itachi-kun."

"…"

Dan masih banyak lagi hal konyol nan memuakkan yang dijadikan pembanding oleh gadis itu. Sial sekali. Dalam hati Shikamaru meratap, seandainya orang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu tidak ada, mungkin ia tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Shikamaru merasa begitu kesal pada seseorang karena sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

Sore yang biasa di hari yang biasa. Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai lenggang. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tentu saja sebagian besar siswa telah pulang. Shikamaru sengaja pulang sedikit terlambat karena malas berdesak-desakan ditengah lautan manusia penghuni sekolah yang begitu bernafsu ingin pulang. Itu merepotkan. Sungguh.

Pemuda itu melangkah santai dengan tas tersampir di sebelah pundaknya, sementara sebelah tangan lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dengan gaya begitu, hampir tidak ada yang percaya kalau ia adalah seorang jenius. Bahkan yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini hanyalah bayangan kasur tercintanya. Bukan pelajaran atau apapun itu.

Oh, mengingat kasur membuat Shikamaru jadi mengantuk.

 **BRUK!**

"Akh!"

Entah karena terlalu banyak menghayalkan kasurnya atau memang sudah takdir, tapi belum juga Shikamaru sempat menguap, tahu-tahu seseorang sudah menubruknya dari arah lain. Memang tidak keras, tapi cukup mengakibatkan kegaduhan karena berisiknya buku-buku tebal yang berjatuhan.

Si penabrak, Temari—entah itu kebetulan atau apa—mendongak, menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, payah!"

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. Jelas-jelas gadis ini yang menabraknya, kenapa malah ia yang disalahkan? "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, cerewet."

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku?!" Gadis itu berkecak pinggang. Tampak tidak terima disalahkan, meski memang kenyataannya begitu.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah malas. "Merepotkan. Jadi apa maumu?" Ia bertanya _to the point_ , berharap dengan itu Temari berhenti mengomel.

Tapi agaknya ia telah salah langkah.

"Kau masih bertanya?!" Temari malah terlihat semakin jengkel. "Tentu saja bantu aku membereskan buku ini, Nanas! Dasar payah, hal seperti ini saja masih perlu aku beritahu … blablabla …."

Shikamaru menatap datar Temari yang tiba-tiba memulai ceramah dadakan. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi akhir-akhir ini Temari menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Pengaruh hormon, mungkin. Hanya itu jawaban masuk akal yang melintas di kepala nanasnya.

"…. Kau tidak seperti Itachi- _kun_."

Itachi lagi?! Neptunus! Bisakah sehari saja Shikamaru tidak mendengar nama itu? Demi apapun, ia sudah muak dengan segala hal tentang Itachi dan imbasnya pada dirinya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Shikamaru untuk melakukan hal ini. Kakinya melangkah sendiri, bergerak maju menyudutkan Temari sampai punggung gadis itu membentur tembok dingin di belakang.

"Mau apa kau Nanas?!" Temari memekik pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang telah melewati batas.

Tapi Shikamaru tidak peduli. Ia memang telah berhenti melangkah. Tapi tangannya terangkat untuk mengunci pergerakan gadis itu.

"Dengar, aku dan Uchiha sialan itu berbeda," Pemuda itu berujar lirih, tatapannya tajam menusuk. Membuat Temari gelagapan. "jadi diamlah dan berhenti melakukan pembandingan konyol itu."

Dengan itu Shikamaru menjauhkan dirinya dari Temari dan lantas melengos pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih melongo.

"Astaga … jantungku …."

Dan detik berikutnya wajah Temari memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya. Diluar dugaan, Temari benar-benar menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Gadis itu tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan banding-membandingkannya, dan sialnya, gadis itu juga benar-benar diam.

Ya, diam.

Temari—entah bagaimana caranya—jadi gadis pendiam yang menjengkelkan. Sungguh, rasanya aneh sekali. Kalau biasanya Shikamaru akan mendegar omelan Temari tiap jam, sekarang yang terdengar tiap jam hanyalah helaan napas jemu.

Dan—lagi-lagi—sialnya, aksi itu hanya berlaku pada Shikamaru. Che, apa-apan ini? Temari ini sedang marah atau apa sebenarnya? Bukankah akan lebih pantas kalau yang mendiamkan itu Shikamaru? Toh, yang bersalah dalam hal ini adalah Temari. Kenapa malah kesannya seperti Shikamaru yang telah melakukan kesalahan?

 _Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?_ Shikamaru meratap frustasi dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tahu-tahu diam tidak jelas.

Inilah alasan kenapa perempuan merepotkan.

 _Ck, baru jadi teman sebangku saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi kalau jadi pa—_

 _Sial, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan!?_

 _Setan! Enyah dari pikiranku!_

"Kau ada masalah dengan Temari- _chan_?" Shikamaru sedikit tersentak saat sebuah suara cempreng menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Itu Naruto. Bersama Chouji dan Kiba. Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Kenapa Shikamaru tidak sadar?

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. "Sepertinya …." Jawab Shikamaru gamang.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Kiba menarik kursi terdekat, duduk melingkari meja Shikamaru. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ketertarikan, tapi dibalik itu sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu," Shikamaru mendengus. "Ia tahu-tahu jadi diam dan merepotkan."

Naruto manggut-manggut sok mengerti. "Yah perempuan kan memang begitu …." Pemuda pirang jabrik itu menatap gerombolan gadis di seberang sana. Tepatnya menatap objek utama pembicaraan mereka. Temari.

Tiga orang lainnya mengikuti jejak Naruto, menatap Temari. Dan rupanya gadis itu sadar kalau ditatap. Segera ia berbalik dan menghadiahi empat pemuda itu _death glare_ terbaiknya.

Empat sekawan itu _kicep_ di tempat. "Jangan dilihat … jangan dilihat …." Naruto bergumam ngeri. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hey, kau ini seperti sedang ditatap hantu saja." Kiba mengomentari aksi hiperbolis Naruto.

Naruto meringis. "Bahkan dia bisa lebih buruk dari hantu. Ingat tragedi tongkat _baseball_ itu?"

Kiba dan Chouji meneguk ludah. Bayangan menyeramkan saat Temari melempar tongkat _baseball_ setahun lalu melayang-layang di kepala mereka. "Se-sebaiknya jangan dibahas lagi …." Chouji berujar takut, yang diamini dengan anggukan oleh dua temannya.

Shikamaru menatap tiga kawannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tragedi … apa tadi?"

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Naruto berteriak nyaris histeris. Demi Tuhan, mentalnya tak sanggup harus diingatkan pada insiden mengerikan itu.

"Sekarang kita harus fokus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Temari." Chouji mengubah topik, ia membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya yang kesekian.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahnya." Ia menggerutu.

"Itu gampang saja," Naruto berujar santai, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Tiga kawannya menatap ia sangsi. "Che, memang apa saranmu?" Kiba tersenyum remeh.

Naruto _stay cool_. "Saat kau punya masalah dengan seorang gadis, kau hanya harus—" Pemuda bermanik safir itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tersenyum miring mendapati ekspresi penasaran kawan-kawannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menciumnya saja— _ttebayou_!"

 **BLETAK!**

"Saran macam apa itu hah?!"

Kiba berteriak emosi. Tidak mengerti apa isi kepala kuning Naruto sebenarnya.

Naruto yang menjadi korban jitakan meringis. "Memang begitu caranya. Kau saja yang tak pernah punya _gebetan_ jadi tidak tahu." Pemuda itu mencibir.

"Apa katamu?!" Kiba tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia bangkit, menyisingkan lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. "Kau menantangku?!"

Naruto ikut bangkit. "Baik, siapa takut!"

Kilat permusuhan terlihat di antara keduanya. Shikamaru, selaku pecinta damai, telah bersiap mengambil tempat untuk menengahi.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Shikamaru dan Chouji _sweatdrop_. Seharusnya mereka sadar sejak awal. Naruto dan Kiba memang duo konyol.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di perkumpulan para gadis….

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten tengah duduk melingkari meja Hinata dengan sebuah pensil di tengah mereka.

Lima gadis ini tengah memainkan sebuah permainan yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini; _Truth or Dare_. Yakni sebuah pertanyaan dimana kita harus memilih untuk jujur atau menerima tantangan apa saja.

Pensil diputar.

Tepat mengarah pada gadis pirang berkuncir empat.

Kawan-kawannya tersenyum puas. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten saling berpandangan. Menyampaikan ide jahat mereka lewat tatapan.

"Baiklah, sekarang gilaranmu Temari," Tenten berujar dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. " _Truth or dare_?"

Temari menatap gadis bercepol dua itu curiga, menangkap ketidakberesan dalam nada suaranya. " _Dare_." Jawabnya singkat dengan raut menantang. Che, anak-anak ini berani mengerjainya? Siapa takut!

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," Tenten berdehem sedikit. "Aku menantangmu untuk menjawab dengan jujur, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Shikamaru?"

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?! Aku kan memilih _dare_! _Dare_ artinya tantangan!" Temari berseru tidak terima.

Tenten memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya, ya, tentu. Tantangannya adalah kau harus menjawab dengan jujur." Gadis itu tersenyum licik.

Temari jengkel luar biasa. Ia lupa, Tenten adalah setan jahil yang punya banyak akal licik. Sial.

"Aku … tidak punya perasaan apapun pada nanas sialan itu." Temari memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Bohong!"

Ups! Temari menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu menyadari kalau ia telah salah bicara. Teman-temannya—kecuali Hinata—tersenyum miring. Sial, ini baru awal dan ia telah dikerjai sampai seperti ini. _Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi aku…_

"Selanjutnya giliranku," Ino tersenyum manis pada Temari. Terlalu manis malah. "Tantangannya sama, jawab dengan jujur, ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Shikamaru?"

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian pasti telah bersekongkol, kan?!" Temari berteriak histeris.

Ino menatapnya remeh. "Mau jawab tidak?"

Temari mendongkol. "Huh," ia mendengus. "Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengannya."

 _Ya, aku punya!_ Inner Temari berteriak kencang. Berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiami dia?" Ino memajukan wajahnya, menatap Temari penuh selidik.

"Hey, apa ini? Interogasi?" Temari mencibir.

"Jawab saja!" Ino tampak mulai tidak sabar.

Temari menghela napas jengah. "Dia yang meminta begitu." Dustanya lagi. Ya, dusta. Tentu saja tidak mungkin Temari rela diperintah-perintah begitu saja kan? Apalagi oleh si nanas jelek itu.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ia tidak sanggup untuk beritatap dengan Shikamaru lagi. Benar-benar tidak sanggup. Jantungnya berdentum tak normal, wajahnya memanas, dan tenggorokannya selalu tercekat tiap kali hendak berbicara pada nanas satu itu. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa begitu, Temari sendiri sedang mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Eung … sekarang _dare_ dariku …." Hinata bersuara, memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau harus memakai ini seharian." Gadis indigo itu dengan takut-takut menyerahkan sebuah _headband_ putih dengan kalimat yang ditulis memakai spidol; 'AKU FANS NARA'.

 _What the…_

"Kalian pasti yang menyuruh Hinata kan?!" Temari menatap ketiga temannya tajam.

Yang ditatap cekikikan. "Sudah lakukan saja. Kau tidak mau dicap pegecut kan?" Ino kembali merapalkan kalimat ajaibnya. Kelemahan Temari.

Temari merebut _headband_ itu dan memakainya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Sudah! Puas kalian?!" Ia merengut. Memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

"Terakhir _dare_ dariku," Sakura tersenyum licik. "Cium teman sebangkumu."

Temari melotot. "Tidak sudi!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sakura menggeleng dramatis. "Cium atau jadi pengecut payah?"

"Oh, apa kata orang kalau tahu kau tidak bisa mengerjakan sebuah tantangan?" Tenten memanas-manasi.

"Yeah, seorang Sabaku jadi pengecut." Ino semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Temari menggeram kesal. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia tidak sudi mencium nanas sialan itu, tapi ia juga tidak terima harga dirinya sebagai seorang Sabaku jatuh begitu saja hanya karena menolak sebuah tantangan konyol.

"Baiklah!" Putus gadis itu akhirnya. "Hanya di pipi!"

Teman-temannya mengagguk mengiyakan. "Hanya di pipi."

Kemudian dengan langkah diseret-seret Temari melangkah mendekati mejanya, dengan diekori Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Hinata tidak ikut, merasa kasihan katanya.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu berdiri di pinggir mejanya, menatap teman sebangkunya yang tengah tertidur pulas di pojok sana. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

 _Tenang Temari, hanya cium pipinya dan masalahmu selesai._

Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri, walau nyatanya tak memberi efek sama sekali. Ia meringis, membayangkan bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi hari esok setelah melakukan ini. Mungkin Temari akan mengurung diri seminggu penuh di rumahnya, oh atau sebaiknya ia minta pindah sekolah saja?

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam, heh?" Ino tampak mulai tidak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit, _pig_." Temari menggerutu. Tidakkah orang ini merasa kasihan padanya? Temari merasa perlu berpikir-pikir lagi untuk melabeli Ino sebagai temannya.

"Oy Nanas," Temari tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia sudah keringat dingin sekarang. Dan jantungnya … oh, doakan semoga jantungnya masih utuh hingga esok hari. "Apapun yang kulakukan, kau harus tahu kalau aku disuruh, mengerti?"

"Hng?" Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya bergumam tak mengerti. Otaknya masih belum mampu untuk memproses keadaan. Karena itu ia menoleh, hendak menanyakan maksud dari ucapan tadi.

Yah, sayangnya ia menoleh di saat yang tidak tepat.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. Shikamaru dan Temari tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, tapi bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan sekarang ini.

Hening.

Mereka membeku di tempat. Masih berusaha mencerna situasi dengan mata membola dan wajah merah luar biasa. Jantung keduanya beradu cepat, seakan hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Kata orang, ciuman pertama itu manis, tapi Temari tidak tahu apakah ciumannya ini dapat dikategorikan manis. Rasanya seperti ingin mati, sesak dan menegangkan, tetapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyukai itu.

"Kyaaa! Shikamaru dan Temari berciuman!"

Teriakan histeris dari Sakura mengembalikan Temari ke alam nyata. Gadis itu lantas menjauhkan dirinya dari Shikamaru sembari menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dan detik berikutnya ia berlari kencang, menerobos kerumunan orang yang datang untuk melihat tontonan gratis itu.

Ia benar-benar telah mengacau.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review Non-login:**

 **valentina** Yups! Ini chap selanjutnya udah apdet X'D Gomen lama ;3

 **hana** Hoho Temari emang gitu orangnya, suka malu-maluan:") /plak berantem? Mereka kan emang selalu berantem X'D /duagh hihi candaa, aku udah masukin scene berantem"an nih disini/? Tau deh gimana feelnya.-.

 **yuni** ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama ya ;3 /ojigi

Review lain udah saya bales lewat pm yaa ;3

 **A/N:**

HUAAAAA! Apa ini?! Apa ini?! OMG maafkan kekhilafan saya:" sumpah saya ga nyangka bakal jadi seabsurd ini ya ampun T.T MAAF banget kalau alurnya kecepetan, ngaco, jelek, dan segala macem:" Ini efek ngebut ngetiknya, saya dari pertengahan ngetik dari jam 9 sampe jam 1 malem:" lama banget kan? Iya emang, ngadat mulu soalnya ;3

Maaf ya kalo kesannya maksa atau gimana, tapi saya bener-bener serasa dikejar deadline:" soalnya kalau nunggu minggu depan lagi buat apdet bakal susah, paket modem saya bakal abis minggu depan, dan minggu depan juga bakal ada ulangan yang ampun-ampunan:" /curcol

Tapi ini juga bukan berarti minggu depan saya ga bisa apdet sih, cuma emang agak susah. Apalagi chap ini susah banget bikinnya-_- kalau dibiarin nganggur seminggu lagi alamat nguap udah idenya, trus muncul ide baru, trus ngetik lagi, trus nguap lagi, muncul ide baru lagi, ngetik lagi…

… seabad kemudian ==")a

Fyi, ini udah versi keempat yang saya bikin buat chap 7 ;3 terlalu banyak ide, tapi susah buat diketik dan rasanya cuma ini yang agak 'normal' HAHAHA /uhuk

Oiya, selamat buat yang nebak Itachi bakal jadi third person! Ramalan kalian ternyata ga meleset jauh kawans ;3 iya, ramalan. Karna sebenernya saya sama sekali ga ada niat buat jadiin my baby itachi orang ketiga:" Enak aja! Masa tunangan saya dijadiin perusak hubungan orang? /plakplak malah awalnya saya mau masang yahiko jadi cast tambahan, tapi tiba-tiba aja ide yang ada abang itachi ini lewat di kepala saya. Tepat pas saya lagi stuck di versi ketiganya:") Huaaa ayang itachi, you're da real MVP! /peluk /diamaterasu

Ya ampun saya udah nyepam banget yak di A/N ==")a

Okelah, Terima kasih buat dukungan kalian yang udah read/fav/follow/review, luv u guys!3

See ya next chapter!~


	8. Dating Tips!

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

Happy reading~

Hari kelimabelas sejak kecelakaan fatal—yang kalian tahu apa itu—antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Dan hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin buruk saja sejak itu.

Awalnya Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan insiden tempo hari. Baginya yang merupakan penganut prinsip 'yang lalu biarlah berlalu', hal itu bukan lagi masalah. Tentu saja ia sempat syok dan malu—bahkan sempat terbawa mimpi, kalau kalian ingin tahu—tapi hidup harus terus berjalan. Dan ia tidak punya waktu maupun keinginan untuk terus mengingat-ingat hal buruk yang hanya membawa sial.

Daripada itu, lebih baik ia tidur sepuasnya saja kan?

Bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak punya perasaan, tapi memang begitulah cara pikirnya. Baginya hal memalukan itu hanyalah kecelakaan traumatis yang lebih baik dilupakan daripada diingat-ingat terus.

Sayangnya pola pikir Temari tidak sama dengan Shikamaru.

Gadis itu …

Yah …

Sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi intinya sejak kejadian itu Temari bukan hanya menghindari Shikamaru, gadis itu bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Pemuda Nara itu bagaikan manusia transparan di mata Temari. Dipanggil tak menyahut, diajak bicara tidak membalas, dicolek diam saja, ditepuk-tepuk cuek _bebek_ , bahkan jika dipukul pun Shikamaru yakin gadis itu akan tetap sok _cuek_.

Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. sungguh.

Shikamaru kan jadi merasa serba salah. Bersikap biasa saja yang ada diacuhkan habis-habisan oleh gadis itu. Ingin minta maaf tapi dia tidak merasa salah—ingat, yang _nyosor_ duluan kan Temari—dan harga dirinya pun terlalu tinggi untuk sekadar mengucapkan satu kata empat huruf yang merupakan kunci perdamaian itu.

Jadi begitulah cerita singkatnya, tak ada yang mau mengalah sampai sekarang. Bahkan semakin parah saja. Mereka jadi saling tidak menganggap satu sama lain.

"Argghh! Padahal mereka kan teman semeja! Teman semeja! Kalian dengar?! TEMAN SEMEJA!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Tangannya memukul meja seiring dengan teriakannya. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menatap penuh nafsu dua orang di hadapannya. "Siapa sih orang bodoh yang membuat mereka perang dingin begitu?"

 **BLETAK!**

"Itu kan kau sendiri, Ino- _pig_!" Sakura gerah sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang _overdrama_ itu.

Ino mendengus. "Bukan aku yang menyuruh Temari mencium Shikamaru."

"Tapi ide itu darimu! Kau mau berkelahi ya?!" Sakura gebrak meja. Ia panas sendiri dituduh macam-macam oleh si pirang gila diet itu.

Ino ikut gebrak meja. "Siapa takut! Dasar _forehead_!"

"BERISIK!" Tenten bangkit. Tangannya mendorong kepala dua remaja beda warna rambut itu menjauh. "Harusnya kalian mencari cara supaya mereka kembali akur, bukannya malah ribut."

Dengan raut setengah hati, Sakura dan Ino kembali duduk. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa jadi bijak, Tenten." Tahu-tahu Ino nyeletuk.

Tenten cemberut. "Bukan begitu, aku harus latihan karate dan kalian sudah membuang sepuluh menit waktu berhargaku hanya untuk hal tidak berguna." Gadis bercepol dua itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo mulai topik utama kita, bagaimana cara mendamaikan mereka?"

Mendadak duo ratu gossip itu lemas. "Tidak tahu." Mereka menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja.

"Mendamaikan dua orang tsundere itu hampir tidak mungkin." Ino berujar frustasi.

"Tidak aka nada yang mau mengalah." Sakura menyetujui.

Ketiganya menghela napas.

"Kurasa kita butuh keajaiban …"

.

.

.

"Dua minggu lagi libur musim dingin dimulai," Ucapan Kakashi- _sensei_ , guru sejarah sekaligus walikelas _Sains One_ bagaikan angin segar yang mendinginkan kepala para murid setelah dibantai habis-habisan oleh soal ulangan yang gila-gilaan. "Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberi kalian tugas."

Dan angin segar itu pun berubah menjadi badai.

Gerutuan terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang kelas. Kakashi-sensei santai saja, ia sudah biasa mendengar itu, malah terkadang merasa senang saat melihat wajah frustasi murid-muridnya. Semacam balas dendam mungkin. Karena dulu gurunya juga suka menyiksanya dengan tugas dan ulangan yang gila-gilaan.

Guru ataupun calon guru yang membaca ini, tolong jangan tiru dia. Pikirkan perasaan anak-anak tak berdosa yang menjadi korban balas dendam kalian nanti. Tidakkah kalian tidak berpikir mengenai keselamatan otak mereka?

Ah, maaf. Abaikan saja yang itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kita bentuk tim yang terdiri dari dua orang."

Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan santainya berjalan mengelilingi meja murid-muridnya sembari membawa kotak _coret_ sembako _coret_ yang berisi nomor undian.

Setelah selesai, pria yang selalu memakai masker dimanapun kapanpun itu kembali ke mejanya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen.

"Yang aku sebut nomornya, angkat tangan."

"Nomor satu,"

Sakura dan seorang siswa berpakaian aneh dengan kacamata hitam mengangkat tangan.

Gadis gulali itu bergidik. " _Pig_ , tolong aku. Dia terlihat seperti om-om pedofil yang suka muncul di televisi."

"Jangan _overdrama forehead_. Aburame Shino itu dari keluarga terpandang, mana mungkin suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi kau dan dia juga seumuran, pedofil darimananya coba?"

"Tapi kan—"

"Sshh! Berisik. Aku sedang mendengarkan, _forehead_."

"Nomor 7,"

Ino mengangkat tangan, ia lantas celingukan mencari-cari teman setimnya. Dan terlihatlah olehnya seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah mengangkat tangan juga.

"Yeah! Aku satu kelompok dengan Hinata!" Ino selebrasi. Sakura cemberut. Padahal ia juga ingin sekelompok dengan Hinata. Tentu bukan rahasia lagi kalau gadis manis itu sangat rajin dan pintar, siapa yang tidak mau sekelompok dengannya?

"Aku penasaran Temari berpasangan dengan siapa," Ino nyeletuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Temari sedang mencoret-coret asal dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek.

Sakura ikut-ikutan. Temari yang merasa diperhatikan, lantas mendongak dan menyebur mereka ganas. "Apa?!"

Tanpa merasa gentar sedikitpun, kedua gadis itu masih tetap menatap Temari penuh minat. Gadis berkuncir empat itu menghela napas. "Kenapa dengan kalian?"

"Kau sekelompok dengan siapa?"

"Belum tahu. Jadi diamlah, aku sedang—"

"Nomor 13,"

Temari langsung mengangkat tangan. Dan tanpa diduga, orang di sebelahnya juga ikut mengangkat tangan.

Temari ternganga. Sakura dan Ino berbinar senang.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya!"

"Shikamaru dan Temari satu kelompok!"

Keduanya lantas berpelukan penuh haru. "DOA KITA TERKABUL!"

Belum pernah selama hidupnya, Temari merasa begitu berhasrat ingin mengubur diri seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat bagai lonceng surga bagi Temari. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mendengar kalau ia dan si nanas laknat itu sekelompok, teman sekelasnya mengejek ia habis-habisan. Gebrakan meja dan semburan kemarahan bahkan tidak mempan untuk menutup mulut mereka.

Dengan tergesa gadis berkuncir empat itu angkat kaki dari kelasnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu panas sejak pembagian kelompok sejarah.

 _Pasti gara-gara si nanas!_

Temari menggeram. Kenapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini, sih?! Kenapa selalu saja ia terlibat masalah dengan kepala nanas muka bantal itu? Kenapa?!

Temari pun tidak mengerti, sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam diri Nara Shikamaru yang membuat ia selalu tertimpa sial.

Tsk, lupakan. Temari tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan fantasi liarnya tentang nanas pembawa sial. Sekarang ia punya masalah yang lebih besar.

Tugas sejarahnya.

Melakukan riset di tempat-tempat bersejarah.

Bersama si nanas.

Berdua.

Apa-apaan itu?! Apa guru beruban palsu itu sengaja mengatur kencan laknat antara ia dan Shikamaru?! Demi rambut merah adiknya, tidakkah Kakashi-sensei tahu konflik batin yang dialami Temari dua minggu belakangan ini?

Makan ingat nanas, mandi ingat nanas, belajar ingat nanas, nonton televisi ingat nanas, melamun ingat nanas, bahkan saat tidur pun ia masih sempat-sempatnya teringat pada si kuncir nanas.

Dan mungkin kalian takkan percaya ini, tapi Temari mulai merasakan gejala-gejala aneh pada dirinya. Ia jadi sering doki-doki tidak jelas tiap mendengar atau melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Shikamaru, gadis itu juga sering keringat dingin sendiri saat dekat-dekat dengan Shikamaru.

Bercerita hal ini pada sahabat merahnya, Sasori, justru semakin memperparah keadaan. Si setan sinting itu bilang Temari jatuh cinta!

Jatuh cinta?!

Pada Si Nanas?!

BAH!

Udara musim dingin pasti telah merusak kepala merah sialannya.

Kendati berpendapat demikian, Temari tidak mampu mengusir kata-kata Sasori dari pikirannya, semakin lama ucapan pemuda itu makin sering terngiang di kepalanya, dan makin dipikirkan, makin frustasi lah ia.

 _Argh! Nanas sialan! Kau akan membayar ini!_

Temari berteriak dalam hati, direalisasikan dalam bentuk pukulan di atas meja. Sontak manusia lain yang duduk di sekitarnya menjadikan ia pusat atensi.

Ino menyeringai, sadar penyebab Temari mendadak 'meledak'. "Sudahlah Temari, itu kesempatan bagus bagimu."

"Bagus apanya?" Temari mendengus. "Buruk sih iya …"

"Che, mengaku saja Temari, aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin minta maaf pada Shikamaru, kan?" Sakura menunjuk Temari dengan sumpitnya. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk minta maaf."

Tenten mengangguk mengamini. "Ya, itu benar."

"A-aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padanya!" Temari memekik tertahan, wajahnya memerah malu. "Aku tidak sudi!" Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengangkat dagunya arogan.

Dasar _tsundere_.

"Kurasa tidak apa jika meminta maaf Temari- _chan_ , lagipula rasanya pasti tidak enak bermusuhan dengan teman sebangkumu sendiri _."_ Hinata ikut mendukung ketiga temannya.

Temari mendengus sebal, dagunya masih terangkat penuh keangkuhan. "Kalau ada yang harus meminta maaf, maka itu adalah orang bodoh yang membuat insiden nista itu terjadi."

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah, kan? Masa kau lupa, kami minta maaf langsung pada kalian berdua."

"Ya, bahkan kami meminta maaf atas namamu pada Shikamaru." Tenten menambahkan.

Temari masih setia pasang tampang _jutek_. "Ya sudah, aku kan sudah diwakilkan kalian. Jadi tidak perlu lagi."

Sakura geleng-geleng. "Tidak bisa begitu, masalahmu tidak akan selesai kalau bukan kau sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Ia berujar bijak. Tumben.

"Hu'um, lagipula mengakui kesalahan itu adalah tindakan yang bermartabat dan bernilai tinggi." Hinata berujar lembut, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kali ini Temari menurunkan egonya sedikit. "Ck, baiklah. Lihat nanti saja …"

.

.

.

" _Kyoto, akhir minggu ini, jam 10 pagi, aku yang jemput"_

Temari mengernyit, menatap secarik kertas yang tahu-tahu mejeng di atas mejanya sekembali ia dari kantin, gadis itu melirik teman semejanya melalui ekor mata, tampak pemuda berkuncir nanas itu tengah menopang dagu dengan mata tertutup.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, ia yakin ini pasti dari Si Nanas. Bisa ditebak, Kyoto adalah daerah dengan tempat bersejarah yang cukup banyak, dan Shikamaru adalah partnernya dalam tugas sejarah. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah caranya menyampaikan, kenapa harus lewat kertas segala coba?

Oh, apa ini cara si pemalas itu mengajaknya berkomunikasi sekarang? _Konyol sekali_. Temari hampir saja melontarkan koleksi cacian yang ia punya, tapi segera ditahan mengingat mereka masih perang dingin sekarang.

Mungkin Shikamaru tidak ingin, dan terlalu malas untuk bicara langsung pada Temari jika ujung-ujungnya terabaikan.

 _Hmph! Salahnya sendiri! Harusnya dia paham kalau aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan dari shock berat!_

Temari membatin dramatis, berusaha mencari pembelaan diri, meskipun sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja, yang memulai perang dingin begini kan ia sendiri, dan Shikamaru yang notabene laki-laki biasa, mana bisa dituntut untuk serba paham pada segala tingkah ajaib Temari.

Yah, biarkan _tsundere_ berekspresi.

.

"Aku tidak mau kencan dengan nanas!"

Temari berteriak histeris, beruntung teriakan itu teredam oleh bantal tempat ia menelungkupkan kepala, dan beruntung pula ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya tidak berdekatan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya kecuali ada yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamarnya.

Terhitung sejam sudah Temari guling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya sejak pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia meratapi nasib sialnya karena selalu terlibat hal nista dengan pemuda sialan bernama Nara Shikamaru.

 _Biarpun untuk tugas, tapi tetap saja … apalagi keadannya seperti ini …_

Temari memeluk guling kesayangannya sembari menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasanya pasti canggung sekali, berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang pastinya memakan waktu lama, bersama orang yang paling ingin ia jauhi sebisa mungkin.

 _Argh! Aku bisa gila!_

Temari mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia mengambil benda-benda yang berada dalam jangkauannya lalu melemparnya brutal, dan berhenti ketika salah satu bantal mengenai botol parfum impor miliknya hingga jatuh pecah.

Gadis itu makin kehilangan _mood_.

Dengan bersungut-sungut ia berbalik dan tidur memunggungi pecahan botol parfum itu tanpa ada niatan untuk membereskannya. Temari menghela napas.

Seandainya ada orang baik yang bisa menolongnya …

Tunggu dulu … orang baik?

Oh, rasanya Temari tahu harus mendatangi siapa. Dan secepat kilat, gadis itu sudah tidak lagi berada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hinata- _chan_ , ini aku, Temari."

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya dan panggilan temannya, membuat Hinata menunda sebentar kegiatan menulisnya, gadis berambut indigo itu beranjak dari meja belajar untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang sahabat.

"Astaga, Temari- _chan_!"

Hinata memekik nyaris histeris melihat penampilan Temari saat ini, seragam yang belum diganti dan acak-acakan, kunciran rambutnya yang terlalu mengerikan untuk dijelaskan, ditambah raut wajahnya yang masam tingkat dewa. Gadis itu terlihat seperti baru selesai tawuran.

Tak memperdulikan reaksi Hinata, Temari cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar gadis indigo itu lalu menutup pintunya rapat. "Kau harus membantuku," ujarnya gusar. "Bagaimana caranya supaya … supaya … tidak canggung saat ken—maksudku saat jalan dengan orang yang kau benci?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan Temari. " _Ano_ , apa ini soal tugasmu bersama Shikamaru- _san_?" ia balik bertanya.

Temari mendengus. "Ya, kau tahu sendiri hubunganku sedang buruk dengannya," buru-buru ia menambahkan, "lebih buruk dari sebelumnya maksudku, mengingat hubunganku dengan nanas jelek itu selalu buruk."

"Gampang saja, Temari- _chan_ hanya perlu meminta maaf pada Shikamaru- _san_." Hinata memberi solusi.

Temari melotot. "Memangnya tidak ada cara lain?" ia bersungut-sungut. "Minta maaf pada orang itu benar-benar penjatuhan harga diri."

"Aku tahu Temari- _chan_ hanya malu, lagipula perang dingin dengan orang yang kau sukai pasti tidak enak." Hinata menanggapi dengan kalem.

"Hah apa yang—APA?! A-aku tidak suka … padanya." Sengaja atau tidak suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat, gadis itu buang muka dengan semburat merah tercetak jelas.

"Pfftt—hahaha!"

Hinata tertawa sebagai balasan, membuat wajah Temari makin tertekuk. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu manyun.

Hinata menggeleng dengan tawa masih mengudara. " _Iie_ , hanya saja Temari- _chan_ lucu sekali ya," gadis itu akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, tapi reaksimu menunjukkan kalau kau memang suka pada Shikamaru- _san_."

 _KRAK_.

 _Fix_. Temari yakin si bodoh Naruto telah mengotori hati suci Hinata.

"A-aku Me-memang tidak—Argh!" Temari menepuk dahinya frustasi, rasanya ia ingin _headbang_ di tembok sekarang juga, tapi sekali lagi, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk terlihat memalukan bahkan di depan temannya sendiri.

"Pokoknya katakan saja, bagaimana caranya supaya tugas sejarahku selamat." Temari mulai pasrah.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa cara ini akan berhasil," ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. "Tapi karena aku selalu gugup saat di dekat Naruto- _kun_ , aku sering mencari cara agar tidak gampang gugup di internet dan di buku, mungkin itu bisa membantu …"

.

.

.

Ini adalah harinya.

Hari di mana Sabaku Temari akan menjalani hari terberat dan terlama sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Temari menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Mantel? Cek.

Syal? Cek.

Sarung tangan? Cek.

Hati? Nah!

Meski fisiknya telah siap untuk berperang dengan udara mengginggit khas musim dingin, rasanya _kokoro_ ini masih belum siap untuk menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Nara Shikamaru.

"Nona, ada teman anda datang mencari."

 _Glek_.

Panggilan sopan dari salah seorang pelayannya membuat Temari menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Nanas pembawa sial itu sudah datang rupanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana nanas itu bisa tahu alamat rumahnya. _Hell_ , dia bolak-balik ke kediaman Nara bukan hanya sekali, dan Nara Yoshino terlalu baik untuk membiarkan putri angkatnya—begitu ia menganggapnya—pulang sendiri.

Masih mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya, Temari akhirnya keluar untuk menemui Shikamaru. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, toh kemarin Hinata sudah memberinya nasihat yang cukup berkualitas.

* * *

" _Pertama, sapalah Shikamaru-san dengan santai …"_

" _Ohayou_." Temari mengucapkan selamat pagi saat akhirnya ia dan Shikamaru bertatap muka.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. " _Ohayou_? Kau salah makan ya?" Temari mendadak _kicep_ , tidak mengerti bagian mana dari salamnya yang membuat nanas setan ini berani berkata demikian. "Seingatku kau tidak pernah menyapa orang."

 _KRAK_.

 _Syit_. Temari lupa.

* * *

" _Minta maaflah padanya …"_

Baiklah, saran kedua ini sempat menuai protes, tapi setelah Hinata menjelaskan dampak positif dan alasan-alasan kenapa Temari harus meminta maaf, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah.

"Oy," gadis berkuncir empat itu memanggil Shikamaru saat keduanya berada tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Sabaku, Shikamaru yang tengah menstarter motornya hanya menoleh dengan raut tidak tertarik.

Temari menarik napas, lalu menghebuskannya perlahan. "Aku … minta maaf," gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maksudku, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melakukan—yaa, kau tahu apalah … dan setelahnya malah memulai perang dingin denganmu," ia menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Kupikir aku perlu meluruskan hal ini, karena kerjasama dalam tim perlu, kau tahu kan?"

Sekali _tsundere_ , tetap _tsundere_.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak berpikir, _mendokuse_."

Temari anggap itu pernyataan tersirat bahwa ia dimaafkan.

Menakjubkan bagaimana meminta maaf bisa membuat Temari selega ini, bebannya terasa terangkat sebagian. Hah, tahu begini ia sudah minta maaf sejak jauh-jauh hari.

* * *

" _Kalau merasa tidak sanggup, sebaiknya jangan tatap matanya."_

Kalimat itu kini berputar-putar di kepala Temari. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa tahu ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Shikamaru, dan alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai tidak sanggup, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing karena hanya akan membuat pembicaraan mereka tidak selesai-selesai.

Merealisasikan saran temannya, Temari terus memusatkan diri pada ponsel atau buku catatannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menelusuri beragam tempat bersejarah, dengan begitu ia dapat lolos dari kemungkinan bersitatap dengan si nanas.

Naas, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Temari. Tepat ketika ia turun dari motor Shikamaru di destinasi ketiga mereka, gadis itu hilang keseimbangan sehingga Shikamaru refleks menolongnya.

Memang tidak lama dan dramatis seperti di drama-drama, tapi cukup untuk membuat Temari panik sendiri. "Jauh-jauh dariku, Nanas!" dan ia pun ngacir duluan, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

* * *

" _Bersikaplah seperti biasa, anggap ia teman—maksudku rivalmu yang biasa …"_

Saran yang satu ini sempat membuat Temari garuk kepala, memangnya apa yang bisa menyebabkan sikapnya tidak biasa? Tapi lalu gadis itu memutuskan bahwa mungkin perang dingin mereka belakangan lah penyebabnya.

Temari mengakui, ia memang merasa sedikit canggung kali ini, biasanya pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru selalu dihiasi perdebatan-perdebatan sengit yang dimulai dari dirinya. Kini ia kebingungan mencari topik yang bisa menjadi pemercik perdebatan itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ia sekarang seperti perempuan yang sedang atuh cinta saja ya.

Haha.

Najis.

Sementara Temari sibuk mencaci dalam hati, Shikamaru sibuk memilih makanan dari menu di salah satu restoran yang mereka singgahi. "Kau mau pesan apa?" Pemuda itu akhirnya bertanya pada gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Samakan denganmu saja." Jawab gadis itu acuh lalu kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Shikamaru angkat bahu, ia memanggil salah satu _waitress_ lalu memesankan makanan untuk dirinya dan Temari, membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam lamunan sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Sup ikan?"

Temari memelototi makanan di piringnya, lalu beralih menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam. "Katakan, kenapa kau memesankan aku ini?"

"Karena kau menyuruhku menyamakan dengan pesananku."

 **Twich!**

Baiklah, memang kali ini ia yang salah. Tapi seperti biasa, Temari tetap berusaha mencari pembelaan diri. "Aku tidak suka _seafood_."

"Makan saja, jangan pilih-pilih makanan, _mendokuse_."

"Aku alergi!"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak suka, sudah terlambat untuk menipuku."

Sial.

Temari bungkam, dengan terpaksa dan bersungut-sungut, akhirnya ia memakan makanan yang paling dibencinya itu. Tapi bukan Temari namanya kalau ia mengaku kalah begitu saja.

 _Awas saja kau, Nanas! Kubalas nanti!_

* * *

" _Oh iya, berikan Shikamaru-san sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf."_

Saran yang ini terdengar kurang meyakinkan di telinga Temari. Sebagai seorang perempuan dengan harga diri tinggi, rasanya berat sekali memberikan sesuatu pada nanas menyebalkan itu.

Tapi toh ujung-ujungnya nasihat itu diturutinya juga, dengan atas keyakinan bahwa gadis sebaik Hinata tidak mungkin menyesatkannya. Yah, kau tidak tahu saja, Temari.

Temari celingukan, menatap stan-stan di festival musim dingin yang tak sengaja ia dan Shikamaru lewati tadi penuh minat. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu mau memberikan apa pada Si Nanas, dan kalaupun tahu ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberikannya nanti. Jadilah di sini Temari, berjalan tidak pasti bersama Shikamaru yang menyertainya dengan raut malas bukan main.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" Shikamaru mulai jengah. Ia berpikir selesainya riset mereka berarti berakhir juga perjalanan. Tapi gadis kuncir banyak ini dengan seenaknya menyeret ia ke festival ini, mana banyak pasangan yang bermesraan pula.

Temari menggaruk pelipisnya. "Um … yakitori?" ia berujar ragu, menyuarakan makanan favoritnya semasa kanak-kanak.

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau bercanda? Ini festival musim dingin! _Mendokuse_."

"Oh, memangnya di festival musim dingin tidak ada ya?" Temari bertanya dengan polosnya.

Shikamaru _facepalm_. _Seriously_? Temari sampai umur segini tidak tahu bedanya festival musim dingin dan musim panas? Separah apa sih, masa kecilnya?

"Padahal yakitori kan enak," Temari bergumam. "Dulu ayahku sering membawakan yakitori tiap pulang, lalu aku akan berebut dengan kakakku padahal porsi kita sama …" gadis itu tampak menerawang.

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Kau punya kakak?" setahunya Temari hanya punya seorang adik laki-laki, itupun diketahuinya secara tidak sengaja lewat percakapan gadis itu dengan ibunya.

Temari mengangguk kaku. "Yah, sekarang ini dia memang tinggal terpisah dengan keluargaku …" pancaran matanya berubah sendu.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru tidak suka melihat sorot sendu itu. Tanpa izin, ia menarik tangan Temari, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ayo pulang, kita bisa mati beku disini. Nanti repot."

* * *

" _Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih setelah Shikamaru-san mengantarmu pulang ya, Temari-chan."_

Sekali lagi, Temari ingin sekali bertanya alasan kenapa ia harus berterima kasih pada nanas jelek pembawa sial yang bisanya hanya membuat kesal itu. Tapi kemudian ia menyimpulkan bahwa alasannya karena telah mengantar ia pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Karena itu, usai melepas _helm_ -nya, Temari dengan segala keangkuhannya berkata, "Terima kasih."

Shikamaru menerima helm itu lalu bergumam tidak jelas. Temari bersikap tak acuh dan berbalik untuk masuk rumah.

"Oy," panggilan Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa ia untuk berbalik. "Aku juga minta maaf …" pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, gestur yang sama persis dengan Temari tadi. "kupikir harusnya aku mengerti kau masih sedikit, err … _shock_."

"Tidak masalah."

Dalam gelapnya malam yang tidak berhias bintang, Shikamaru—sekali lagi—melihat kilau mentari dalam senyum, ah tidak, cengiran gadis itu. Membuat ia ikut menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar.

Selepas kepergian Temari, Shikamaru masih diam mematung, tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

 _Perasaan aneh apa … yang kurasakan tadi?_

 **TBC~**

 **Balasan Review Non-login:**

 **keita** aiyy dimana typonya? Waduh, kalo inget tolong kasih tau yak, takutnya ganggu yang baca /apasih duh duh keita-san tau aja saya mau bikin konflik mereka, kira-kira bagusan konfliknya chap depan atau depannya lagi ya? /malahnanya

 **misaki-chan** mukaku juga merah ngetiknyaaaa AAAAA /plak  
Ini udah dilanjut, maafkan diriku kelamaan:"

 **Haro** Sudah dilanjut yaakkkk xD

 **Matholic13** Next chapter updated! Sumimasen, kelamaan;(

Sudah update yaakk, terima kasih pujiannya dan maaf kalau kelewat lama;(

Sisanya sudah atau akan saya balas lewat pm okay^^  
Thanks for your feedback!^^

 **A/N :**

 **(Warning! 99.99% curhatan)**

Hai ._. (Readers: ngilang berbulan-bulan dan lo cuma bilang 'hai'?! /gorokhyelaf AMPUN KAK!)

Oke-oke, saya meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, sebesar-besarnya, untuk kalian yang ngerasa kena php(?) karena saya ngilang gitu aja dan ninggalin ini fic terbengkalai :"3

Banyak banget alesan saya kenapa update lama, dan sumpah ini ga ngarang(?) /apasih

Pertama, saya sibuk ama tugas dan ulangan yang gila-gilaan, yah sebenernya ini dibilang alesan juga ga bisa sih, wong saya sesibuk apapun pasti ngeluangin waktu buat hobi, hehe /nyengirlo /dibakar

Kedua, musuh semua author, writer's block. Yup, ini penyakit sialan ga sembuh-sembuh, bikin greget:"

Ketiga, sense of romance(?) saya hilang, rasanya mendadak males ama segala sesuatu yang berhubungan ama cinta-cintaan, baca yang romantis aja udah mules apalagi nulisnya coba? Apalagi saya niatin bikin chap ini full romance-.-

Keempat, oke ini yang paling gatau diri, mata saya jelalatan ngeliatin fandom lain, malah sampe bikin satu ficnya, yang hampir ga mungkin saya publish. Bunuh aja saya kalo saya mau:") /eh yah pokoknya saya mohon ampun karena udah ngelirik fandom lain sebelum fic ini selesai, I'M REALLY SORRY:"

Permintaan maaf saya juga belum selesai(?) saya minta maaf juga buat kualitas fic ini yang semakin jauh dari kata bagus, dan sama sekali ga sesuai ekspetasi. Saya ngetiknya ngebut dan dibawah tekanan deadline yang saya tentuin sendiri, yaitu sebelum tahun baru, jadi maklumin ya :"3 /kedip" /ditimpuk

Oh iya, satu pertanyaan buat kalian yang sangat-bikin-terharu rela baca A/N gaje ini, kira-kira ff ini bagusan cepet-cepet ditamatin atau dibiarin banyak chapter aja? Kalau cepet-cepet ditamatin berarti mungkin bakal ada problem alur kecepetan dan sejenisnya, kalau banyak chapter berarti kalian bakal bosen ama cerita ini duo tsundere yang ga kelar-kelar, jadi mending yang mana? (Readers: kok ga ada enaknya?!)

Awkay, segitu dulu curhatan ga penting saya yang panjangnya naujubileh(?), sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan fanfic ini, dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudi atau masih sudi ngebacanya.

See ya next chapter~!


	9. Family

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

Happy reading~

Dingin.

Suhu di ruang makan mewah itu benar-benar membekukan. Pemanas bermerk yang terpasang rupanya kalah oleh dinginnya udara malam di pertengahan Februari.

Setidaknya itulah sugesti yang berusaha Temari tekankan pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun, ia tahu pasti udara musim dingin bukanlah satu-satunya pembawa suhu dingin ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayah," Temari bersuara memanggil sang ayah usai menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ya?"

Sabaku Rasa menyahut sembari membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan serbet. Mendadak Temari merasa udara di sekelilinngnya makin dingin. "Awal musim semi nanti sekolahku mengadakan acara kelulusan sekaligus perpisahan," gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap mata ayahnya. "bisakah … kau datang untukku?"

Sorot itu semakin dingin. "Kau tahu aku sibuk, Temari."

"Ini yang terakhir … meskipun hanya lima menit, kumohon datanglah …" gadis itu menatap penuh harap, susah payah melawan sorot dingin sang ayah. "Sekali saja, aku ingin ada Ayah di foto kelulusanku."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Putus Sabaku Rasa mutlak.

Jika itu tiga tahun yang lalu, Temari hanya akan terdiam dan menunduk patuh pada keputusan ayahnya, tapi kali ini ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ini adalah kali terakhirnya mengecap pendidikan sebagai seorang siswi sekolahan, ia hanya ingin sang ayah ada bersamanya saat ia melepas semua itu.

"Sekali saja peduli lah!" Temari memekik, sementara ayahnya berdiri tak acuh, hendak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ayah tak pernah peduli pada kami! Karena itulah … karena itulah kakak pergi!"

Sabaku Rasa menghentikan langkahnya, pria paruh baya itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang putri dengan mata memicing tajam. "Kau tidak punya kakak."

"Ya, aku punya!" Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Temari bangkit dan balas menatap sang ayah sengit. "Namanya Kankurou, anak yang kau buang dan kini menjadi seorang bintang."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Temari …" pria itu mengambil langkah mendekat, tatapannya menusuk seperti angin musim dingin. "Aku tak punya putra bernama Kankurou."

Temari mendecih, tata krama yang diajarkan padanya sejak kecil menguap entah kemana. "Berhentilah menyangkal, Ayah. Atau kau menyesal karena telah membuang seorang pembalap terkenal?"

"Temari, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berkata selancang ini."

"Oh, tentu tidak." Temari tidak tahu darimana nada serkastis itu berasal. "Kau hanya mengajarkan aku dan Gaara cara menjadi robot, pintar dan tidak berperasaan."

"Temari!"

"Apa? Aku benar 'kan?"

PLAK!

Untuk sepersekian detik, waktu di sekeliling Temari seakan melambat. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih. Sabaku Rasa memang sosok yang keras dan otoriter, tapi tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Temari kalau ia akan merasakan tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Temari mendongak, berharap mendapati raut menyesal sang ayah. Tapi yang ia menyambutnya adalah wajah kaku dan sorot dingin.

"Masuk kamarmu."

Gadis itu merasakan matanya memanas, ia mengusap kasar cairan bening yang bahkan belum keluar dari sudut matanya.

Marah, sedih, kecewa, frustasi, Temari tak pernah merasa lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Dadanya sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk .

Rasanya seperti gunung vulkanik yang akan erupsi.

"Ayah keterlaluan!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Temari menemukan dirinya berlari menembus hujan salju di tengah gelapnya malam.

.

Temari berjalan terhuyung tanpa arah, tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan, bertambah buruk karena pakaiannya yang basah akibat salju.

Gadis itu menyesali pikiran pendeknya yang menyebabkan ia tersesat di jalanan sepi sebuah komplek perumahan, di tengah dinginnya hujan salju di malam hari, tanpa mantel, syal, atau apapun yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya.

Temari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengusap-ngusap lengannya, dan berdecih begitu menyadari usahanya menghangatkan diri sia-sia saja. Mulai terbesit di benaknya untuk mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah, meminta belas kasihan sang pemilik rumah untuk memberinya segelas coklat panas dan baju hangat.

Temari menertawakan pikirannya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian ia terdiam, menatap jejeran rumah di sekelilingnya, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Ia kenal tempat ini.

Secercah harapan tampak di depannya. Temari menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa mulai membeku, memaksa kesadarannya yang menipis seiring penglihatannya yang mulai buram.

Tangannya gemetar, mengetuk pintu kayu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan rambut dikucir ke atas yang khas. Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat kondisi gadis di depannya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Temari?"

Tersenyum lega adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan Temari sebelum gadis itu ambruk.

.

Putih.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh retinanya adalah warna putih yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung.

 _Surga?_

Tidak, bohlam itu terlihat nyata. Temari mengerjap, ia menolehkan kepala lalu menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang tak asing. Nara Yoshino.

 _Aku ada di kediaman Nara?_

"Ah, kau sudah sadar," itu sebuah pernyataan. Wanita itu lalu membantu Temari duduk dan memberinya segelas air.

Temari menerima gelas itu, lalu menenggak isinya dan menyadari betapa kering tenggorokannya sekarang. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan gelas yang telah tandas seluruhnya pada Yoshino.

Nara Yoshino tersenyum lalu mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan gadis itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit pusing." Temari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak berat. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai berada di sini, Bi?"

"Kau sendiri yang datang kemari, Temari-chan," Yoshino mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ingat?"

Temari menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku sudah membuat bibi repot, ya." Gadis itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Yoshino mengibaskan tangannya, menyangkal ucapan Temari. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku repot." Wanita itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Temari- _chan_ , Bibi ambilkan sup." Ia pun melenggang pergi dengan tangan membawa gelas kosong.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yoshino kembali dengan membawa baki berisi semangkuk sup, segelas air, dan obat-obatan lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri?" Wanita itu mengambil mangkuk berisi sup.

Temari mengangguk. "Selamat makan." Ia menerima sup itu dan memakannya dalam diam.

Yoshino menunggu hingga Temari menyelesaikan makannya, mengamati gadis itu tanpa suara. Dibandingkan dengan sejam lalu, Temari terlihat jauh lebih baik, wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat sebelumnya, dan bibirnya juga sudah menemukan kembali warnanya.

Dalam hati wanita paruh baya itu bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan Temari nekat berjalan dari rumahnya dengan pakaian tipis di tengah hujan salju? Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu nanti.

Beruntung Temari tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan sup yang diberikan Yoshino, entah karena kelaparan atau karena masakan buatan Nara Yoshino begitu lezat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yoshino akhirnya bertanya setelah Temari kembali menenggak habis segelas air.

Temari terdiam, menunduk sembari mencengkram gelas di tangannya. "Aku … bertengkar dengan ayah." Kata-katanya sarat akan emosi, Yoshino bahkan bisa melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar.

Wanita itu lalu mengusap bahu Temari lembut, membuat remaja pirang itu beralih menatapnya. "Mau cerita?"

Senyuman Yoshino entah kenapa berhasil menjebol pertahanan Temari, cairan bening yang mati-matian ia tahan kini mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin ayah menghadiri acara kelulusanku …" gadis itu terisak. "Apakah permintaanku terlalu berlebihan, Bi?"

Yoshino menatap Temari iba, ia lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, sayang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaanmu." Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung gadis itu pelan.

"Lalu kenapa ayah tidak mau?" isakannya semakin jelas terdengar. "Aku hanya ingin ayah datang … meskipun hanya lima menit … sekali saja …"

"… sekali saja …"

"Kenapa ayah tak pernah peduli padaku?"

"Setidak penting itukah aku?"

"Padahal aku … padahal aku ini putrinya …"

Yoshino hanya membisu sembari mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu penuh sayang. Wanita itu lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik, tak berniat memberi komentar. Ia tahu Temari hanya butuh dua hal sekarang ini; seorang pendengar yang baik, dan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sementara itu di balik pintu, seorang lain juga turut mendengarkan.

"Cih, merepotkan."

.

Shikamaru menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, jujur saja masih berat baginya untuk berpisah dari tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman itu, tapi perutnya terus berontak minta diisi.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke dapur, meminum segelas air, lalu mengambil sepiring kue manju—yang ia yakini memang untuknya, kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga.

Obsidiannya menangkap sosok gadis pirang berkuncir empat tengah duduk di sofa, tampak fokus pada televisi di depan yang menayangkan berita—atau gossip? Tentang seorang pembalap terkenal.

 _Dasar perempuan_ , Shikamaru mengomentari dalam hati. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu, memakan kuenya tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan pada tayangan di televisi.

Temari menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru, gadis itu menoleh lantas mencibir, "pagi sekali kau bangun."

"Ibu mana?" Shikamaru mengabaikan ejekan Temari.

"Pergi sebentar." Lawan bicaranya menjawab.

"Ayah?"

"Mengantar Bibi."

Shikamaru mengangguk paham, ia melanjutkan makan paginya—yang sungguh sangat terlambat, sementara Temari menyimak tayangan di televisi dalam diam.

"Kau kenal orang di televisi itu?" suara Temari memecah keheningan.

Shikamaru menatap sekilas televisi di depan, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kankurou, atau yang biasa dipanggil K, adalah pembalap terkenal yang namanya sedang melejit akhir-akhir ini.

"Percaya kalau aku bilang dia kakakku?"

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak kue manju.

Pemuda itu menatap Temari lamat-lamat, menunggu seringai khasnya usai mengatakan guyonan, tapi gadis itu diam saja menatap lurus ke depan.

Itu bukan candaan.

Yang benar saja.

Shikamaru menatap bergantian Temari dan visualisasi di televisi, tapi tak menemukan satupun kemiripan di antara mereka. Rambut, mata, hidung, bibir, semuanya jelas terlihat berbeda.

"… aku tidak tahu." Akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara, mengungkapkan ketidaktahuannya atas fakta hubungan darah Temari dengan Kankurou, juga kemiripan di antara mereka.

"Wajar saja," Temari tersenyum pahit. "Dia bukan lagi kakakku sekarang."

"Hah?"

Shikamaru membeo, ia mungkin sering mendengar istilah 'mantan pacar', 'mantan istri', dan mantan mantan lainnya, tapi 'mantan kakak' terdengar ganjil di telinganya.

"Ayah membuangnya," gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya. "dulu sekali …"

Hening tercipta, suara-suara dari televisi seakan teredam, tak terdengar jelas.

Shikamaru terdiam, otak cemerlangnya kini merangkai rantai jalinan peristiwa terkait ungkapan gadis itu. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kankurou, selain terkenal akan prestasinya, juga terkenal karena kemisteriusannya karena selalu menutup diri dari media jika ditanya perihal kehidupan pribadinya. Ia juga paham kenapa Temari begitu tergila-gila pada motor sport, dan sering kali memaksa Shikamaru untuk meminjamkan motornya.

Penggila otomotif. Tentu saja, itulah kemiripan mereka.

"Mudah sekali bagi ayah membuang salah satu putranya …" suara di sampingnya mengembalikan Shikamaru ke alam nyata, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Temari menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. "Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku juga … dibuang?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu entah mengapa menimbulkan suatu percikan di dada Shikamaru. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" pemuda itu berdecak. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Aku telah membuat ayah marah," gadis itu berujar lirih, "entah bagaimana caraku kembali nanti."

Shikamaru berdecak, lelah dengan kemuraman Temari yang sangat-bukan-dirinya-sekali.

"Dengar, Gadis Merepotkan," pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Temari, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak menatapnya. "Dia ayahmu, dia tidak mungkin menutup pintu darimu."

Gadis itu menunduk, rautnya semakin muram. "Tapi seperti itulah ayahku, dia benci pembangkang," ia bergumam. "kakakku dibuang karena membangkang, karena kakak ingin mengejar mimpinya sebagai pembalap, kakak pergi dan ayah tak pernah mengizinkannya kembali."

"Aku merindukan kakakku," Temari berbisik lirih. "Aku rindu ibu," suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, "Aku rindu ayah yang dulu."

"Aku khawatir pada adikku," Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Jika aku juga tidak ada, ayah akan menekannya lebih jauh … dia masih terlalu kecil, meskipun sudah kelas 1 SMU aku tahu dia masihlah anak-anak di dalam."

"Temari—"

"Aku anak pembangkang … aku adik yang buruk … kakak yang payah …" gadis itu terus meracau. "Aku menyedihkan …"

TUK!

Temari mengatupkan bibir, refleks menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh sesuatu. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati Shikamaru dengan remote televisi dalam genggaman.

"... apa yang—"

"Diamlah, kau ini selalu saja berisik," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, Temari membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi keduluan, "aku sudah paham masalahmu."

"… hah?" Temari membeo, kinerja otaknya mendadak lambat.

Shikamaru dengan santainya berjalan mengambil jaket dan kunci motor, sementara pandangan Temari mengikuti.

"Kalau ibu tanya, katakan aku pergi sebentar."

.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?_

Shikamaru menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, di depannya terpasang plakat bertuliskan 'Sabaku .Co'. Pemuda itu mendecih, menyadari bahwa kedatangannya ke tempat ini—hanya dengan pakaian santai dan jaket, adalah karena racauan menyebalkan rivalnya sendiri.

 _Cih, biarlah, sudah terlanjur._

Pemuda Nara itu memantapkan hatinya, lantas berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dengan percaya diri—meskipun dipoles dengan raut malas yang tampaknya tidak bisa hilang itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang resepsionis menyambutnya ramah.

Shikamaru menjawab, "Aku ingin bertemu Sabaku- _san_."

"Ah …" Wanita yang kira-kira berusia 20-an itu nampak sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang bocah datang untuk menemui atasannya. "Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi katakan aku punya informasi tentang putrinya."

Dengan kalimat pamungkas itu, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk mendapat izin menemui Sabaku Rasa, dan kini ia sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Sang CEO.

Sabaku Rasa menatap tamu tak diundangnya lekat-lekat, tampak sedang menilai pemuda itu. "Nara, ya?"

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru, ia sudah menyebutkan namanya tadi lewat resepsionis, jadi wajar saja pria di depannya ini tahu.

"Jadi," Sabaku Rasa mengatupkan kedua tangan, dan menopangkan dagu di atasnya. "Apa putriku membuat masalah?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Rasa yang kedengaran ganjil—bagaimana bisa seorang ayah yang putrinya kabur dari rumah menanyakan hal itu?—Shikamaru menjawab, "Temari ada di rumahku."

"Hm? Begitukah? Apa dia membuatmu repot?" Pria berambut merah pucat itu terlihat biasa saja. "Katakan padanya untuk segera pulang."

"Dia sedang sakit, akan lebih baik kalau anda menjemputnya."

Sabaku Rasa mengambil bolpoin dan salah satu dari tumpukan map di atas mejanya. "Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk segera pulang setelah sembuh."

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Setelah semua masalah antara kalian kurasa Temari tidak mungkin kembali begitu saja, dia butuh anda untuk meyakinkannya pulang."

"Hm? Kurasa putriku tidak selembek itu," Pria Sabaku itu tak menatap Shikamaru, melainkan dokumen di atas mejanya. "Tapi kalau memang begitu, maka itu tergantung pilihannya. Dia bisa pulang, atau pergi mengikuti jejak kakaknya, aku tak melarang."

"Hoo, aku tidak tahu soal itu," nada malas Shikamaru membuat Rasa mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi apa anda yakin, Sabaku- _san_? Bukannya kau sudah pernah membuang seorang pembalap terkenal? Tidak takut membuang seorang calon bintang lagi?"

Sudut bibir Sabaku Rasa berkedut. "Aku menghormati keputusan anak-anakku."

"Hm? Tapi sepengamatanku, yang anda tunjukan bukanlah sikap menghormati keputusan," Entah memang Shikamaru yang tidak peka, atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu, ia tetap melanjutkan meski Sabaku Rasa sudah mengeluarkan raut tak suka.

"Sabaku- _san_ , anda memaksakan kehendak anda, lalu membuang orang yang menentangnya. Dan saat orang itu sukses dengan jalan pilihannya, anda menyesal. Lalu menjadikan putra-putri anda yang lain sebagai pion untuk meyakinkan diri anda sendiri bahwa anda tidaklah salah. Bukan begitu?"

Rasa menghentakkan bolpoinnya, dengan senyum formal yang agak dipaksakan. "Baiklah, cukup sampai di sana, anak muda. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Kalimat usiran yang jelas sekali.

Tapi Shikamaru bukan jenis orang yang mudah diusir. _Hell_ , ia sudah ribuan kali menghadapi pengusiran brutal Temari.

"Izinkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu untuk terakhir kali," Shikamaru menatap mantap pria di depannya.

"Meskipun Temari tak pernah cerita, aku tahu dia punya keluarga yang sedikit bermasalah. Dan seperti yang biasa kita lihat, seseorang dengan keluarga bermasalah biasanya akan jadi anak yang bermasalah juga. Nilai jelek, bolos, minum-minum, pergaulan bebas, dan semacamnya.

"Tapi Temari tidak begitu, bukan? Dia tetap jadi anak baik, yang berusaha mendapat nilai terbaik demi ayahnya. Anda mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia pernah pingsan karena kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak belajar, dan ia bahkan masih menyebutkan anda dalam tiap igauannya."

Rasa hanya diam membaca sebuah dokumen baru, Shikamaru tidak yakin ia menyimak atau tidak, tapi pemuda Nara itu tetap melanjutkan. Toh, setelah ini ia akan segera angkat kaki.

"Jika Temari pergi, anda memang belum tentu kehilangan seorang anak yang sukses, tapi anda pasti kehilangan seorang putri yang mencintai anda." Dengan itu Shikamaru berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tepat saat tangan Shikamaru menyentuh kenop pintu, Sabaku Rasa memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati pria paruh baya itu meletakkan map yang tadi ia baca.

"Aku ikut."

Shikamaru tersenyum asimetris. "Baiklah."

.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

Nara Yoshino baru saja kembali dari berbelanja, dan mendapat kabar bahwa putranya pergi tanpa mandi dulu.

Temari membantunya membereskan barang-barang belanjaan. "Tidak tahu, dia cuma bilang pergi sebentar."

"Ya ampun, anak itu benar-benar …." Yoshino elus dada. Setelah ini ingatkan ia untuk menginterogasi putra tunggalnya itu.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Biarkan saja, Bi. Anak pemalas itu memang harusnya sesekali pergi keluar mencari udara segar."

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Temari-chan." Yoshino ikut tertawa. "Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju soal pergi tanpa mandi."

"Nah, aku juga."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa bersama.

" _Tadaima_."

Tak lama, suara malas Shikamaru terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Nah, anak itu pulang." Yoshino segera menyongsong kedatangan anaknya dengan spatula di tangan.

Temari terkikik kecil melihatnya, ia bisa membayangkan tampang melas Shikamaru yang tengah dijewer ibunya.

"Temari- _chan_!" Suara pekikan Yoshino terdengar. "Kemarilah, kau harus melihat ini!"

Temari buru-buru meletakkan botol minyak goreng yang baru ia isi, mengelap tangannya, lalu bergegas ke pintu depan. "Ada apa, Bi?"

Gadis itu tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Yoshino, karena ia sudah mendapatkannya hanya dengan meihat sosok di belakang Shikamaru.

"… A-ayah?!"

"Ayo pulang, Temari."

Sabaku Rasa tidak tersenyum lembut atau mengusap kepalanya, apalagi memeluknya. Hanya ada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi Temari tidak pernah merasa selega itu dalam hidupnya.

Kenyataan bahwa sang ayah masih peduli padanya seakan mengangkat seluruh beban dari pundaknya. Setetes air mata lolos menuruni pipinya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "… hai'."

Dan Shikamaru bersumpah itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ditunjukkan Temari.

.

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **Chapter terburuk yang pernah saya bikin:" yah, kayaknya saya memang ga punya bakat nulis di genre yang begini(?)**

 **Balasan review non-login dan A/N lengkap ada di chapter terakhir X'D**


	10. Feelings

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

Happy reading~

 _13 Maret. Hari kelulusan._

Temari mematu penampilannya di cermin. Ia tetap memakai seragam sekolah; kemeja sailor dan rok, rambutnya masih dikuncir empat seperti biasa, dan jangan harap ia mau memakai _make-up_.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Ini bukan hari kelulusan biasa, dan Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sejak semalam.

"Sudah cantik, _kok_ , Kak."

Suara datar dari ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Temari menoleh, ia nyengir lebar saat melihat adiknya sudah rapi. "Kakakmu ini mau bagaimanapun selalu cantik, ya kan?"

"Hn."

Gaara hanya merespon dengan deheman, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat cengiran Temari makin lebar. Bukan, ia bukannya maso, hanya saja ia sudah lama tidak mengobrol santai dengan adiknya seperti ini.

"Ya, ya, ayo kita turun dan segera sarapan. Aku tidak mau sampai terlambat di hari kelulusanku." Temari mengamit lengan adiknya lalu menyeret anak itu ke ruang makan dengan semangat.

"Kak, aku bisa jatuh."

Ups, terlalu semangat.

Di ruang makan Temari disambut dengan pemandangan ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran. Hal biasa. Tapi bedanya kali ini ia tidak memakai jas kantor, melainkan kemeja biasa—tapi mahal.

Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi. Temari hanya melempar senyum pada sang ayah, yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan, tapi gadis itu mengerti ayahnya hanya terlalu kaku. Sejak dulu juga begitu.

 _ **Ting tong**_

Belum juga kakak beradik itu duduk, bel rumah berbunyi. Rasa menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Temari, coba kau lihat siapa yang datang."

Temari mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya sang ayah menyuruh ia membukakan pintu, tapi ia menurut juga.

Saat pintu terbuka, gadis itu akhirnya mengerti alasan tersembunyi dibalik titah ayahnya.

"Hey, kudengar hari ini ada yang lulus SMU?"

Berdiri di depannya, seorang pemuda berusia kisaran 20 tahun, dengan rambut coklat model _spike_ , mata sipit, dan senyum kekanakan yang khas.

"KAKAK!"

Temari tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan memeluk sosok itu. Kakaknya.

"Wow, kau jadi makin berat," Kankurou tertawa saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang akibat pelukan ekstrem adiknya.

Temari membalasnya dengan tinjuan mematikan di dada.

Kankurou terbatuk.

 _Tuhan, anak ini bisa membunuhku …._

"Kankurou."

Suara berat di belakang mereka membuat Temari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ayah dan adiknya mendekat.

"Ayah, _etto_ …," Kankurou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah terima email darimu, kupikir aku mungkin bisa—err … ikut ke acara kelulusan Temari?"

Sabaku Rasa hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sukses membuat waktu berjalan lambat dan atmosfer terasa berat.

"Baiklah." Semua hampir bernapas lega. "Tapi—" dan napas mereka kembali tertahan.

"Tak ada yang naik motor. Semua naik mobil, dan aku yang menyetir." Rasa tersenyum segaris. "Kau mengerti, Nak?"

Kankurou mengerjapkan mata, agak takjub, tapi detik berikutnya ia nyengir lebar. "Dimengerti!"

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." Setelahnya pria itu pun berbalik menuju ruang makan.

Sementara ketiga anaknya masih berdiri dan saling bertukar tatap. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tampaknya ayah mendapat semacam …," Kankurou berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

"Pencerahan?"

"Ah, ya! itu dia—tunggu dulu, Gaara? Hey, kau sudah bertambah tinggi sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Gaara mengernyit samar, agak sakit hati karena sebenarnya ia punya masalah dengan tinggi badan. "Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Kak."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, maafkan aku," Kankurou tersenyum. "Karena itu kuharap kalian tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan apa saja yang kulewatkan."

"Ya, ya, cukup dengan opera ini," Temari menggaet lengan kedua saudaranya. "Ayo kita makan." Dan menarik mereka dengan tenaga kudanya.

Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak—"

"Temari- _nee_ menyimpan foto seorang laki-laki di dompetnya."

"…"

"…"

"G-Gaara, kau—!"

"Ya ampun, adikku sudah besar …."

"AKU TIDAK BEGITU!"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah sembilan, acara kelulusan dimulai.

"Psst, Temari!" Ino menyikut lengan si kuncir empat. "Kau bawa pasukan, ya?" gadis itu menunjuk trio Sabaku yang duduk di barisan yang terpisah.

Temari mengangkat bahunya sok acuh. "Begitulah."

"Adikmu tampan sekali~" Sakura mulai _fangirling_.

Temari melayangkan _death glare_. "Urus saja pacarmu, Jidat!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua temannya. "Tapi adiknya Temari- _chan_ memang benar tampan, kok."

Tenten tersedak air.

Temari membeo.

Sakura dan Ino ternganga.

Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata pun mengakui ketampanan Gaara! _Sasuga_!

Di seberang sana, seorang berambut kuning jabrik mendadak mendapat firasat buruk.

.

Sekitar satu jam habis untuk serangkaian acara pembukaan yang didominasi sambutan tak penting dan beberapa penampilan.

Temari menguap, lalu terkesiap saat menyadari kelakuannya sudah hampir menyamai seonggok nanas pemalas.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu melirik deret di sebelah kanannya, dan mendapati objek yang ia pikirkan tengah tidur.

Yep, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemalas.

"Ada yang curi-curi pandang~" sebuah suara menyebalkan terdengar.

"Paham, _deh_ , yang calon pasangan baru."

"Duh, tanda-tanda bakal ada traktir, nih."

 **Twich!**

Temari mendelik sebal pada trio setan yang suka cari perkara. "Siapa juga yang mau memandangi nanas jelek itu."

"Loh, memangnya kita bilang kau memandang Shikamaru?"

 _Syit. Syitsyitsyit_.

"Aku tahu maksud kalian dia." Temari masih memperjuangkan harga dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Sebenarnya perasaanmu kelihatan jelas, Temari- _chan_."

 _Tuhan, kenapa Hinata juga?!_

Temari mati kutu. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih bungkam daripada salah bicara lagi dan mengundang gossip sial. Sayangnya tak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan rona merah menyebalkan di pipinya.

Jadi tidak heran kalau teman-temannya terus mendendangkan lagu menggoda yang membuat telinganya panas, bahkan sampai acara inti selesai.

Sakura menyenggol lengannya iseng setelah ia turun dari panggung untuk menerima piagam kelulusan. "Tuan Puteri tidak jatuh ke pelukan pangerannya lagi?"

Sialan memang.

Sekarang berkat Sakura, Temari jadi keringat dingin sendiri saat MC mulai membacakan nama siswa berprestasi satu persatu.

Terima kasih telah mengingatkan Temari akan kejadian nista itu. Terima kasih. Sakura memang teman yang luar biasa. Izinkan Temari untuk memberinya hadiah spesial setelah semua ini usai.

"Berada di peringkat kedua … Sabaku Temari!"

Temari merasa baru ditimpa batu seberat 10 ton.

Gadis kuncir empat itu menempel seakan hampir menyatu dengan kursi, berharap dalam hati ada meteor jatuh atau UFO lewat agar semua ini cepat berakhir.

Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai harapan.

Temari bisa merasakan tarikan pada tangannya, juga dorongan pada punggungnya, kemudian ia berakhir berjalan menuju panggung dengan wajah linglung.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu mendapati Ino dan Tenten mengedipinya sambil berkata 'fighting!' tanpa suara. Kemudian menoleh ke depan, dan melihat Sakura—yang mendapat peringkat tiga, nyengir lebar sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

 _Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!_

Podium yang berdiri kokoh di panggung tampak memanggil-manggil untuk ia lemparkan.

Temari tak mampu berpikir lagi, batinnya sibuk berkomat-kamit merapal mantera penolak bala saat nama Shikamaru disebut.

Ia juga hanya bisa tersenyum hampa saat kepala sekolah mengalungkan medali ke lehernya sambil memberi selamat.

Iris _teal_ -nya bergerak liar ke deretan bangku orang tua murid. Ada ayah, kakak, dan adiknya tersenyum padanya di sana. Kemudian ia menangkap juga sosok Nara Shikaku dan Yoshino yang sempat mengirimkan senyum padanya.

Jika kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang, lima orang itulah yang akan menjadi saksinya. Dan Temari yakin ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tenang saat itu terjadi.

Hebat.

Temari ingin menangis frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Jangan melamun, nanti seperti waktu itu loh~" Sakura tersenyum sok tahu.

Temari melotot. "Tidak akan!"

Gadis berkuncir empat itu cepat-cepat berjalan menyusul orang di depannya saat menyadari kalau acara sudah selesai.

Begitu sampai di anak tangga paling atas, ia berhenti sambil meneguk ludah, menatap tangga itu dan kabel yang melintang di bawahnya bergantian. Kemudian ia menarik napas dan memantapkan hati. Perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya mulai menuruni tangga itu, dan ….

TADA!

Ternyata ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Temari tersenyum lega. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menjulurkan lidah pada wajah kecewa teman-teman isengnya.

 _Haha, makan itu!_

 **Bruk!**

Agaknya Temari terlalu _excited_ sampai tak menyadari kalau ia berjalan terlalu cepat dan menabrak punggung orang di depannya.

"Ugh …." Gadis itu merengut, mengusap dahinya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dasar merepotkan."

Sudut mata Temari berkedut. Ia tahu betul suara itu dan hanya satu orang yang punya _trademark_ suka berkata segala hal merepotkan.

Nara Shikamaru.

Temari menatapnya sengit dengan wajah merah—aneh. "Diam kau."

Kata 'maaf' sepertinya tersembunyi jauh dalam kamus kosa kata Temari, sehingga agak sulit mencarinya. Tapi Shikamaru sudah maklum, lagipula ia malas cari perkara lagi dengan tukang jagal satu ini, jadi pemuda itu hanya angkat bahu acuh dan berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Tunggu."

Tapi Temari mencegatnya. Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Sekilas melirik Shikamaru, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu—selamat, ya …."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hah?" sepertinya ia perlu membersihkan telinga, karena ia sekarang mendengar Temari memberinya selamat. Seorang Temari! Dunia pasti sudah gila.

"Selamat, uhm … karena mendapat juara satu."

Oh, sepertinya ia tidak butuh mengorek telinga dan dunia kelihatannya memang sudah gila sejak lama.

"Terima kasih, kau juga." ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, ya," Temari mendadak kembali menjadi si _tsundere_. "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ada apa-apa."

Shikamaru menghela napas jengah. "Terserah, deh." _Kenapa pula harus ada apa-apa?_

Sumpah, kelakuan gadis ini bahkan lebih rumit dari rumus kimia, hukum fisika, dan hitungan matematika paling rumit.

Tapi yang lebih rumit adalah: kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya bisa jadi raga tanpa nyawa tiap kali dihadapkan pada senyum Temari. Seperti sekarang ini.

Karena bahkan di bawah sinar lampu paling terang pun, senyum gadis itu tetaplah yang paling bersinar.

Ah, dunia memang sudah gila.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Sabaku malam itu agak sedikit berbeda. Menu makanan kali itu adalah menu istimewa yang terakhir kali disajikan bertahun-tahun lalu. Menu yang dulu selalu disajikan oleh mendiang Sabaku Karura semasa hidupnya. Nostalgik memang.

Kadang Sabaku Rasa juga bisa menjadi Raja Drama.

Perubahan mood yang terjadi dalam keluarganya, kembalinya putra sulungnya, sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengenang istrinya.

"Temari, sudah kau siapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa nanti?"

Temari yang sedang berebut kudapan dengan Kankurou langsung membeku. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya dengan gugup ke belakang telinga. "Uhm … sudah."

"Ada apa?" gerak-gerik sejelas itu tidak mungkin luput dari pengamatan seorang Sabaku Rasa. "berubah pikiran?"

"Bukan," Temari beringsut tidak nyaman. "hanya saja aku belum memberitahu teman-temanku, tadi kelupaan."

Ayahnya mengangguk paham. "Kita masih bisa membatalkannya kalau kau mau, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Un. Aku tidak berubah pikiran, Yah."

Temari mengulas senyum lalu kembali beralih pada kudapan di piringnya—tidak lagi berebut dengan kakaknya. Mendadak hilang _mood_. Dapat dirasakannya tatapan penasaran tiga pasang mata di sekelilingnya, tapi gadis itu pura-pura tak tahu saja.

Minggu depan ia akan terbang ke Perancis, melanjutkan studi di sana.

Hal ini sudah diputuskan sejak jauh hari, sejak awal tahun ajaran baru ayahnya sudah mengatakan soal ini. Temari tidak keberatan, sebagai seorang yang ambisius, ia malah menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan emas.

Namun sekarang, belum lama keluarganya membaik, dan ia bahkan baru pagi tadi melihat kakaknya lagi setelah sekian tahun. Belum juga teman-temannya, entah apa reaksi mereka kalau ia memberitahu mereka soal ini. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ada satu orang spesial yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Temari menyuap potongan _lava cake_ terakhirnya.

Rasanya pahit.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

 _Sial, masa aku benaran jatuh cinta pada si nanas?_

.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Temari terkesiap, buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya. Gadis kuncir empat itu pucat pasi bagai maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Aku—salah masuk kamar! Ya, begitu!"

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya—yang memang sudah sipit. Sementara Temari memasang wajah datar, meski bulir keringat dingin kini menuruni pelipisnya.

 _Jangan sampai dia curiga. Jangan sampai dia curiga. Jangan sampai dia curiga. Jangan sampai. Jangan sam—_

"Kau ini pikunan, ya? masa sudah sering kesini masih saja lupa."

 **Twich!**

"Apa katamu?!"

Iya, sih, tidak curiga. Tapi mulut nanas jelek ini minta dihajar sampai jontor.

"Ck, sudah sana minggir, jangan menghalangi pintu."

Shikmaru cari mati rupanya.

Sudahlah mengejek, sekarang dengan seenak iler dia menggeser Temari dan nyelonong masuk kamar—yang memang kamar Shikamaru sendiri, sih.

Tapi tetap, si nanas tidak tahu etika terhadap wanita.

Huh, kalau tidak sayang, sih, sudah Temari hajar sampai—tunggu, apa? Apa dia baru saja bilang kalau dia sayang pada nanas ini? Sabaku Temari yang tersohor sayang pada seonggok nanas pemalas?

Sayangnya, iya.

Dan Temari merasa dirinya amat hina atas kenyataan itu.

 _Aku ini gadis menyedihkan. Ini kutukan! Aku sudah kena karma. Aku tak punya muka lagi. Aku tidak pantas hidup—_

"Loh? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Whaa—!"

Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai ganti baju menatap heran Temari. Sementara Temari sendiri terkejut sampai hampir terlompat karena objek yang ia pikirkan mendadak sudah ada di sampingnya.

Beruntung gadis pemilik marga Sabaku itu mewarisi ketenangan yang luar biasa dari ayahnya, jadi dalam sekejap ia sudah kembali pada mode normal. "Ini aku mau kembali ke dapur."

Temari langsung melengos, dan Shikamaru mengekor. "Kenapa kau mendadak datang kesini?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia memang agak heran, karena Temari biasanya datang akhir minggu saja. Bahkan pada hari libur sekalipun tetap begitu.

Temari menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada anak tangga yang ia turuni. "Aku mau pamit," jeda. "besok aku berangkat ke Perancis."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Shikamaru untuk mencerna kalimat itu.

"… berapa lama?"

"Entah." Temari angkat bahu, memijak undakan tangga terakhir. "Mungkin lima tahun, atau lebih, bisa saja aku melanjutkan S2 ke negara lain."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Apa kata teman-teman soal ini?"

"Rata-rata mengingatkan aku supaya segera kembali," Temari terkekeh pelan. "tentu saja aku akan kembali setelah studiku selesai. Mereka itu terlalu banyak khawatir."

"Itu artinya mereka peduli."

Temari terdiam. Kalau begitu, Shikamaru yang tak menyuruhnya segera kembali dan bahkan hanya merespon malas-malasan, artinya tidak peduli padanya?

Ya, lagipula kenapa juga dia harus peduli, ya.

Ugh, bikin Temari kesal saja.

 _Dasar nanas jelek tidak peka, kubunuh tahu rasa._

.

"TEMARIIIII!"

Suara lengkingan tinggi dari seorang gadis pirang kuncir kuda yang memimpin rombongan remaja berambut pelangi kini jadi pusat perhatian kerumunan orang di sekitar gerbang keberangkatan Bandara Narita.

Temari ingin sekali menutup wajahnya, malu. "Pelankan suaramu, Ino Gendut!" desis gadis itu saat si pirang sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?! Tahu-tahu memberi kabar kalau besoknya akan pergi, kau pikir kami ini apa?!" Ino menatap Temari bengis.

Yang ditatap membalas sengit. "Lalu kalian maunya apa? Aku pergi diam-diam tanpa kabar?"

"Setidaknya beritahu sejak awal!" Sakura berdiri di pihak Ino.

"Diberitahu sejak awal ataupun sekarang juga tidak ada bedanya 'kan?"

"Kuncir norak payah! Kau tak mengerti juga, ya?" Tenten juga memeranginya. Wow, apa ini? Perang saudara jelang keberangkatan? Hebat sekali. Temari merasa hidupnya sangat luar biasa.

Temari berkecak pinggang. "Kalian ini kenapa 'sih? Sebenarnya niat mengantarku tidak?"

"Ugh, kau ini pintar tapi tolol! Kami tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi!" Ino melipat tangan, memunggungi Temari, diikuti dua teman setannya.

Temari _poker face_. Serius, ini kenapa dia serasa kembali ke TK, ya?

"Teman-teman … jangan begini, Temari- _chan_ akan pergi masa kalian malah bertengkar …." Hinata bersuara pelan, agak terbata karena air mata kini sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ …." Temari terperangah, belum pernah selama ini ada orang yang menangisi perpisahan dengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu memeluk teman indigonya. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Temari melepas pelukannya lalu menilik tiga temannya yang masih memunggunginya, punggung mereka bergetar. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja, kali ini aku pura-pura tidak lihat, deh."

Tak ada yang bergeming.

"Terserah, _deh_. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, biarpun kalian menyebalkan dan suka membawa kesialan dalam hidupku, kalian tetap temanku," jeda. Temari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, lalu menambahkan dengan suara kecil, "aku sayang kalian."

 _Aquamarine_ , _emerald_ , dan _onyx_ saling tatap penuh arti. Ketiganya akhirnya berbalik, dan Temari bisa melihat mata teman-temannya merah, wajah mereka dibanjiri air mata, ia juga hampir menertawakan ingus yang meleleh itu.

Tapi Temari hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya lalu merentangkan tangan. Yang disambut oleh keempat temannya.

"Temari payah! Kau harus mengganti kuncir empat payahmu itu kalau tidak mau ditertawakan orang sana." –Ino.

"Tahan emosimu, aku yakin kau tidak bisa lancer marah-marah dalam bahasa mereka 'kan?" –Tenten.

"Jangan terlalu _tsundere_ , kalau kau tersesat jangan malu bertanya." –Sakura.

"Kami juga sayang padamu, Temari- _chan_. Jangan lupakan kami, ya." –Hinata.

Temari tak bisa menahan air matanya, senyumnya merekah dengan rona bahagia di pipi. "Aku tak mungkin lupa kalian, _kok_." Gadis itu tertawa, mengusap air matanya. "lagipula zaman sekarang 'kan komunikasi tidak sulit, kalian bisa menghubungiku kalau rindu."

"Benar juga, aku tidak kepikiran soal itu." Ujar Ino.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya ampun, kau tadi _norak_ sekali, _pig_."

"Hei, kau juga!"

Mereka berlima tertawa bersama.

.

"Gaara, jangan terlalu banyak belajar, sesekali main lah, makan yang teratur, harus makanan yang sehat, dan jangan terus menerus pasang wajah datar begitu, kau bisa kesulitan dapat pacar nanti, lalu jangan—"

"Kak, kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Temari menghentikan wejangannya, lalu tertawa mengacak rambut merah sang adik, kemudian memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Gadis itu kemudian beralih memeluk kakaknya. "Cepatlah cari jodoh dan menikah, Kak. Jangan kencan dengan motor dan boneka terus." Ucapnya jahil, membuat sudut mata kakaknya berkedut.

Ia tertawa, lalu berpindah memeluk ayahnya. "Ayah, aku pasti akan membuatmu bangga sepulang dari sana."

Sabaku Rasa mengusap punggung puterinya. "Kau sudah melakukannya."

Temari tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu kembali memeluk temannya satu-persatu, sesekali memberi mereka pesan _ngaco_.

Sakura membalasnya dengan berkata: "Pria Perancis memang tampan-tampan, tapi jangan sampai kau menyelingkuhi Shikamaru, ya."

Diiringi dengan deheman dan senyum tidak jelas dari teman-temannya. Kakaknya ikutan bertanya iseng apakah itu pacarnya, dan Gaara mengirimnya senyum penuh arti, bahkan ayahnya juga ikutan iseng; "jadi putriku berpacaran dengan bocah Nara itu, ya? hm, tidak heran, tidak heran."

Akibatnya Temari tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya, bahkan hingga pesawatnya berangkat.

.

 _Dear Nanas,_

 _Baik, ini menjijikan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai terpikir untuk menulis surat padamu, mungkin karena kalau kita bicara langsung aku bisa menghajar wajahmu sebelum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Mungkin._

 _Jadi pertama, aku ingin minta maaf. Dengan menurunkan segala harga diriku, aku minta maaf karena telah banyak berbuat dosa padamu—meski sebagian besar karena salahmu duluan, pokoknya aku minta maaf._

 _Kedua, aku ingin berterima kasih. Aku tahu kau yang berbicara pada ayahku, entah apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi berkat itu keluargaku kembali seperti dulu. Dan jujur saja, itu adalah mimpi terbesarku yang kupikir hanya angan belaka. Terima kasih. Aku sungguh berterima kasih._

 _Dan yang terakhir, kupikir mungkin ini akibat guna-guna—katakan kalau memang begitu, sulit diakui, tapi kurasa aku menycoret menyukacoret menyukaimu. (Agak sulit menuliskannya, jadi maklum saja kalau jadi banyak coretan begitu). Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi tahu-tahu saja aku sudah terjebak dalam perasaan nista ini. Mungkin ini karma. Karena kau tahu, dulu aku sangat membencimu, terlalu benci malah._

 _Kau patut berbangga diri, tapi dulu kau punya semua hal yang selalu aku impikan, otak jenius, keluarga bahagia, hidupmu seakan tanpa beban. Singkatnya aku iri padamu. Ya, ya, ejek aku setelah ini, tapi itu benar. Sulit dipercaya memang._

 _Tapi kau tenang saja, setelah aku kembali dari negeri sebrang, kupastikan kau yang iri padaku. Kujamin itu, nanas._

 _Rivalmu,_

 _Temari._

 _ **p.s: musnahkan surat ini segera setelah kau membacanya.**_

Shikamaru tersenyum samar usai membaca surat di tangannya. Pemuda itu sudah menduga bahwa alasan salah kamar itu hanya akal-akalan Temari saja, tapi ia tidak menduga kalau yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menyelipkan surat ini di bawah bantalnya.

Mengingat kesadisan Temari, akan lebih masuk akal kalau dia menyeludupkan bom atau semacamnya. Tak disangka ternyata dia bisa juga jadi gadis manis dan memberinya surat—uhm, bisakah ini disebut surat cinta?

Terdengar suara mesin pesawat melintas di lazuardi sana.

Shikamaru tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. "Dasar gadis merepotkan itu …."

 **(almost) End.**

* * *

 **Move on ke chapter terakhir untuk balasan review non-login dan A/N lengkap XD**


	11. Meet You Again

**Rivalovey**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast: Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

Happy reading~

 _Japan. 8 years later_.

Shikamaru berjalan tergesa melewati lorong rumah sakit. Ia baru saja selesai lembur menangani suatu kasus saat seorang tetangga mengabarkan kalau ibunya jatuh pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Memang sudah seminggu belakangan ibunya mengeluh tidak enak badan, tapi wanita itu selalu menolak pergi ke dokter.

Selalu sok kuat. Ibunya memang begitu. Terlebih sepeninggal ayahnya, sang ibu jadi semakin berusaha terlihat sebagai wanita tegar dan independen. Bahkan mati-matian menolak saat Shikamaru menawarkan untuk mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga.

Sekarang sang ibu yang kuat itu akhirnya tumbang juga 'kan.

Shikamaru menghela napas lalu membuka pintu ruang 207. Dan nampaklah sang ibu tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang sembari berbincang akrab dengan seorang dokter.

"Oh? Shikamaru?" wanita itu menyadari kedatangan anaknya lalu tersenyum. "Selamat datang."

Shikamaru mendengus lalu menghampiri ibunya dengan langkah lebar, tak memperhatikan dokter yang duduk di sebelah ranjang. "Ibu, kan sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas, jadi sakit begini 'kan." Pemuda itu mengeluh gusar.

Yoshino terkekeh. "Aduh, kau ini semakin besar kenapa malah jadi cerewet?"

"Ibu …." Shikamaru lelah hati.

"Oh iya, lihat Shika, kau kenal dokter ini?" sang ibu tiba-tiba menunjuk semangat dokter yang tadi berbincang dengannya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan pada objek yang dimaksud ibunya. Baru ia sadar kalo dokter itu adalah seorang perempuan, rambutnya coklat keemasan, agak pendek dan dikuncir dua, wajahnya oriental dan kulitnya putih susu, memiliki iris _teal_ jernih, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang mengulas senyum remeh.

Sepertinya ia kenal senyum itu.

"… Temari?"

"Lama sekali kau mengenaliku, bahkan Bibi Yoshino memiliki ingatan yang lebih tajam darimu."

Ah, gadis ini masih saja menyebalkan.

Tapi Shikamaru sudah kebal. "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Bulan lalu." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

Shikamaru mengagguk paham, lalu kembali beralih pada ibunya. "Dokter bilang ibu sakit apa?"

"Hanya kelelahan dan rematik. Sepertinya aku memang sudah tua." Wanita itu mengeluh samar.

Temari tersenyum. "Bibi masih secantik dulu, kok."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan rumah sakit dan dokter, tapi kalau itu Temari- _chan_ , jadi tidak masalah." Yoshino tersenyum, merasa senang bertemu lagi dengan gadis kesayangannya.

Temari nyengir lebar. "Ah, bibi bisa saja." gadis itu melihat arloji—bukan lagi jam tangan _sport_ , yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan main lagi nanti, Bi."

Temari tersenyum pada Yoshino—Shikamaru seratus persen diabaikan, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu gadis itu sempat melongok dan berkata, "jaga Bibi Yoshino, ya, pemalas."

Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan decihan dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Dia tidak berubah, ya," Yoshino tertawa. "Kau tahu tidak, Shika? Temari itu katanya sempat direkrut rumah sakit ternama Perancis, loh, keren ya anak itu."

"Ya, dia 'kan memang pintar." Shikamaru menjawab tak acuh, mengambil tempat yang ditinggalkan Temari.

"Kau juga sama pintarnya," ucap sang ibu dengan senyum. "Ah, pasti cocok sekali kalau dia jadi menantuku …."

Shikamaru hampir kolaps.

"Ibu …," pemuda itu menghela napas, lelah hati. "lihat dia sekarang, gadis itu pasti sudah punya pacar—atau malah suami."

"Tidak, kok, dia sendiri cerita kalau dia sempat hampir dijodohkan, tapi menolak karena ingin fokus berkarir."

Ibunya terkekeh, matanya berkilat jahil. "Tapi ibu pikir mungkin kalau denganmu dia tak akan menolak," wanita itu menyenggol lengan anaknya. "Sana, jadilah lelaki sejati dan beri dia cincin."

Sumpah, demi apa, ibunya sekarang sudah mirip gadis remaja dalam _mode fangirl_. Ya ampun.

Shikamaru _facepalm_. "Lihat nanti sajalah, Bu."

 _Hoho, sepertinya anakku akan melepas masa lajang dalam waktu dekat_. Pikir Yoshino semangat.

Ampun, _deh_.

Tapi intuisi wanita itu hampir selalu tepat, kalian tahu?

.

Setelah tiga hari dirawat, Yoshino akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Temari mati-matian mengingatkan wanita itu untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas berat dulu, yang dibalas wanita itu dengan iseng;

"Kau ini sama cerewetnya dengan Shikamaru, kalian jodoh, ya?"

Dan Temari hanya bisa menyangkal dengan wajah merah padam. "Tidak, kok."

"Sudah siap, Bu?"

Shikamaru yang tadi mengurus administrasi dan tetek bengek lainnya kembali.

Yoshino mengangguk lalu menatap Temari sedih. "Sebenarnya bibi merasa agak berat karena harus berpisah denganmu, Temari- _chan_."

Temari tersenyum, memeluk wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu keduanya itu. "Tenang saja, Bi. Aku akan mengunjungi Bibi seperti dulu lagi, kok." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Senyum Yoshino merekah. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Ah, pasti menyenangkan sekali, bibi agak kesepian sejak Shikamaru mulai bekerja. Bahkan di hari libur pun ia jarang di rumah."

"Ibu …." Shikamaru merasa agak bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi memang menuntut untuk berkorban banyak waktu.

"Hm," Temari mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa akhir pekan ini aku bisa datang berkunjung."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bibi akan siapkan sup _kenchin_ yang banyak!"

Temari tertawa. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Bi. Kita 'kan bisa membuatnya bersama." Gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum. "Sekarang sebaiknya Bibi pulang dan istirahat yang cukup untuk akhir pekan nanti."

"Ibu dengar 'kan? Ayo kita pulang." Shikamaru mengambil tas besar dari atas ranjang rumah sakit, lalu mempersilahkan ibunya keluar kamar lebih dulu.

Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu, menoleh ke belakang. "Temari?"

"Ya?" Temari yang hendak ikut keluar menatapnya bingung.

Shikamaru menatap iris _teal_ Temari lama. Mata itu masih sama jernihnya. Salah satu daya tarik Temari yang tak pernah disadari oleh si pemilik sendiri.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menggeleng. "… tidak jadi."

.

Temari benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung di akhir pekan. Saat bangun tidur dan turun untuk sarapan, Shikamaru mendapati gadis itu sudah di dapur tertawa bersama ibunya.

Pemuda itu bersedekap, menyender di tembok dan memperhatikan interaksi kedua wanita itu dari jauh. Ibunya tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Shikamaru tak pernah melihat ibunya sebahagia itu sejak kematian ayahnya dua tahun lalu.

Kedatangan Temari tampaknya mengembalikan aura cerah dalam diri ibunya.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, lalu beranjak kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jalan-jalan sedikit dengan mantan rivalnya sepertinya boleh juga.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk bersiap, karena pada dasarnya dia memang orang yang _simple_ , kelewat _simple_ malah. Jadi setelah siap dengan kaus oblong, celana _jeans_ , dan jaket, ia pun turun menghampiri sang ibu dan Temari di dapur.

"Kalian masak banyak sekali." Komentarnya begitu melihat hidangan di atas meja makan.

Yoshino menoleh, agak terkejut melihat anaknya sudah rapi. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

Temari tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bangun pagi? Sepertinya ini hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup, ya."

Shikamaru mengabaikan ejekan itu. Ia mencomot sepotong tempura lalu berjalan mendekati dua wanita paling merepotkan itu.

"Aku mau pinjam gadis ini sebentar." Shikamaru menunjuk Temari. Yang ditunjuk syok sampai hampir menjatuhkan piring.

Ibunya tersenyum mahatahu. "Ah, Ibu mengerti. Tak perlu terburu-buru pulang juga tak apa, _kok_."

Temari melotot. "Ta-tapi, Bi! Masakannya—"

"Masakannya akan baik-baik saja tanpa kalian," potong Yoshino, mengambil alih spatula dari tangan Temari lalu mendorong bahu gadis itu pelan. "Sekarang pergilah, mumpung langitnya sedang cerah."

Shikamaru menyambutnya dengan menarik pergelangan Temari. "Kami pergi."

"Tu-tunggu! Nanas jelek! Bibi, aku—"

"Selamat bersenang-senang, ya, kalian!"

Lambaian tangan dan senyum jahil Yoshino adalah hal yang terakhir Temari lihat sebelum keluar dari Kediaman Nara.

.

Temari memberengut, memainkan _sundae_ di tangannya dengan sendok. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru tahu-tahu menyeretnya pergi ke café ini, dan hanya berakhir dengan pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Maksudnya, ini kan _awkward_ sekali bagi Temari yang belakangan baru menyadari bahwa usahanya _move on_ selama delapan tahun ini sia-sia.

Iya, sepertinya guna-guna yang digunakan Shikamaru padanya terlalu ampuh sampai-sampai Temari tidak tertarik pada pria eropa yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih menarik dibanding seonggok nanas tukang tidur.

"Mana kuncir empatmu?"

Temari mendelik. Serius, apa pemuda ini mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Neptunus, ia ingin sekali menyiram wajah nanas ini dengan pupuk kompos.

"Kuganti, gaya rambut itu terlalu kekanakan."

Shikamaru mendengus remeh. "Jadi kuncir dua tidak kekanakan, ya?"

"Kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menghina gaya rambutku?" ia membalas sengit.

Shikamaru menguap tak peduli, mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking. Membuat Temari hampir hilang kendali.

"Bukan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang lain." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

Temari berkedip. "Ap—"

Belum juga kalimatnya selesai, ponsel gadis itu berdering. Temari meraih smartphonenya dari tas selempang yang ia bawa. Di layar tertera nama adiknya; Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Kak, ayah menyuruhmu segera menikah."_

 **Twich!**

Temari pikir hal penting apa yang membawa adiknya untuk menelepon, dan ternyata hanya karena ini?! Sudah cukup tadi Ino menelepon dan memintanya datang ke pesta pernikahannya bawa pasangan, sekarang Gaara juga ungkit-ungkit soal pacar.

 _Seriously_ , apa kini semua orang berniat menghancurkan akhir pekannya?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Bisakah kalian berhenti mempermasalahkannya? Toh, aku masih muda. Umurku masih 25 tahun."

" _Bukan begitu, katanya ayah mau bertemu pacarmu."_

"Pacar? Pacar yang mana?"

" _Si Nara itu, katanya kau ke rumahnya 'kan hari ini?"_

Oke. Temari merasa bagai teko mendidih sekarang.

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

Dan dengan bernafsu, gadis itu mengakhiri panggilan lalu membanting ponselnya ke meja. Beruntung tidak sampai pecah.

Shikamaru memperhatikan dalam diam sampai Temari sadar lalu menatapnya garang. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Sifat galaknya tidak hilang rupanya.

Shikamaru nampak tak gentar meski dibentak, seperti kalian tahu, dia sudah biasa. Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku jaketnya. "Aku mau bicara soal ini."

Bola mata Temari hampir copot. Ia mengenali surat itu sebagai surat yang ia tulis delapan tahun lalu. Tapi … bagaimana bisa?

"Aku 'kan sudah menyuruhmu memusnahkannya!" Temari memekik tertahan. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan marah.

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Surat ini 'kan jadi milikku setelah kau berikan, terserah aku mau mengapakannya."

"Ugh …," Temari _facepalm_. Menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah seluruhnya. "lalu sekarang apa maumu?"

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela di sampingnya. "Kau … masih suka padaku?"

Wajah Temari makin panas, ia bahkan sudah merasa lemas sekarang. "Me-memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu?" gadis itu merutuki kalimatnya yang terbata.

"Kau tahu 'kan, ibuku menyukaimu?"

Temari mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku juga."

"Oh—hah, APA?!" Temari melotot.

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan sorot tenang. "Aku juga suka padamu. Memang mengherankan kenapa aku bisa suka pada gadis menyebalkan, sadis, dan tukang pukul sepertimu. Tapi, yah, begitulah. Tidak ada gadis lain yang semerepotkan dirimu."

Temari bingung, haruskah ia merasa senang atau kesal dengan pernyataan pemuda Nara satu ini.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang sepertiku, aku 'kan tidak punya kembaran." Cibir gadis itu akhirnya, menutupi rasa malunya.

Shikamaru tak mempedulikan cibiran itu, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi …," Temari kembali memainkan es krimnya, lalu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ugh, ya, kupikir aku memang butuh pasangan untuk dibawa ke pesta pernikahan Ino." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah merah.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Bilang saja kau mau."

"Diam kau!" Temari kembali mendidih.

Shikamaru terkekeh, menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Pemuda itu bangkit.

Temari mengernyit. "Jadi kita ke sini hanya untuk itu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Kenapa? Kau mau sesuatu yang lebih?"

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari wajah malas Shikamaru saat mengatakan hal menyebalkan itu dengan nada santai kayak di pantai.

Temari mengalungkan tasnya, lalu pergi dengan kaki dihentak kasar. "Mana mungkin! Dasar nanas gila!"

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. "Dasar dia itu …." Lalu cepat-cepat menyusul mantan rival(?) yang sekarang merangkap pacarnya.

"Jangan merajuk begitu, kalau masih ingin kencan bilang saja, merepotkan sekali kau ini."

"DIAM KAU NANAS!"

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Balasan review non-login:**

 **hana:** whaaa maafkan aku karena langsung menyelesaikan ff ini(?), ini udah cukup panjang belum? Hehe X'D terima kasih sudah mereview~

 **ishimura nayame:** yupp, ini sudah dilanjutt~ terima kasih sudah mereview~~

 **Fycha Hyuura:** Hoho, iya tuh, harus begitu dong, kalo ga gitu ga selesai2 nanti fanfic ini X'D /plak terima kasih reviewnya~~

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holaa~~**

 **Jadi begini, setelah bolak-balik baca ulang fanfic ini saya ngerasa kayaknya banyak yang perlu direvisi. Saya sempet niat mau unpublish trus di re-write, tapi takut justru nanti ujungnya malah jadi discontinue.**

 **Akhirnya saya milih buat tetep ngelanjutin ff ini, meskipun ceritanya bakal jadi agak 'maksa', tapi yang penting saya ga jadi tukang php(?) karena mendiscontinuekan(?) ff ini, biar bagaimanapun saya tahu suka duka hanya bisa jadi reader:" /plak**

 **Tapiiii… kalau ada waktu saya tetep usahakan buat merevisi ff ini, nanti kalau udah rampung baru saya re-publish hehe XD**

 **Oiya, saya juga ngeganti genre ff ini, karna kayaknya lebih cocok kalo saya jadiin humor aja:")**

 **Anyway terima kasih banyak yaa buat readers-tachi; reviewers, followers, dan favoriters(?) yang udah nyemangatin saya sampai bisa menyelesaikan Rivalovey. I love you full~ X'D**

 **Juga terima kasih buat my beloved rival yang menginspirasi saya buat bikin ff ini muehehee XD /duagh**

 **Tolong maafkan segala kekurangan 'Rivalovey' dan yang buat(?), berhubung lagi bulan puasa, bagi yang menjalankan marilah kita bermaaf-maafan XD /plak**

 **Sekian dari saya, sampai ketemu lain waktuuu~~! /wushhh**


End file.
